


Archangel High

by Jillean, LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Set in 1989, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillean/pseuds/Jillean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in high school senior year 1989, in a rural town in PA. Gabriel and Michael have been roaming around for the last few years to uncover murders and strange stuff going on. Gabriel convinces Michael to pose as high school students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am the world's biggest idiot ... I accidentally deleted this (how does one do that??? Because my phone is a pain in the ass to work with, and I have fat fingers, and basically I'm an idiot ...). So I am reposting it chapter by chapter, major apologies to my partner, and anyone who had given kudos or comments before, please feel free to repost those. -- Jillean (the meek and humbled)

  Lisa and Jules were starting their senior year the same way they had started all their years in the high school. Boring and drab comes to mind. Lisa had at least got her drivers license a few days ago. Julie had hers over the summer. So their summer seemed to be less dull than usual.  
  
Jules' car was in the shop . She walked over to Lisa's house. Which was funny because all she had to do was go out her front door. Lisa lived next door. Lisa was her cousin but everyone thought they were sisters. They were both Campbells. Lisa's car was an old car. Mark her brother had given it to her. Hey, it was a Trans-am. Lisa bolted out the door before Jules could knock.  
  
She had on her usual blue jeans and a Ramones t-shirt. Her shoes were sneakers. Lisa grabbed the keys off the stand by the door. She looked up to see Jules standing right and laughed. Jules had on a button-up white shirt and jeans, her brown auburn hair neatly brushed and tied up in a bun. She had on dress shoes. Jules always was the neat one.  
  
They ran out to the car knowing they needed to get there early for parking. The popular people always got the parking. Scratch that, the good parking.  
  
As they drove, Lisa turned on the usual music. For her it was rock. Jules loved it but she liked dance music too. Lisa had always been her best friend. They had done everything together. Their parents and siblings always encouraged it too. Jules looked over at Lisa who was weaving in and out of traffic. Lisa had brownish-black hair that she had tried to dye red. It turned purplish red, which she automatically loved.  
  
She pulled into the school and was about to get a good spot when a '68 Camaro came barreling in and took it. It was a pretty car, and what Lisa had always wanted for a car. It was even in the color she wanted, Sapphire Blue. A guy got out. He had blondish brown hair and was wearing a smile that could light up a room. He took off his glasses and his eyes sparkled butterscotch.  
  
Lisa however ignored his good looks for now, stopped and parked her car in a bad space, and then got up in his face. Because by the time she had got to him, he was just getting out of his car. Jules had noticed though. And to her it was not so far away. Lisa stared angrily into his eyes.  
  
"What the hell dude, I was pulling in that space and you zoomed in, " Lisa yelled.  
  
Jules noticed a tall guy come out the other side. He had jet black hair and ice blue eyes. Yep, Jules was in love. He looked right at Lisa yelling at his brother and laughed at the situation. Jules had to laugh too.  
  
His brother was just staring at Lisa while she yelled. She was going on and on at how she had a right to the space. She had to endure the popular people's bullshit for years now, she was saying.  
  
"You know she has a point Gabriel. Next time, watch. You did almost hit her car," the black haired guy said "I am sorry, Miss. I am Michael and this smart-ass is Gabriel, " Michael said as he introduced himself and Gabriel to Jules and Lisa.  
  
Gabriel smirked and raised his eyebrows at Lisa who glared at him.  
  
"Jerk," she said to him.  
  
"Spitfire. Nice hair," he said to her and she went around Michael and hit him on the shoulder. Jules knew for a fact Lisa hit hard too. Not that Lisa ever hit her. But she did pummel a girl for insulting her. She hit him in the arm.  
  
"Wow, nice shot Spitfire, but I bet I hit harder," Gabriel said.  
  
One of the cheerleaders came bouncing up. Her name was Britney, and she looked at Jules and Lisa as if they were nothing.  
  
"Don't worry about them, they are just nothings," she said twirling her hair.  
  
Lisa pointed her finger in his face and said "This is not over by a long shot Jock," and stomped off.  
  
Jules stayed for a few more minutes to get her books out of Lisa's car.  
  
"I am pretty sure Spitfire there could kick your ass, Britney," Gabriel said taking out a lollipop and sticking it in his mouth.  
  
Michael laughed and said to Britney "He likes challenges. Now how about you show us around, " Michael said, but was looking at Jules when he said it.  
  
Jules walked by them. Michael caught up to her.  
  
"Hey, I did not get your name," Michael said walking beside her.  
  
Jules looked at him as she was trying to catch up to her cousin. "Look, you are nice but like the girl said, we are nothing," Jules said and ran away catching up to a fast-walking Lisa.  
  
Michael stared after her. He was now glad Gabriel and he were there. There was something about them two girls he liked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jules was quiet as she walked quickly beside Lisa, both of them heading for homeroom. They were glad to be in the same homeroom, because they only had one class together this year, plus lunch.

 

Lisa was still griping about the parking space. “I can’t believe that guy. He thinks he’s all that. I mean, yeah, he was good looking, but what a jerk.” When Jules didn’t say anything, Lisa glanced at her. “What’s wrong? You okay?”

 

Jules nodded quickly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just, you know – awesome way to start the first day.” She tried to sound casual, but the truth was she wanted to kick herself. That Michael was probably the best looking guy she had seen in a long time, and he was actually being kind of nice to them. To her. And what did she end up saying to him? _Like the girl said, we are nothing_. She winced at the thought of that. Well she couldn’t help it. She was still feeling down about guys in general. She’d had her heart broken twice in the past eight months, both times for some other “better” girl. She tried to not let it get to her, like Lisa always said. They would find things to laugh at about the “clique girls”, make fun, talk about how deep down they were much better than any of them, and none of it was worth being miserable over. But it was really hard to keep that up at times.

 

Good thing she had her best friend to keep her grounded. “Just forget about them,” Lisa said. “This is our senior year, and no one is going to screw it up for us. ”

 

They went into homeroom and found two seats side by side. Their friend Sonja came in a few minutes later and sat in a seat in front of Lisa.

 

“Oh my god, did you see those new guys yet?” she asked them. So much for forgetting about them.

 

“We ran into a couple new guys, if it’s the same ones,” Lisa said.

 

“The brothers? Blonde one, and dark haired one, both hot hot hot?” Sonja was practically bouncing in her seat. “They drive an awesome blue car too.”

 

“Yeah,” Jules said quietly. “That’s them.”

 

“I saw them last week for the first time, I was taking pictures after color guard practice.” Sonja was one of the school photographers. “They only came a week or two ago, but coach put them on the football team. They must be pretty good.”

 

“Well that explains how Queen B knew them already,” Lisa said. Queen B was their nickname for Britney. The B didn’t stand for Britney either.

 

“Yep, all the cheerleaders were going crazy, hanging all over them after practices. Melissa apparently had some big pool party and bonfire at her house this past weekend and invited them.” Sonja had a dreamy look. “Maybe they’ll be in some of our classes.”

 

“What difference does it make?” Jules said. “They’re hanging with the B’s. They’ll barely talk to any of us, I’m sure.”

 

“And who needs them anyway?’ Lisa said, giving Jules a wink. “If they’re going to be stuck-up douchebags, then the B’s can have them.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Sonja said. “I’d be thrilled if one of them even smiled at me. They are so-ooo fine…”

 

Jules shook her head and Lisa rolled her eyes, but before either could say anything else, the bell rang. They forgot about it all as they spent the next 15 minutes listening to announcements, going over their schedule, and getting their locker assignments, then starting classes.

 

The rest of the morning went by quickly, four classes flying by, nothing eventful for Lisa, other than seeing the new guys up ahead in the hall at one point, surrounded by “the clique” and laughing and carrying on. Her eyes shot daggers at their backs and she slowed down a little.  She saw the blonde one turn his head and look behind him towards her, so she made a quick turn to cut through the library instead. She just was not up for his crap again.

 

But her luck ran out when she made it to lunch. She was in line grabbing a plate of fries and a sandwich when she felt someone coming up right beside her.  It was strange though, for a second it felt like they were also behind her, like they were surrounding her. She turned quickly to the left and saw butterscotch eyes sparkling at her. “Spitfire,” he said smirking.

 

“Jerk,” she returned, and he snorted.

 

“Are you always this pleasant?” he asked sarcastically.

 

“Only when some idiot steals my parking space and acts all cocky about it.” She tried to walk away from him, but he continued alongside her.

 

“Well I guess you just need to get there a little earlier.” She turned her head to give him a deadly look and he laughed.

 

“Okay, okay, you want me to apologize?” he asked, continuing to follow her to the cashier. ”Come eat lunch with me and I will. “ He smirked at her again. She shook her head, trying to ignore him again. “Come on, you can bring your friend too, if you want.”

 

“And why exactly would you want me to eat lunch with you?” she asked, handing her money to the cashier.

 

“Because I like you, Spitfire,” he said, smiling. “Come on, I’ll share my pudding with you.” He held up his tray, which had four cups of vanilla pudding and whipped cream. She frowned at him and he laughed again as he handed the cashier a five and told her to keep the change. “I’m serious. Come eat lunch with us.”

 

“Who’s us?” She glanced in the direction he was looking. Sure enough, in addition to Michael, the table was packed with several football players and plenty of B’s. “Yeah, I don’t think so. Doesn’t look you have room anyway.” She started in the other direction.

 

“Your loss,” he called after her. She reached her left hand up and brushed her hair behind her ear, her middle finger extended. She heard that laugh again, but didn’t turn.

 

She got to the table and plopped down beside Jules, who looked at her curiously. “Were you talking to that guy Gabriel?”

 

“More like he was talking, and I was trying not to punch him,” she said drily.

 

“Well what did he say?” Jules asked.

 

Lisa shook her head. “Nothing really. Basically just more of the same from this morning.” She shoved a fry in her mouth. “He said we could come sit at his lunch table.”

 

Jules glanced over at it, saw who all was there. “No thanks.”

 

“That’s what I said. Just don’t tell Sonja. Her head might explode.”

 

Jules smiled a little, then stood up. “I’m going to get a Pepsi from the machine. You want a Mountain Dew?” Lisa shook her head no. As Jules walked away, Lisa watched her, and her eyes moved over Gabriel’s table. Gabriel was laughing and talking with some of the others, but she could see Michael watching Jules intently. Then his head turned slightly towards Gabriel. Gabriel was still laughing with the others, but his eyes shifted towards Michael. Just as she thought there seemed to be some odd exchange going on between them, she suddenly heard a loud ringing in her ears. It was almost high pitched, distorted, like voices she couldn’t quite make out. It was shrill enough to be painful, and she grimaced a little, brought her hands up and covered her ears. She glanced around quickly, but no one else seemed to be hearing it. Then it suddenly stopped. When she glanced up, she saw Gabriel looking at her, a strange expression on his face. She quickly turned back, and glanced down at her tray, unsure of what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Jules went over to the soda machine. She had sensed someone was watching her. She pushed the Pepsi button and then bent down and reached for it. Michael grabbed it and gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you," Jules said and brushed the hair out of her eyes.  
  
Michael smiled a sexy smile and said "No problem. I was waiting to get you alone to say hi again."  
  
"Why? It looks like you got a lot of people to talk to, " Jules said glancing over her shoulder and seeing catty bitches staring at her from the table he was sitting at. She then looked over at Lisa and her table. She saw Lisa was rubbing her head. That meant a world class headache for Lisa, and she knew she would be getting one soon.  
  
Then she looked back to Michael who was still there right in front of her. He had taken off his button down top and had on a tight T-shirt. His jeans were so tight. She saw all his best assets. She then went to leave and he put up a hand and arm and blocked her.  
  
"Please tell me we can be friends," Michael said and his eyes swirled. Had she imagined that? Then she looked up into his face which looked perplexed, like she had seen something that she was not supposed to. Then she thought she heard voices and screams, and saw visions. Jules felt faint. Then things went black.  
  
Lisa raced to her best friend's side. Michael had caught her and Lisa came over then. No one else saw. Michael had made sure of it.  
  
"Please do not tell anyone? She hates the nurse's office," Lisa said begging and pleading with Michael.  
  
"Ok," Michael said, looking to make sure no one noticed. He did notice that people avoided these two girls a lot. Like they were scared of them. Michael liked them both. They were honest humans. He hated people who acted like the ones who swarmed all over Gabriel and him since they came to school and the neighborhood.  
  
Jules got up and thanked Michael.  
  
Michael said "No problem, but you owe me a date."  
  
"What?" Jules said.  
  
"Yeah, I will tell you when and where. I will have to think about it. For now however, you both need to say hi to me and be nice," Michael said smiling.  
  
"Ok, I guess we owe you that much," Lisa said. "But I still want to wreck your brother"  
  
Michael chuckled. "Oh I know you do," Michael said and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
Lisa got crimson red and turned and ran to her locker. Jules raised her eyebrows and said "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," Michael said. He had thought it though, and it was obscene knowing what he knew of Lisa's thoughts of his brother. How had she known what he was thinking? He was an Archangel. No one could hear his thoughts save for his brothers and his father. What were these girls?  
  
Jules heard that thought and just raised her eyebrows. Was she hearing things again? Surely Michael had not just thought or asked what they were?  
  
Jules backed away frightened of what he was thinking.  
  
"Are you ok?" Michael asked of Jules.  
  
"I have to go," Jules said running in the direction of where she saw Lisa go.  
  
Lisa was breathing heavy and hyperventilating when Jules got to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jules asked.  
  
"Are you?" Lisa asked back.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jules asked.  
  
"I have no clue. I have not felt like this for a long time, " Lisa said, shoving her books in her locker. She had a few more classes then the last class was English. Thank god Jules had English with her.  
  
"Let me know if you need me?" Jules said leaving her. She walked off in another direction. Lisa saw Michael was following her.  
  
"Now what is that boy up to?" she thought. She shrugged and went to her next class, which fortunately was cooking and no boys were in it. No boys meant no Gabriel. Thank god.  
  
The next few classes were the same, no Gabriel.  
  
Then she came into the English class and sat at the back of the class with Jules, who started taking notes right away. Lisa was tired and fell asleep.  
  
The teacher woke her up and said "Ok miss who sleeps in my class. We will be reading some heavy books. Tell me, have you read this book?" the teacher asked.  
  
Lisa got up and looked at the book and smiled. "Why yes, and you know, that was when I was in sixth grade that I read that book," Lisa said.  
  
"Ok smarty pants, if you read this book then-" the teacher started saying something.  
  
Lisa interrupted her and quoted the the first page of the book in question.  
  
The teacher's mouth dropped and she said "Go back to sleep. I think you will be teaching this class in a few years."  
  
Lisa smiled and was about to lay her head down when she glanced over. A few rows from her she saw Gabriel raise his eyebrows at her and say "Spitfire, you amaze me."  
  
Lisa stuck out her tongue and laid her head back down. Her headache seemed to go away.  
  
She vaguely heard thing go on in the class. Gabriel seemed to be asking a lot of questions about the reading assignments.  
  
As the class was over, Jules made Lisa wake up.  
  
"You ok?" Jules asked.  
  
"Just one of my headaches," Lisa said.  
  
They walked by the teachers desk and saw her talking to Gabriel, who just walked out and blew a kiss to Lisa. Lisa whipped him the finger.  
  
Queen B said "You wish, dweeb," and then followed behind him.  
  
The teacher stopped both Jules and Lisa.  
  
"I was wondering if you two would want to tutor some of your classmates soon. I already know which ones will need it, " the teacher said.  
  
They both said they would, and left.  
  
Jules would be driving them home. They watched Gabriel and Michael jump into the blue camaro with the Queen B's and leave.  
  
"I want a do over," Lisa said, massaging her temples.  
  
"Why? You like him, don't you, and what did you think Michael said?" Jules asked. She had been wondering that all day.  
  
"He thought that-- yeah, right ... I was thinking dirty thoughts of his brother and he knew it." Lisa said "There is no way he knew that. Unless he is like us, Jules."  
  
"There is no way," Jules said, but she was wondering the same things. Weird things were happening. They had always wondered if they were the only ones with these weird powers. Could there be people or other beings like them? "No way," she said again.  
  
"Yeah you are right, there is no way," Lisa said.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa was lying on her bed listening to AC/DC’s latest cassette on her Walkman and staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about certain things that had happened that day. It was definitely one of the weirdest days she’d had in a long time.  
  
She thought she heard a faint knock, then saw her bedroom door open and Jules walked in. Lisa took the headphones off and sat up as Jules sat on her bed too. Jules had two wrapped Hostess cupcakes in her hand and tossed one to Lisa. “Sorry … didn’t really have time.”  
  
Lisa smiled as she caught it, then reached over to her nightstand and threw Jules a package of Chips Ahoy. “Me neither.” It was a tradition, first day of school they always came home and each made some type of goodies, then they got together that evening and shared and talked about everything that had happened that day while feasting on sugary treats.  
  
“Yeah, I got more homework than I expected for the first day,” Jules said. “My schedule is going to be pretty tough,” she said. Lisa nodded “Same here.” But both knew that homework wasn’t the only thing that had been on their minds that afternoon and distracted them from baking.  
  
“So what do you really think was going on today at lunch?” Jules asked, then bit into a cookie as Lisa unwrapped a cupcake. “You haven’t had one of those headaches in awhile.”  
  
“It wasn’t just a headache,” Lisa said. “I heard some things first, in my head. I never heard anything like that before. I don’t know what it was, but I know it was because of those two guys. “ She took a bite of her cupcake.  
  
Jules was quiet for a second, then said “I heard something too, right before I blacked out. And I saw something.” She thought of Michael’s eyes again, the color swirling like there was a light moving behind them. “You said that Michael read your thoughts?”  
  
Lisa nodded. “Yeah, he did. And I could hear him say he did.”  
  
“So you read his thoughts back,” Jules said. “I did too. And the more I think about it, I don’t think he meant for us to. He seemed surprised.”  
  
“Maybe they _are_ like us. Maybe they’re even hunters, with some type of abilities too.” But Lisa didn’t believe they were hunters and Jules could tell.  
  
“Do you think they’re...” Jules didn’t want to say it.  
  
“Some type of monster?” Lisa asked and Jules nodded. “I don’t know, but there’s definitely something not normal about them.”  
  
“Michael thought the same thing about us,” Jules said. “Like I said, he was surprised we could read his thoughts, like we weren’t supposed to be able to.”  
  
Lisa paused. “They’re definitely not like us. Don’t ask me how, but I know. They’re … different. Maybe they _are_ a monster. Or worse, a demon.”  
  
Jules was feeling scared, but she knew they couldn’t just ignore this. “We should look into it, try and figure it out.”  
  
“We’re not hunters. And we’re not supposed to be. We’ll be in so much trouble with our families if we start poking around stuff like that.”  
  
Jules gave a little shrug. “Only if they catch us. We can be discreet, just ask about some of it.”  
  
Lisa still wasn’t convinced. “Any time we do, we get lectured again about staying out of all the hunting stuff. Even worse … what if they ask us more questions and decide to look into it themselves? “  
  
“Well … maybe I could call Christian, ask him some vague stuff. I can probably fool him better than my dad.”  
  
“That’s what I’m saying though. We think we can fool them but they always seem to figure it out.”   
  
“Not always,” Jules said. “They never figured out about us, what we can do.”  
  
“True,” Lisa said. It was possibly worth a shot. “Maybe you _should_ call Christian.” Then she raised her eyebrow. “Or maybe you should let _me_ call him.”  
  
Jules narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you start that,” she warned.  
  
Lisa gave her a sly smile. “What? Can I help it if your brother suddenly went from nerdy to stud muffin in the past couple years?”  
  
Jules scrunched up her face. “Ugh, stop it! That’s gross! He’s your cousin, you know…”  
  
“Maybe I can write a spin off to _Flowers in the Attic_ ,” Lisa teased.  
  
Jules had her hands over her ears. “ _La la la la la_ \-- if you don’t stop, I swear I’m leaving – _la la la_ \--”  
  
“Fine,” Lisa laughed, throwing a small pillow at her. “I’ll stop. You know I do that just to see you freak out.” Her eyes glinted. “Mostly.”  
  
Jules tried not to laugh, then gave Lisa a look. “Yeah, and now that I know your thoughts get that dirty about guys, like _Nine and a Half Weeks_ dirty, that makes it worse.”  
  
Lisa felt her face get warm at the thought of Gabriel. “I don’t know why I was thinking about him like that today.”  
  
Jules gave her a knowing look. “Because he’s gorgeous, that’s why. ”  
  
“He’s also a class A jerk, and maybe a monster.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jules said softly, then gave a short laugh. “At least you don’t have a date with him. I can’t believe I did that. Why did I say yes to Michael?”  
  
“Because he’s gorgeous, that’s why.” They both smiled, then Jules sighed.  
  
“The bottom line is … we need to figure this out. And fast.”  
___________________________________________________  
  
 _I’m telling you Gabriel, I haven’t figured it all out yet, but I believe those girls could help us._  
  
 _Bro, I get that, okay? But right now, the one hates me, and the other seems to run every time you try to talk to her. This is not the time to tell them who we are and why we’re here, capiche?_  
  
 _They may be suspicious of us though. We might have to. Soon._ Michael shifted slightly as he fussed with the straps of the shoulder pads.  
  
 _For the last time, will you leave those alone Michael???_  
  
 _They’re cumbersome and unnecessary. And they smell._  
  
 _Well you’re supposed to be human, so they are kind of necessary. And that smell is you. And coach will tear you a new one if you take them off while he’s talking._  
  
Michael almost scoffed. _As if he could._ He stared at the coach, pacing quickly back in forth in front of all of them, still yelling and carrying on about how none of them were playing up to their potential.   
  
_You know Gabriel, when I asked for your help, I was surprised and impressed at how seriously you seemed to take that. Little did I know you were turning this all into some odd fantasy of human teenage desires and aspirations._  
  
 _What can I say? I like to have fun. And this is fun … young versions of us, football stars, hot car, sweet young ladies fawning all over us._ He paused. _And a couple that don’t. In any case, you can’t tell me you’re not enjoying yourself._  
  
 _Yes, I’ve been enjoying myself. More than I should. But we’re here to take care of a problem, if you recall._  
  
 _And we’re taking care of it. No reason we can't have some fun too._ Gabriel thought of the cheerleaders that would be waiting for them after practice. _Lots of fun really._ Then for some reason his mind shifted to his little spitfire, with her reddish burgundy hair, hot curvy body, and tough as nails attitude. That would definitely be **tons** of fun, disarming and winning her over. He did like her. A lot.  
  
 _If you like her so much, Gabriel, you should stop provoking her._  
  
 _I wasn’t talking to you! Why don’t you worry about your own love life? You know, since you’re hung up on the cute preppy one who’s scared to death of you?_  
  
Michael was quiet for several seconds before responding. _I’m not worried. And I’m not ‘hung up’ on anyone. I’m simply here to take care of what needs done._  
  
 _Uh-huh. Sure thing, bro. Whatever you say._


	5. Chapter 5

Football practice was boring. It was not challenging at all. They however were blending in to find out what was going on. And Michael and Gabriel figured there was something going on. Gabriel used the fact that there was something evil always going on here on Earth to his advantage.  
  
It was early when practice got out at 6 pm. Michael even was restless. They barely worked up a sweat. They of course took showers and went to the one hangout that all the popular kids went to. When they walked into the place and did not see Lisa or Jules, they both got severely disappointed and made an excuse to ditch the young cheerleaders. The other players like Brad and Greg were quick to take them home, which made Gabriel and Michael relieved.  
  
They both seemed to steer the Camaro in the direction of Jules' and Lisa's houses which were on the edge of town. They knew about the girls' families. They were related to Sam and Dean Winchester, who would be the beginning of the end of this whole ball of wax. _  
  
_"You think them two know that their families hunt?" Gabriel asked blasting some Def Leppard.  
  
Michael just gave him a weird look. Michael had a quiet way about him. He was thinking of a way to convince Gabriel not to spy on the girls, but he wanted to also. He just gave him a smile that said he was in for what Gabriel was thinking.  
  
****************************************  
Meanwhile Lisa and Jules were still talking about the boys, not suspecting that the boys werte talking about them and coming to spy on them.  
 _  
_Lisa and Jules had gifts, but they still paled in comparison to Gabriel's and Michael's. They would fall out their trees if they knew that they were falling for two archangels, not two teenage boys. And now they both thought they were monsters.  
  
"You know it is too bad, Lisa. That Gabriel is really cute. What if he really liked you?" Jules said smiling. She heard the expletives coming from Lisa's mouth in the next few seconds. She laughed. Lisa was fighting her attraction.  
  
Lisa whipped her cousin and best friend the middle finger. Jules figured she had it coming for all the dirty thoughts she had of her brother a few years back. Jules laughed. They stayed at each others house late. Hell, their parents did not mind since their houses were so close. The yard however for both their houses was huge. And there were back buildings where their relatives did their secret business. The business that they never talked about but knew about.  
  
Lisa smiled "Ok girl, how about the feelings you have for tall dark and dreamy? Hell he is GOOD LOOKING!!! Plus he actually made you promise to go out with him," Lisa said making Jules blush.  
  
"Yeah but he was being nice," Jules said smiling and going to Lisa's vanity and brushing her hair. They spent a lot of nights fixing each other's hair and crying over boys.  
  
Lisa sat up and looked at her cousin. Michael at least has been friendly. Gabriel had taunted her.  
  
"I think he likes you." Lisa said going over to the vanity and taking the hairbrush from her. She started brushing Jule's hair and putting it in braids.  
  
*****************************************  
The guys pulled up to the gate that was outside of the girls houses. All over the gates had warning signs of trespassing and be warned we shoot .  
  
Michael laughed. "Like this would keep us out," Michael said. They pulled the car to a nearby side road so that the brothers of these girls would not sic their guns on it. Gabriel loved that car.  
  
Gabriel got out and said "You ready Bro?"  
  
"Yep. Hopefully we will find out why they can read our thoughts," Michael said. He was hoping the girls were not part of what they were originally brought down to destroy.  
  
They snapped to Lisa's balcony and made themselves invisible.  
  
They also noticed first that the door was open, second that the girls both had on their pajamas. Gabriel raised his eyebrows noticing Lisa wore a low cut pajama top. Jules was a little more modest. _  
  
_They just leaned up against the railing and listened.  
  
******************************************************  
Jules started to get a headache and rubbed her head. "Even if he does, we have to be careful who we trust," Jules said . She could swear she was hearing that weird sound like at lunch before she fainted.  
  
Lisa had not picked that up yet. She continued talking. "Yeah, if they are monsters, they are going down. Of course if people knew our abilities, even our families, we would be six feet under," Lisa said. Jules shook her head.  
  
And plain as day Lisa and Jules heard in their heads " _What are they?_ " _  
  
_The both turned to the balcony and got up. Lisa got the ball bat. Her head was pounding now, hearing the noises like at lunch. They were high pitched and killing her head. They snuck to the door and opened it. To their surprise there was no one there. They would have seen them too. What Michael and Gabriel did not know was these two had a gift that would have let them see them no matter what.  
  
******************************************  
Gabriel and Michael snapped back to the car mere seconds before the girl opened the door.  
  
Gabriel looked at Michael as he was getting in the car. "What are those two?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea but I want to get to know them and find out. I am hoping they can help us. I am hoping they are not what we came here for," Michael said, sitting down as Gabriel cranked the engine. They took off to their house which was a few miles away from the girls. They had a nice house. All angels had emergency stashes, or at least the smart ones. _  
  
_They left the car in the driveway and walked into the house which had a lake in the back.  
  
"You know we should have a party," Gabriel said looking out at the lake in their backyard.  
  
"Maybe," Michael said. "You know Britney would love to get into your bed."  
  
"Oh Father, not her. She is so boring," Gabriel said rubbing his temples. He wanted to see if he could get that redhead over here and break down her walls so he could find out what she was. Ok, and to get into her pants.  
  
Michael laughed. Gabriel had every girl in that school swooning. Michael was shy and had girls too, but he only had one he wanted to get to know. _  
  
********************************************************  
_ The girls were relieved when no one was there. They still had a feeling they were being watched just before they went to open the doors.  
  
"I say we put up the salt and demon traps. This way if they get past them, we are dealing with something besides demons and bad stuff," Lisa said.  
  
Jules shook her head. "What would they be if they are not bad? Even our families have never dealt with something that was good. Hell, we are good but they would consider what we could do bad," Jules said softly.  
  
"Ok good point," Lisa said. Her headache suddenly left and she was so tired. Jules was feeling the same way. _  
  
_"I am going to head home," Jules said, getting up and hugging her. Lisa watched her walk over to her house and go up to her room. Lisa locked her doors and fell asleep.  
  
Both her and Jules had dreams that night of Gabriel's and Michael's house with the lake.  
  
When they got up the next morning, they felt at peace. Lisa told Jules all about her dream on the way to school.  
  
"We both had that dream, you know that?" Jules said.  
  
Lisa shook her head. She wanted not to think of it. She opted to avoid Gabriel, and at first it worked. Jules was not so lucky. She had Chemistry with Michael. He had transferred in that very day. It was only the second day of school. All the girls wanted him to sit by them. Michael instead sat right next to Jules and looked right at her.  
  
Jules decided to ignore Michael until the teacher said "Who you are sitting with now is your lab partner." Jules looked right at him and noticed he had been looking at her the whole time. Michael just smiled at her.  
  
She shook her head and buried her face in her hand. "Oh brother," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Now I am not that bad," Michael said to her, making her smile.  
  
"No you are not. It is just, I am going to get teased by my best friend. And get reamed out by the girls who already hate me," Jules said, and shook her head because she had not wanted to say that. Michael made her nervous and giddy. __  
  
"Well I like you. I want to be around you. As for all the haters, I will take care of them. I will make everyone like you," Michael said. And Jules felt like he would. Whatever he was, it was good. She had that feeling. And she knew she would sense if he was bad.  
  
She smiled at him and he reached over and grabbed her hand. She felt all the tension leave her. She also felt her headache go away, like he made it go away. She knew he could read her thoughts and she tried to block him. But just then she decided, no matter what he is going to hear me anyway. I will just think stuff I want him to know.  
  
They discussed chemistry even though both knew it was not what the other wanted to talk about. They would have to discuss what they heard each other think sometime, but that sometime could not be now. They both were not ready for that. Before the class ended, Michael looked at her and decided he would ask her.  
  
"Hey, we are having a party this weekend. Would you and your cousin want to come?" Michael asked. He was hoping she would not say what he knew she would.  
  
"No, I can't," she said.  
  
"I figured I would try," he said, and the bell rang and he got up and took off fast.  
  
She was stunned. Lisa walked up to her to complain about Math which she had next.  
  
"Jules, you ok?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Yes, I am fine. Michael is in my Chem class. He asked me to go to their party this weekend, " she said.  
  
"Well that is not happening. I do not want to be near his brother if I can help it," Lisa said, looking through her locker for her books. "I will see you at lunch," Lisa said as she ran to class.  
  
  
Jules watched as Gabriel followed her cousin to class. She wondered why he had followed her. She had enough of her own problems. Lisa could handle that guy. She hoped at least.  
  
*********************************************  
Lisa got to the back of the class and slid in as the bell rang. The teacher was just about to teach when the door opened and Gabriel walked in with a note for the teacher.  
  
Mr Glass took the note and pointed to a seat. Gabriel instead went to right in front of her, to her disapproval. And sat down. He then turned around and said "Hey Spitfire, now you can talk to me."  
  
"No thank you. I hate math, but I would rather do math then talk to you," Lisa said.  
  
"Ooo ouch, I am hurt," Gabriel said and acted like he had been shot, holding his chest. He then turned around.  
  
Lisa usually fell asleep in this class but Gabriel was distracting her. And she noticed he actually was good at math.  
  
The whole B court however swooned when he would answer the teacher with the correct answer. And some moved back to where they sat, or tried to. The teacher turned and said "Hey, you all need to go back to your seats. The seat you sat in the first day you were here is the seat you are going to be in the rest of the year."  
  
The B's were severely disappointed. Gabriel laughed and she heard him say under his breath "Thank god."  
  
He was an enigma to her. And he got on her nerves.  
  
Then after class he turned around before leaving and smiled at her. "See that was not so bad, was it? Maybe you and Jules could come to my party?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Not if my life depended on it," she said and she got up and ran out of class.  
  
Gabriel watched her run from him and followed her out to the hall. He then watched her catch up to Jules and go into the lunchroom.  
  
Michael tapped him the shoulder as Britney walked up and kissed him on the cheek. He was going to have to tell that girl at some point she was not his type. He had eyes for Lisa.  
  
******************************************************  
Lisa watched as Gabriel and his cronies made their way into the lunchroom. Jules and her were already to sit down when they started going through the line.  
  
Jules had gotten a salad. Lisa had a soda and some veggies, and chips. This day's lunch was pretty bad. She had just grabbed some carrots and celery with ranch from the salad bar.  
  
Michael came up behind them and sat right next to Jules. He opened his milk and drank as they all watched him. Their friend Sonja about had a heartattack.  
  
Lisa shook her head thinking, damn it, this means Gabriel might come over here, dang it.  
  
Michael laughed and said "I could call him over if you like."  
  
"No, please don't," Lisa said hiding her head.  
  
Sonja was like "Please do. I want to meet him."  
  
Michael laughed but did not call Gabriel over. Gabriel was in the middle of swooning B's anyway.  
  
Jules looked at Michael. "Are you happy now?" she asked.  
  
"Yep starting to be happy," he said . The girls noticed their headaches were not coming as much if they just stopped fighting their gift.  
  
Michael just sat there and talked to all the girls at the table. Mostly talking and complimenting Jules, who was over the moon but suspicious of him. When Michael got up and walked away before lunch was over, he said "See you later, ladies."  
  
"What was that?" Lisa said to Jules.  
  
"I think we might have to go to this party," Jules said.  
  
"Damn it," Lisa said and looked over at Gabriel who just looked up and waved at her. She whipped him the finger and he laughed and smiled. Then he yelled over "But I love you, Spitfire."  
  
"Kiss my ass, Gabriel," she yelled back, and the lunch admin gave her detention.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa was furious as they walked out of the cafeteria. “I just want to wring his neck. No -- I want to punch him right in the face and break his nose.” _His gorgeous face_. That thought popped in her mind, and her cheeks got hot. Good thing they were already flushed from her anger. _Damn it_ , she thought. No, damn **him**.  
  
“Will you calm down?” Jules said. “This is what got you into trouble in the first place, your temper.”  
  
“No, _he’s_ what got me into trouble in the first place!”  
  
“No,” Jules said slowly, “you getting all wound up about him is what did it. You need to chill.” Jules paused. “And figure out whether you like him or hate him. Which is it?”  
  
“Hate him!” Lisa was still fuming, even though she got quiet for a second or two, then shot back, “Both I guess.”  
  
“Well this is crazy. You can’t keep going on like this. You can’t avoid him. Hell, we’re going to see him in English. And you can’t keep acting like this. So you either need to blow him off completely and ignore him, or talk to him.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks Joyce Brothers,” Lisa said sarcastically. Jules whacked her in the arm with her binder. Lisa stopped and turned toward Jules, her eyebrows raised in a you-did-not-just-do-that look. Jules just stared back calmly, even though her cousin could definitely kick her ass if she chose to.  
  
“I’m serious, Lis. This is nuts. It’s the second day of school, and he’s got you so freaked out that you got detention over him. And thanks, by the way … what am I supposed to do while I wait for you?”  
  
Lisa smiled wickedly. “Oh I’m sure you can think of something to do. With someone.”  
  
Now it was Jules’ turn to blush. "That's what I mean. That’s exactly what I don’t want.”  
  
“Are you sure? You forget I was there at lunch? I saw how you were around him. He likes you. And you can’t tell me you don’t like him too.”  
  
Jules looked down just for a moment. “Yeah, I like him. But I shouldn’t.” She looked back up and lowered her voice. “We’re still not sure who or what they are, if they’re dangerous. I shouldn’t be alone with him. It’s not safe. What if he really **is** …” Jules stopped talking, partly because of being in public, and partly because she still didn’t want to think about that.  
  
Lisa’s eyes softened towards her cousin’s concerns. “So stay in the library. There are always people there. Or go watch Sonja at color guard practice.” Lisa perked up. “Actually, you don’t have to worry. He has football practice. He’ll be there, so he can’t bother you.”  
  
Jules sighed. “Yeah, okay. But I’m not kidding, Lisa, you keep yourself under control, especially around Gabriel. I mean maybe that’s exactly what he wants, to get you distracted, let your guard down and then… something bad.” Jules gave her a pointed look.  
  
Lisa snickered as she turned to go. “I don’t think so. I think he’s just being cocky. And an ass.”  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The afternoon seemed to drag. Math was fine, but Jules’ least favorite subject was History. She was already starting to hate that class after the second day. Fortunately English was up next, which she loved, and she only hoped that Lisa had calmed down and would not have any more outbursts related to Gabriel. Of course part of the problem was she couldn’t control what Gabriel might do to try and aggravate her. Or could she?  
  
She waited halfway down the hall that led to English class. She knew Lisa came from the back annex, not this way. She saw Gabriel strolling down the hall with Britney toward class. Ugh. Still, she had to do this, to keep Lisa from blowing up again. And maybe even to keep her safe.  
  
“Gabriel,” she called, and he turned his head toward her. She beckoned for him to come over, ignoring the Britney’s derisive little laugh.  
  
“Go on, I’ll catch up,” Gabriel said to Britney as he walked over to Jules. Britney gave Jules one last look of disgust and continued down the hall. Gabriel flashed Jules a curious smile. “What’s up Muffy? Where’s that hot and bothered friend of yours?”  
  
Jules ignored his playful, annoying banter. “You mean my cousin? That’s what I want to talk to you about.”  
  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow, looked interested. “Okay. Shoot.”  
  
“I want you to stop bugging her.”  
  
He laughed. “You do, huh?”  
  
Jules gave him a serious look. “Yes, I do. You’ve got her all upset. You got her in trouble. She got detention because of you.”  
  
He held his hands up. “Hey, she’s the one who yelled out curse words in front of the lunch lady. I didn’t do that.”  
  
“No, you were just the one teasing her and driving her batty. I’m not kidding. I want you to back off and leave her alone.”  
  
He smirked. “Oh relax, Laura Ashley. You know, I’m really not the jerk you’re making me out to be. I tease her because I like her. “  
  
“Well if you really like her, then stop tormenting her and give her a little space. Before she ends up totally hating you.”  
  
“You mean she doesn’t already? There’s still hope?” His tone was facetious, and Jules was starting to get angry. Maybe Lisa had the right idea of punching him in the face.  
  
Gabriel seemed to be reading her expression -- or her thoughts? -- and his face got a tiny bit serious. “Look, I’m just having a little fun with her.”  
  
“It’s not fun! She got detention for crying out loud.” She looked at him. “I don’t know what you’re really up to here, but I’m telling you – I’m asking you -- _please stop_.” She sighed. “And if you really do like her, give her a chance to calm down.”  
  
His face was still somewhat serious, but his eyes twinkled a little. “If I do, will you put in a good word for me?”  
  
Jules rolled her eyes at him. “Well if you don’t, it doesn’t matter what I say. She’s never going to like you if you push her to the point of hating you.”  
  
He gave her a playful smile. “Fine. I’ll be nice. I’ll try anyway. Maybe I’ll even put in a good word for _you_.” He waggled his eyebrows once, and she blushed a tiny bit. He had to bring up Michael. Oh, she was definitely tempted to punch Gabriel in the face … right after Lisa got her chance. Still, he was smiling almost sweetly at her. Maybe deep down he wasn’t such a jerk. Or a monster. _Careful Jules,_ she thought to herself, _keep your head on straight. You just don’t know._  
  
Gabriel looked up, seeing the hall was starting to get deserted. “Come on, we’d better get going. The bell’s going to ring.”  
  
“Uh uh,” Jules said. “You wait 10 seconds before coming. If she sees us come in together, I’ll be in the doghouse. And you’ll never get out of it.” Gabriel laughed and shook his head, but watched as she hurried down the hall, then he followed along.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
English class was surprisingly uneventful. Gabriel actually kept his promise and didn’t give Lisa any grief at all. He smiled at her a couple times even -- a nice smile, not that cavalier grin he tended to give her that could easily make her blood boil. Lisa still had an irked look in her eyes for him, but simply turned away. Especially when Britney kept shooting her deadly looks.  
  


Time passed by quickly. Lisa participated just a little more than the day before. Gabriel asked several questions again. At one point Mrs. Collier asked the class to partner up for a quick discussion. Britney practically leaped across the row and grabbed Gabriel with a smug little smile on her face, which was fine because Lisa had immediately turned her back to Gabriel to partner with Jules.  
  
When class was over, Mrs. Collier asked the two girls to stay behind briefly. Jules watched Gabriel look their way as he walked out with Queenie, but Lisa didn’t even glance toward him.  
  
“Two things,” Mrs. Collier said. “I know this isn’t the Advanced Placement class, but I want you both to consider taking the A.P. test in the spring. You definitely could do well on it. I can give you the extra notes to study, and work with you once in awhile in the morning or after school.” They both nodded. “Good,” said Mrs. Collier.  
  
“Second, if you’re still willing to tutor and help your classmates, I’d like you to get started right away. I don’t want anyone falling behind in my class. You can both work with each one, but Julie, I’d like you to especially work with Eileen. She gets pretty frustrated, and Mr. Anderson said you would be patient with her and able to help. “ She turned to Lisa. “The other one is the new boy, Gabriel. You would mostly work with him then.” Lisa’s face was absolutely blank, almost stony.  
  
Mrs. Collier continued. “He seems to be rather smart, but he’s having trouble with the smaller details of everything. He's definitely more focused on the big picture. Also, I get the strong impression he’s not much of a reader. You’ll need to push him on that.” Lisa still had said nothing, hardly moved a muscle. “Is that okay, Lisa? I figured you could really help him. And I know he thinks you’re very smart, I heard him say so.”  
  
Now Lisa got a little pink. She cleared her throat quickly. “Sure. Not a problem,” she said flatly.  
  
Mrs. Collier smiled. “Good. I’m glad you two are in this class. I think this will all work out very well.”  
  
They walked out the door, and Jules snuck a cautious glance at Lisa. “You okay?” she asked tentatively.  
  
“Just peachy,” Lisa said sarcastically. “I mean really, how could this day get any worse?”  
  
Her question was answered 30 minutes later when she reported for detention and saw Gabriel sitting in the back.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Jules had decided to hang out and study on the bleachers by color guard practice while Lisa was at detention. She got through her Math homework quickly, then pulled out her History work. She glanced at it for about a minute, then sighed and put it away for later. She knew she shouldn’t procrastinate, but she just didn’t think she’d be able to do it with all the distractions. She was occasionally watching Sonja and the others practice their flags and rifles. But not too far across the way was the football team practicing. She found herself glancing over at them here and there as well, a little curious, trying to figure out who was who behind the helmets and bulky equipment.  
  
Then she looked to the left of color guard and saw the cheerleaders practicing – although they were obviously taking a long break to stare at the football team, whisper, giggle, carry on. Jules shook her head. Yet another reason to not even bother. Football players wound up together with cheerleaders and rich popular girls, not smart nobodies. She pulled out her English book and started reading it, tried to focus on that instead.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Lisa stood in the doorway of detention, not moving. Then the proctor, Mr. Webb, said “Miss Campbell … I suggest you get in here before you earn yourself another afternoon with me.” Lisa looked down and walked in. She glanced quickly around, but there were only half a dozen desks, almost all of them already filled. There was one in the front that had some books and papers piled on it, and Lisa was about to ask if she could move it to sit there when Mr. Webb said “Just take that last seat in the back.” Of course. She made her way to the back and slowly slid in the empty desk beside Gabriel.  
  
“Good. Now get to work. Homework first, then you can read, draw, sleep, I don’t care. Just be quiet.”  
  
She could see Gabriel out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her as she took some things out of her bag. She glanced up at him. He gave her a little smile, again not the arrogant one, but definitely still somewhat flirty. She narrowed her eyes just the tiniest bit and turned and focused back on her work. She could see him writing something down on his notebook. After a few seconds, she heard him clear his throat slightly. She glanced over. He was looking at her. She gave him a puzzled, slightly irritated look, and he tapped his pencil on his notebook. He had it all the way to the side of his desk and it was propped up a little even. She glanced at it, the writing on it.  
  
**Hey there Spitfire**.  
  
She gave him a dirty look and went back to her work, tried to ignore him. But he was writing again, and then she heard another slight tapping noise. She couldn’t help herself, and she glanced over again.  
  
**Sorry**  
  
She let out a tiny huff, then grabbed her own notebook and pencil and wrote furiously, then tilted her notebook towards him.  
  
**Leave me alone**  
  
He wrote again, and they proceeded to communicate back and forth, pretending to be studying between messages.  
  
**Just wanted to apologize, felt bad about detention.**  
  
**Why are you even here?**  
  
**Told you, felt bad. So I flooded the toilets in the 2nd floor boys bathroom.**  
  
**What???**  
  
He gave her a self-satisfied smile, then wrote **So I’d have to do detention too**. After she read that, he wrote some more. **Also wanted to see you**.  
  
Oh she would not blush over him again. She kept her face stony. But she couldn’t help but write **Why?**  
  
**Told you before. I like you.**  
  
**Well maybe I don’t care.**  
  
He frowned a little at that, paused. Then he wrote again. **Maybe I want you to give me another chance.**  
  
**Why should I?**  
  
**Because you might like me too. If you got to know me**.  
  
She was starting to get butterflies in her stomach, which was really frustrating her, and before she could stop herself, she wrote **Why would I even want to?**  
  
He read it, and she could see a quick flash over his face. Disappointment. Maybe even hurt. She actually felt horrible for a second. Then his face quickly composed, went back to his casual demeanor. He paused for a second, then wrote again.  
  
**Okay. No problemo**. He had a little cheeky grin on his face again, but it seemed the tiniest bit forced to her. She looked down at her desk. What was going on here? Was he actually disappointed, hurt? And was she actually feeling guilty about that?  
  
She heard the tap again, glanced over at what he wrote. **Again, sorry**.  
  
Damn it, she thought. Why was she feeling so bad? He was a world class jerk ... or was he? She started to write a note back. **Look it’s not that I—**  
  
A throat cleared loudly. “Excuse me…” Lisa’s head shot up, as did Gabriel’s. She looked to the front of the class where Mr. Webb was staring at the both of them, his arms folded. He apparently had been watching for a little bit. “What exactly is going on back there with you two?” Neither one said a word, and after a few seconds, he spoke again. “I’m about to give you both another detention. You’re supposed to be doing your work, not having love chats.” The other kids snickered, and he shushed them loudly. Lisa wanted to crawl in a hole.  
  
“It’s not like that at all, sir,” Gabriel said. “She’s in my English class. I was asking about our homework.” He spoke very matter-of-factly.  
  
Mr. Webb looked over his glasses at Gabriel. “Do I look stupid to you, young man? Shall I come back there and have a look at your notebook, maybe read aloud all these ‘English’ questions you have?” Gabriel was silent, his expression unreadable. There were more snickers again, though quieter this time.  
  
As uncomfortable and upset as Lisa was feeling already, she knew she had to do something fast to keep that from happening. “Mr. Webb, he’s telling the truth,” she said, looking at him straight in the eye. “Mrs. Collier asked me to help him with his English when he needs it. I’m his tutor.” Mr. Webb gave her a skeptical look. “You can ask her yourself. She’ll tell you.”  
  
“Oh rest assured, I will,” Mr. Webb said, staring briefly from one to the other. They silently met his gaze back, and after a few seconds he spoke again. “Move your desks over there to the side and work quietly together. And be aware, if I get any inkling you are not working on English, or if Mrs. Collier does not corroborate your story young lady, you will both have three more days of detention.”  
  
Lisa and Gabriel slowly and quietly slid their desks over to the side, close to each other, then sat back down. Lisa wasn’t sure what she was feeling right now. As angry as she had been at him, she did have to admit that she wasn’t exactly hating the idea of being with him right now. Maybe because he was sorry, trying to make it up to her, being much nicer since lunch. And maybe for other reasons too.  
  
He leaned his head closer to her and spoke very, very quietly, “Good save. Quick thinking. Very impressive.”  
  
She couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit. “Thank you.”  
  
“Thanks for at least caring enough to save my ass,” he said nonchalantly.  
  
She turned to look, and got caught up in the warmth of his honey-brown eyes for a second before casually whispering back, “I saved both our asses.”  
  
He looked amused. “Yes you did.”  
  
Her eyes lingered on his handsome face for another moment, then she grabbed her book and said, “Get out your English book. We _are_ going to work.”  
  
He let out a little chuckle. “Anything you say, Spitfire.”


	7. Chapter 7

Michael watched her studying. Her hair was so pretty in this light he thought. Britney, being the pest she was, was talking loudly as always right after practice. They all walked right to the benches and Britney was just yammering away.  
  
"You know what your brother did today?" Britney asked  
  
He was looking up at Jules when she nudged him and was snapping her fingers at him.  
  
"What did my darling brother do?" Michael asked, already knowing because his brother was not at practice.  
  
"He flooded the bathroom toilets. Now he has to be detention for a week. A week!!!" Britney said shouting. Jules looked up.  
  
That made Michael happy because she looked right at him. Then she looked down. Michael smiled up at her. Britney would not quit though.  
  
"Look, you have to talk to him please. My social life is going to suffer. I am the head Cheerleader and he is the quarterback. Your folks will probably ground him. At least that is what he tells me," Britney said.  
  
Michael looked at her funny, then he remembered that was Gabriel's excuse to not hang with Britney and the other girls. He had to admit Gabriel was focused on Lisa and he was determined to make her see him as a good guy. He knew that was the reason he flooded the toilets. Michael had to admit that was a good way to talk to her.  
  
Before Britney could utter another word Michael said "OK I will talk to him. Now I have business to attend to," and he climbed the bleachers two at a time.  
  
Jules looked up and heard Britney say "Well I swear he did not hear a word I said."  
  
Jules saw Michael coming right for her. Then right as she looked down he was there.  
  
"So are you coming to my- I mean our party?" Michael asked.  
  
"Is Britney going to be there?" Jules looked up at him and looked into his amazing eyes.  
  
"You know if I said I could arrange for it to be a party of four, would you and Lisa come?" Michael asked.  
  
"The whole school is already coming. I heard it through the grapevine about your last party. And how would you cancel that party?" Jules asked  
  
"Oh I have my ways. I however would love to see you there. And just because these cheerleaders-" Michael said stopping right there. He saw how they treated Jules and Lisa. He did not blame the girls. The other girls and some of the guys were downright mean. They even called them freaks. He heard what happened last year. He wondered if it were true. The girls were perceptive. It would not surprise him if they did have powers. They however were in the wrong family to have powers. Their family would kill them.  
  
Jules narrowed her eyes at him when he mentioned the cheerleaders. She hated them. They were so mean to Jules and Lisa, for some good reasons. It had not started out that way either. In elementary, they all had been friends. Then their powers took a hold of them. Lisa at first could not control hers. Jules was lucky hers started out small.  
  
Lisa could move things with her mind and so could Jules. Jules was trying not to think of what she was thinking. She knew somehow Michael could read their thoughts. He had proven it on several occasions.  
  
Michael saw everything that Jules was thinking, including why the other kids would be afraid. And they were afraid. Lisa had an ex boyfriend that she slammed up against a wall when he tried something. Not that Michael did not blame the girls. These kids deserved what they got. He still wanted to know what Jules and Lisa were. If they were not careful, their family would figure it out. And then they would be killed by their own family.  
  
Michael changed the subject. "I wonder if your hellcat of a cousin is tearing my brother apart right now?" Michael said and Jules looked up at him and laughed.  
  
"Yeah I am wondering that too. I heard just after she got into detention what he did to go in with her. That boy is a glutton for punishment. She will end up hitting him," Jules said.  
  
"Or kissing him," Michael said laughing. He knew his brother would not stop until he got what he wanted.  
  
Jules laughed. "Yep, maybe that too," she said  
  
"Well you know what, I am calling in my favor. I want you to bring your cousin and you to my party. You owe me, remember. Tell her she owes me too." Michael said turning around quickly before she could say no.  
  
Jules was left in a daze then looked at her wristwatch. She needed to get across campus to see how the bloodbath went.  
  
*************************************************  
Lisa was enjoying her time with Gabriel. They had been busy the whole time in detention. He did get snarky a few times and flirted, well, like a madman, but he was sweet most of the time.  
  
He really did have a hard time with grammar. Hell she had a hard time with grammar. Especially with him smelling so good and smiling the way he did at her.  
  
She was feeling giddy by the time detention was over.  
  
"So what are we going to do when this guy asks our English teacher about the tutoring thing?" Gabriel said as he was picking up his books.  
  
"I wasn't lying. She did ask me to tutor you," Lisa said thinking maybe he would be pissed.  
  
Instead he looked right at her and wiggling his eyebrows. "That might be fun huh, Spitfire?" Gabriel said laughing when she gave him a dirty look and whipped him the finger as he walked out.  
  
She picked up her books and walked out. She watched as Britany jumped right on him as he walked. She scolded at him.  
  
Jules walked up then. She watched as Michael tapped his brother on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. Then Gabriel turned around and looked right at them and smiled. He then yelled over.  
  
"I will see you at the party Spitfire." Gabriel said giving her a cat that ate the canary grin.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Lisa asked Jules.  
  
"Well he kind of got me in a catch 22, " Jules said  
  
"What do you mean he has you in a catch 22?" Lisa asked  
  
"He knows, remember, plus I promised him a date. And I am sorry you have to go with me. That was his idea, not mine," Jules said her eyes begging Lisa. Lisa only knew one weakness besides guys with cute smiles and butterscotch eyes. Jules was that weakness. There was no way she would let her cousin go into the lion's den by herself.  
  
"Ok, we will go. But hey, we have two more days to come up with an excuse he might buy to get out of it. If not, I will not let you go alone," Lisa said looking over at Michael and Gabriel who were looking at them as they got into their car and drove away waving. They noticed that Britney was not with them.  
  
"Well that was weird huh?" Jules said noticing the same thing as they climbed into Lisa's car and drove home.  
  
"What was weird?" Lisa asked  
  
"Britney did not leave with them today," Jules said taking off her jacket.  
  
The ride home was quick and they talked mostly of their assignments. Each not wanting to talk of the boys.  
  
They both were lost in thought and left each at the driveway.  
  
Lisa was exhausted and ran upstairs and fell asleep. She had no idea Jules did the same thing. It was for the same reason. Michael and Gabriel wanted them to. And as they drifted off, they both found themselves in a dream with the guys they both liked.


	8. Chapter 8

Jules didn’t realize at first she was dreaming. She was sitting on the bleachers at school again, and it was all so very familiar. But then she noticed there was no one else around – she was completely alone. Her eyes scanned the football field, the baseball field, all around her. It was quiet and peaceful. Still, this wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. She knew she had gone home already. And she also knew that it would not be this quiet, or abandoned.  
  
She began to be aware that she was not alone, even though she could see there was no one else around. It was like a feeling, or maybe a presence. She wasn’t frightened … it didn’t feel dangerous or evil. In fact she found herself feeling safe or even comforted. She thought she heard a faint noise, a high pitched ringing or warbled noise. And she could sense something right near her. In fact she thought she could see something out of the corner of her eye, like a play of light and shadow. Finally she said tentatively but calmly, “I know you’re there.” She paused. “You might as well let me see you.”  
  
“Of course you knew I was there.” Michael was suddenly beside her, as though he had been there all along. His eyes were bright and piercing almost, but his face was calm. “You can sense things about me that most people can’t.”  
  
She looked at him curiously. “Why? Why can I do that?”  
  
“I’m not sure yet. But you’re special. And so is Lisa.”  
  
“But is that good or bad?” She had to admit that talking about this troubled her a little, as always, and caused her to worry. Especially since **he** was having this discussion with her.  
  
Michael tilted his head, shifted a little closer to her and she felt a tingling through her, almost like a mild electrical current. “I don’t believe you are bad. But these abilities you have,” he paused, and his bluish green eyes seemed to look right into her. “Well, like any such abilities, they can be used for good or bad.”  
  
Jules felt unnerved. “I would never use them for something bad. And neither would Lisa.” Then she paused, thinking of little “accidents” they’d had at times in the past with them. “Not on purpose anyway,” she said softly.  
  
Michael smiled. “I know. You are very good. You try to always do right. You are honest and caring. But that doesn’t mean someone else, some _thing_ else, couldn’t use or twist them to their own purpose if you weren’t careful.” He seemed to be analyzing her, and she had a sudden awful thought.  
  
“Like you? Would you use them? Would you do something … bad?” Her voice was shaking a little.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her hand gently. She could feel something almost like energy moving slowly into her, through her. He still stared into her eyes. “What do you think? Do you believe I would?” It was calming what she felt, and it did not feel bad. She shook her head no.  
  
“I don’t think you would. When I’m with you, I feel like you’re good. I feel like you’re not…” She wasn’t sure what to really say. The problem was her thoughts when she **wasn’t** with him. And all the things she knew already, from her family, from their hunting. Things she wasn’t supposed to really know about, or think about. None of that stuff was good. Nothing they ever researched or went after was friendly. So how could he be? Then again, by that same argument, how could _she_ be, with what she could do?  
  
He was still holding her hand, and his thumb was moving slowly over her skin. It was very … sensual almost. She felt a slightly different tingle go through her.  
  
“I know what you worry about, and why,” he said. “Just because your family has not encountered anything good before does not mean it doesn’t exist.” He was looking at her carefully. “I don’t want to give you more to worry about. I wanted to help ease your concerns.” He smiled again slightly. “I want you to trust me, and let me learn more about you.”  
  
She wanted to, every part of her felt like she should, but deep down she still knew she needed to be careful. No matter how she felt about him. Besides, she still needed to learn about him too. Before she could stop herself she said “What are you, really?”  
  
He leaned in very close to her, turned his head slightly so his lips were just at her ear. He whispered “I promise I’ll tell you …when the time is right.”  
  
Jules felt every nerve standing on end. He was so close to her, and she felt like he was somehow all around her, up right against her skin. She turned her head a little, just as he did the same, and his mouth was hovering just over hers. Oh god, he was going to kiss her. And she wanted him to, even leaned in the tiniest bit closer. And she knew it would be absolutely unbelievable, better than anything she had ever—  
  
“ **Julie Elizabeth Campbell**!!!” Her mother’s voice was loud, and right there, and Jules felt her whole body jolt. She gasped loudly, practically jumped off the bed as her eyes shot open.  
  
“What?? **What?**??” she shouted, disoriented. And upset. Her eyes shot around wildly for a few seconds, finally seeing her mother standing in the open doorway of her bedroom door. “Mom!!” she whined loudly.  
  
“I have been calling you for over a minute!” her mother said, frowning.  
  
“I was **sleeping**!” she shot back. _And dreaming, damn it_. She tried not to act upset, but god, couldn’t she have waited just five more seconds??  
  
“Why? Are you sick?” her mother asked more calmly. “You look flushed.”  
  
Ugh … “No,” Jules said quickly, trying not to blush more, trying to ignore the fact that she felt like she needed a cold shower. “Just … warm. I was exhausted from school so I took a nap.” She paused, tried to catch her breath as she ran her hand through her hair.  
  
“Well I’m sorry, but I need your help. I’m right in the middle of supper, and now I have to go out back and get something for your dad and brother. Please come downstairs.”  
  
“Yeah yeah, okay,” Jules said, still trying to pull herself together. Then she thought about what her mother said. “Dad is with Christian right now?” That, coupled with the “go out back” part, meant one thing.  
  
“He will be. They’re meeting up as we speak, and he’s going to call me back when he gets to a pay phone. So I need to get going.” Her mother gestured. “Come on, downstairs now, before supper is ruined. I need you to take over for me. That and the laundry.”  
  
“Okay,” Jules said impatiently again. Then she pushed a little. ”So, what are they doing?”  
  
Her mother gave her a pointed look. “Nothing you need to be concerned with.”  
  
“Yeah … no, I just mean, I guess I won’t see Dad tonight, huh?” She tried to cover her curiosity.  
  
“No, they’ll be here, later. They need to check something out, and then they’ll be home. We’ll all have supper together for once.”  
  
“Oh cool,” she said, pretending to be happy about that. Well she kind of was. But she was more interested in what was going on with the two hunter men in her family, and what she could possibly find out from them.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lisa was swimming. The water was cool but not unbearably so. She slid through the water with a few more strokes, then stopped. Her feet touched the bottom easily, she wasn’t too far from shore and the water was only about four feet deep here. She looked around. She was in a lake. She didn’t really recognize it, but as she gazed around at the other surroundings, she saw a house not too far in the distance. That seemed somewhat familiar. Then she remembered the house she had dreamt about last night. And Jules had too. She had a pretty good idea whose house that probably was.  
  
When she turned her head a little again, she saw Gabriel standing right at the shore. He had on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. He was standing right at the edge of the water with his hands in his front pockets, the tiniest smile on his face. God, he looked good. Like unbelievably good. And then she glanced down at herself quickly, suddenly scared. She breathed a sigh of relief. She did have something on. She frowned. Barely. It was a two-piece swimsuit, last year’s. The top barely covered her. She quickly retreated further back, deeper in the water until only her head and shoulders were showing, and looked at him. His grin got bigger at that. She glared slightly at him. “Perv,” she said casually.  
  
He seemed to chuckle. “Hey … it’s your dream.” She wasn’t so sure. She never would have worn something like this with him here. At least she thought so. Then she thought about what he said. She gave him a curious look.  
  
“Really? So I can control what happens?” He shrugged a little, then nodded once. “So … I can have you in some sort of ridiculously small Speedo, and even the playing field?”  
  
He waggled his eyebrows once. “If that’s what you really want.” She grimaced. Of course he would turn her joke against her.  
  
And then he was in the lake right beside her, a few feet away, his head and shoulders poking above the water as well. She was surprised at first, but didn’t move away. She looked at him for a few seconds, saw his shirt was gone, and then said jokingly “So … are you wearing a ridiculously small Speedo?”  
  
He gave her another wicked smile. “Want to see?” She shook her head at him in frustration, but tried not to crack up.   
  
“Double perv,” she said and she splashed him a little. He laughed.  
  
“Oh, really? We’re going to play that game?” He lifted his arm out of the water, pulled it back like he was winding up.  
  
“Don’t you dare…” she started to say, and he splashed her. She tried to give him an irritated look, but started laughing. She splashed him back, and they went back and forth, laughing all the while. Then he got a devilish look in his eye that made her pause. Before she knew what happened, she was drenched with water from above her, as though someone had dumped an enormous bucket on her head. She shrieked, and heard him laughing. She shook the water off of her, and stared at him in shock and irritation. “That was cheating!” she sputtered.  
  
He laughed a little more. “Maybe it was. So go ahead … get me back.” His eyes twinkled. “Come on, it’s a dream … you can do the same back if you want.”   
  
She looked at him, then thought it as hard as she could, pictured the water dumping on top of his head as well. Just as she did so though, he pushed forward in the water so he was right in front of her. The water drenched her as well again, and she let out another frustrated cry. “Oh, you jerk…”  
  
He chortled, spitting out a tiny bit of water, and shaking the water off his hair like a dog. He gave her another mischievous look. “What can I say, I like to win.”   
  
She had her hands over her mouth, coughing up a tiny bit of water. Her hair was plastered to her face, even covering her eyes, and he gently pushed it back with his fingers. He was very close to her now, and his face softened a little. She dropped her hands and tilted her face up to his. He moved his hands down to her shoulders, then over and down her back. She stared into his eyes, feeling like she was losing herself in them. She was breathing shallowly, and after a few seconds she said shakily “Let go of me.” Her voice was weak, no force or demand, and he continued to stare at her.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked gently. She didn’t answer right away, and he said “If you really want me to, I will.”  
  
 _Yes,_ she thought. _I really want you to_. But the words didn’t come out, and next thing she knew, her hands were on his shoulders and she pushed herself forward and kissed him. She broke away quickly but didn’t pull back, and then he kissed her as well, his mouth moving over hers. She let out a very soft moan. Somehow she had known kissing him would feel this good. She eagerly kissed him back until she felt his hands move to the small of her back. He pulled her closer against him, only the thin fabric of both their suits between them. At the same time, he slid his tongue between her lips, and she pushed him away roughly, her hand coming up and whacking the side of his face hard.  
  
They stood there staring at each other. She was breathing deeply. He just looked at her. She had hit him hard enough to sting her own palm, but he was simply looking at her in surprise, not pain. She was feeling torn; had she really wanted him to stop? She mumbled out a quiet “Sorry.”  
  
He gave her a gentle look, and took her hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed her open palm gently, slowly. Oh god, she couldn’t deal with this right now. She was fighting the urge to grab him again, sink back into that kiss, push her body tightly against his. His mouth was still against her palm, and she pulled her hand back. She looked at him almost apologetically and said. “My dream…” Then she thought as hard as she could _Wake up, Lisa. Wake up_.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and focused on her ceiling. She just laid there stunned for awhile. _Holy shit_ she thought. _I think I’m in trouble_.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The phone rang, Jules grabbed it and stretched the cord back to the stove. “Hello?”  
  
“It’s me,” said Lisa. Her voice sounded a little strained. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Making dinner,” Jules said, trying not to sound too stressed herself. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing, really. Just – I guess you can’t come over, huh?”   
  
“Not until later,” Jules said. It was quiet again on the other end and Jules thought maybe Lisa had hung up. “You there? What’s wrong?”  
  
“I just wanted to talk. But, it can wait.”  
  
“Well come over here if you want. Or I’ll come over later tonight. My dad and brother are going to be here a little later.” She paused. “Maybe I can get some info out of them.”  
  
“Yeah. Well, you know, just be careful you don’t tip them off,” Lisa said. Her voice was still very strange  
  
“Come on, Lis,” Jules asked, “what’s going on?”  
  
It was silent again for a bit, then finally “Nothing. Just – I had another dream.”  
  
Jules stood still. “Me too.”   
  
“Yeah,” Lisa said softly, but nothing more than that. And Jules could tell there was plenty more.  
  
“We’re going to figure this out Lisa. Don’t you worry.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jules knocked on the door. She had talked to her brother Christian (who was two years her senior). He of course told her nothing. Which is what all her family told Lisa and her, nothing.  
  
Lisa pulled the door open quick and pulled Jules in. They snuck up the back stairs. Lisa's room was in the attic and had a balcony. Her parents spoiled her. She was their only girl. Just like Jules was her parents only girl.  
  
"So what did you find out?" Lisa asked as she pulled out a tin of cookies she had just made a hour ago. Jules smiled as she ate them.

  
"Well Christian told me nothing except he will be gone the next few months. Oh, and he found a girlfriend. But anyway, so come on, give, what did you dream?" Jules asked. Jules was shaken up from her dream too. Lisa usually did not get shaken from dreams.  
  
Lisa walked around the room. "You know, " she started saying, then she just decided to spit it out. She told Jules the dream and then told her how she felt she was in trouble. "I cannot go to that party. I will make a fool out of myself," Lisa said  
  
Jules understood how she felt. "Well I promised him. Please?" Jules begged.  
  
Lisa never could say no to Jules. "Fine, for you, but you will owe me. Like big time. Like Banana Nut bread big time," Lisa said.  
  
"Fine I will make you Banana nut bread." Jules said laughing. "I had a dream too and in it Michael felt like he was actually talking to me. He was explaining that he wanted me to trust him and that I should not be afraid of him. " Jules said it and Lisa of course could read her mind just like she did with Lisa. So they saw and heard everything. They had just thought when they were younger that since they were best friends it was just something that happened.  
  
"Wow Jules, maybe he is good. And maybe they can help us and we can help them. What am I saying, I need to stay away from that boy. Far away from him." Lisa said taking another cookie.  
  
"I think there is going to be another hunt. I am shared sometimes. It got really weird when cousin Mary died. It feels like that again. Then the boys and John just disappeared and they think he started hunting," Jules said.  
  
Lisa sat down beside Jules. "We will figure this out, I swear," Lisa said knowing she had to go to that party and knowing she would hit him.  
  
**************************************************************  
Gabriel woke up and then ran down to the kitchen, knowing Michael would be staring out at the lake. He then found Michael on the porch in sweats and no shirt. He was staring out at the lake.  
  
"So what has got your boxers in a twist?" Michael said as he pulled his cup of coffee to his lips, drinking the strong liquid down.  
  
"I think I am in just as much trouble as she is. That girl woke herself up from my induced dream. She woke herself up, Michael. No one I or you have met can do that. What the hell are these girls?" Gabriel asked  
  
"They are good entities. I have no idea what yet. I just know they are good. They are scared, Gabriel, really scared, and they have every right to be. That family would filet them if they knew what they were. I am wondering though if maybe they know what they are," Michael said looking directly at Gabriel.  
  
"Michael, that would be nuts. What if they are like Sam, their cousin that has powers, but because of a demon. That family just attracts all kinds of things," Gabriel said pacing. He was nervous. No girl or woman had made him feel like this, even Kali. He wanted to kiss her in real life, not a dream.  
  
"I say we think about it. I am ditching school to set up for the party. Tomorrow is the last day of the week anyway. They have a teacher duty day on Friday when we have the party. I think this party is going to change things, maybe shake it up so we can find what we have been looking for," Michael said, but all the while thinking he wanted to take Jules into his arms and make her his.  
  
"Yep I think you, my bro, have only one thing on your mind. That shy girl who is besties with my girl, " Gabriel said laughing. Michael threw a plastic cup at him but missed. They both laughed.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
Thursday was uneventful. Gabriel and Michael both were not there at school. Lisa was glad but kind of upset. She wanted to see him. Damn him, he was good looking and all she thought of.  
  
Jules missed Michael in chemistry too. She loved how they would talk. Ok, she had it bad. She figured at first she had no chance but he always seemed to be there when she did not expect it.  
  
It was English before Jules and Lisa had something eventful happen.  
  
Britney was talking loud, saying how she had gone over to Gabriel's and he had told her to come back tonight. If they all knew what she meant. She said things really loud, and Lisa knew she should not be mad, but she was.

  
She found herself getting upset and she stared at the back of Britney's head wishing her to get a migraine.  
  
Britney laid her head down and raised her hand to go to the nurse.  
  
Jules saw Lisa staring she tapped her. "Come on, stop."  
  
Lisa blinked and Britney put down her hand.  
  
The teacher had not been paying attention anyway.  
  
Britney sat back up.  
  
As they were leaving Britney yelled out to them "Hey freaks, you going to the party? You know they just want to bang you and then tell everyone how easy you are," Britney said.  
  
Lisa yelled back "Well if that is true, then why do you care?" Then Lisa whipped her the finger.  
  
Jules said "I should have let you give her the headache full blast. She would have been sick for days."  
  
They started home.  
  
"So I guess we are going to the party, " Lisa said turning down AC/DC slightly.  
  
"I guess. Why do I have the feeling that this might really be a mistake?" Jules said.  
  
"Because anything involving the B's are a mistake," Lisa said then they laughed and turned back up the music.  
  
They were staying over Lisa's house. They would eat ice cream, tell ghost stories and talk about boys.  
  
They were in the middle of a horror movie marathon too when they heard someone knocking on the balcony window/door.  
  
They took the ball bat and opened it. Michael laughed as he took the ball bat from Lisa's hands.  
  
"Hey I just wanted to say hi girls," Michael said smiling at Jules who was still sitting on the bed eating ice cream.  
  
Michael came over and sat beside her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I missed you, and Gabriel who is still climbing missed Lisa," Michael said  
  
Lisa looked over the edge and saw no Gabriel. Gabriel snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Lisa turned around.  
  
"Looking for me Spitfire? I must say that pajama top looks good on you," Gabriel said staring at her cleavage.  
  
"Perv," Lisa said. This felt weird after the dream, and she blushed remembering his lips on hers. He was thinking of that too.  
  
"Is that all you know how to say Spitfire?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"I have never said that to you except for in a-" She stopped and blushed and looked at him. "What?"  
  
Michael just looked at Jules, watching her watch him. He took his hand and laid it on hers. "I meant what I said. You can trust us. I promise I will protect you and Lisa. So will Gabriel," Michael said  
  
"I know," Jules said. She however was distracted. She heard her uncle downstairs. And it sounded like he was moving towards the stairs.  
  
Gabriel got close to Lisa and whispered "Spitfire, you have no idea."  
  
"Wait, aren't you supposed to be with Britney? She said you were going to have her stay over tonight." Lisa said. Then added "Of course I do not give a rat's ass who you bonk," Lisa said looking into his eyes as his hand reached out and touched her face lightly.  
  
The footsteps were coming up the stairs. Jules got up locked the door and whispered "You boys better either hide or jump down, because Lisa's dad is good with a shotgun." Gabriel and Michael hid under the bed as they heard Lisa's dad knocking on her door.  
  
"Hey sweetie, is Jules here?" he said through the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
Lisa opened the door to show him there was no one there besides Jules and her.  
  
"Oh, you ladies want Christian to bring a pizza? He said he was picking me and his father one up," her dad said walking around the room and then locking the balcony doors.  
  
"Sure dad. I thought Christian left," Lisa said  
  
"He is leaving tonight with your brother. Hunting trip," he said. Then satisfied they were safe, he hugged both the girls and went back down stairs.  
  
Lisa leaned over the bed and told the boys that they could come out.  
  
Gabriel slid right out.  
  
Michael scooted out.  
  
Jules said "You guys might want to leave. "  
  
Gabriel walked towards the balcony as Michael did.  
  
Michael walked back towards Jules. "I will leave if you promise to come to our party," Michael said.  
  
"That is blackmail," Jules and Lisa said.  
  
"You see? I was going to go for a kiss," Gabriel said and then he pulled Lisa in and kissed her. His lips devoured hers. She was shaken when he let go, then she slapped him full force on the cheek.  
  
Gabriel laughed and then smiled and wiggled his eyebrows "Guess I will go to Britney and let her stay over night after all," Gabriel said, but then wanted to take it back when he saw how hurt it made her.  
  
"We will come to your party Michael, but we will not stay long, ok?" Jules said. And then Michael took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Thank you," Michael said.  
  
Gabriel turned and left as Michael went to the balcony and jumped down. They watched the boys leave and Lisa flipped Gabriel off, which made him laugh.  
  
"I hope Christian shoots Gabriel" Lisa said turning to the bed. She started crying.  
  
Jules sighed. "He is trying to make you see he likes you, and testing you. But yes, that was mean," Jules said.  
  
The whole night was talking about the boys.  
  
The boys did the same. When they got back to the car, Michael hit Gabriel.  
  
"What was that for?" Gabriel said.  
  
"You should not have said that about Britney. Lisa likes you, you know that, right? " Michael said  
  
"We will see," Gabriel said as they drove away.  
  
*******************************************************************  
They drove up to the house the party was in full swing. They went in looking great. Lisa had on a red mini dress. Jules had on a black mini dress. Lisa wanted to wow him and then kick him in the nads.  
  
Jules shook her head when she saw Britney all over Gabriel. Michael just had come down from upstairs. A cheerleader named Heidi followed him down.  
  
She saw Jules and acted like she was pulling down her skirt, and going up to him kissing him on the neck.  
  
"I am sorry, I told you no. Please leave me alone," Michael said, spotting Jules who walked out to the porch and looked over the lake.  
  
Lisa went over to the girl Heidi and said "You are a bitch." Lisa was already wound up after seeing Britney making out with Gabriel.  
  
Heidi laughed "At least I am no freak like you and your cousin. Everyone knows you two are freaks," she said.  
  
Lisa slapped her. Then her eyes started to glow. She felt out of control. She stopped herself. She stormed out of the door. She walked out to the pool and started looking for a quiet place. Britney ran over to her friend, and her clique followed Lisa out to the pool. They however walked out the door and were suddenly in a another place. Actually it was Britney's house. They were in her front yard.  
  
"How did that happen?" Britney asked.  
  
The girls shook their heads and were really weirded out.  
  
*************************************************************************  
Lisa found a bottle of whiskey and drank it.  
  
She sat down. She had almost hurt someone.  
  
"You ok?" Gabriel asked  
  
She looked up and said "No I'm not. Not at all."  
  
******************************************************************  
Jules sat down at a bench and then heard him behind her coming down the path.  
  
"Why must you follow me?" Jules said as he sat down.  
  
"I like you. Them girls mean nothing to me. I hate parties, but I thought maybe this would give us a real chance to talk," Michael said . She looked up into his blue eyes.  
  
"I- ok, that dream was no dream was it?" Jules asked turning towards him.  
  
"No. Gabriel and I made you dream of us. However you guys controled more of it than most people," Michael said.  
  
"So you are not human?" Jules asked.  
  
"No, but neither are you," Michael said.  
  
"Do you think I am a freak?" Jules said.  
  
"If I did, I would have to call myself a freak too," Michael said.  
  
He then reached out to her face and his thumb massaged her cheek. He pulled her close and kissed her fully on the lips. Jules deepened the kiss then he slid his tongue into her mouth.  
  
She thought this is what Heaven feels like.


	10. Chapter 10

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Gabriel said to Lisa, sitting beside her. He reached for her bottle of whiskey, and she moved it to her other hand and slapped his away.  
  
“Why should I tell you?” she said bitterly. She felt shaken, so out of control. She hadn’t felt this out control in a long time, maybe ever. She wanted to cry. Scream. And since he was here, punch him in the face. “”Why do you care?” she continued.  
  
He was looking at her, his face unreadable. “Well apparently telling you I like you means nothing, so I guess I don’t know what to say to that.”  
  
She scoffed. “I’m not playing this game with you anymore. Because if you really did care … well you got a funny way of showing it.” She flung her head in the direction of the house. “Why don’t you go back to your little bitch girlfriend and leave me alone?” She could feel a lump forming in her throat, tears stinging her eyes, and she took another gulp from the bottle to cover it.  
  
He was quiet for a few seconds, then eyed her almost cautiously. “Well even if I wanted to, it appears she’s gone.”  
  
Lisa laughed. “Like I would be so lucky. No, she and her wannabes are probably just scoping out whoever they’re going to let into their pants next. Like your brother.” She paused and frowned. “I should find Jules,” she said quietly. She started to stand, but quickly fell back down. Was this alcohol affecting her already?  
  
“All right, I think you’ve had enough,” Gabriel said and grabbed the bottle and pulled it from her hand. He turned and tossed it a few feet away onto the grass. When he turned back to her, her fist caught him right in the nose. His head snapped back just a little, and he saw her face contort in pain.  
  
“Son of a bitch,” she hissed out, pulling her hand to her. “What the hell,” she moaned. She felt like she had just punched a brick wall. “What is _wrong_ with you???”  
  
“I was just going to ask you the same thing,” he said in a biting tone.  
  
She cradled her hand up near her mouth, and tried unsuccessfully to blink back the tears. “I don’t _know_ what’s wrong with me,” she choked out. She was thinking back to that moment when she had slapped Heidi. It wasn’t just the feeling of satisfaction from that. She’d felt anger. Hatred. Power. It was never like that, never that strong. She really could have done something … awful. That thought combined with the hurt and anger she felt towards Gabriel, plus the pain in her hand (was it broken???), and she just wanted to go somewhere far away and cry until she couldn’t cry any more. She felt like a scared, vulnerable little girl.  
  
Gabriel’s voice was surprisingly gentle. “Come on, babe. It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” He reached his hand out to her, and she backed away a little at first, but then let him gingerly cover her injured hand with his. She felt a strange little zing, a flash of warmth. When he pulled his hand back, hers felt fine again. She glanced up at him and he reached out and took her hand in his. “Better?” he asked with a little smile.  
  
She stared at him, feeling the dull haze of the whiskey starting to affect her. He had a sweet look on his face, and she was almost tempted to lean forward and kiss him again, like they had kissed in the lake in her dream that hadn’t really been a dream. But she couldn’t get that picture of him with Britney out of her mind, the two of them making out and going at it like they were two seconds from ripping each other’s clothes off. _Sure, you like me_ , she thought sarcastically. “My hand is,” she said flatly, and she pulled it back from his.  
  
He was staring at her, a little frown on his face, and she got that feeling again he knew what she was thinking. “I don’t really care about Britney,” he said almost defensively.  
  
She laughed, her words starting to slur the slightest bit. “Yeah, you got a funny way of showing that too.”  
  
For once he seemed like he was at a loss for words. And before he could say or do anything, they heard a commotion coming from elsewhere in the yard.  
_____________________________________________________________________________   
Jules lost all sense of time as she kissed Michael, ran her fingers through his soft dark hair. His hands caressed her back as his tongue gently traced over hers. Then he moved his lips down to her chin and neck, over to just below her ear. Her breath caught and she moaned out his name softly, pulled on his hair. He kissed her ear, back across her cheek, and then looked into her eyes. “You say the word and I’ll stop. Whenever you want me to.”  
  
It was such a sweet, almost chivalrous thing to say that she couldn’t help but smile at him. Then she pulled him back into another intense kiss. She didn’t want to stop. Not yet. She didn’t know how far this was going, but right now she wanted it to almost never end. And she was so caught up in the euphoria of it all, his hands and lips and tongue, that she didn’t hear the crunch of the gravel on the path as someone approached. Neither one of them did.  
  
“Oh my god.” The loud voice was filled with disgust. Jules and Michael quickly broke apart and stood up turning. There was Megan, one of the B’s, standing there. “I think I’m going to puke,” she said, staring at Jules disdainfully.  
  
“What do you want, Megan?” Michael asked, annoyed.  
  
Megan scoffed. “I was looking for you. I never thought I’d find you with _her_.” She said her as though it were a filthy word. “I mean what are you thinking?”  
  
Now Michael took a similar tone with Megan. “That is not your concern at all. Or your place.”  
  
“Oh please,” she said sarcastically. “I’m doing you a favor. You have no idea what kind of freak she is.” She gave Jules a dirty look. Jules was staring at her coldly. “I actually came to talk to you about the _other_ freak. She tried to start a fight.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Michael asked with a frown.  
  
“She slapped Heidi in front of everyone, looked like she was going to go all psycho bitch on her, then went out the door. Britney and Alicia and a bunch of them all went after her. And now they’re gone. No one knows where they are. It’s like they vanished.” She gave Jules a haughty look. “She probably dragged them off to her vampire cave or something and is eating them as we speak.”  
  
Jules’ expression was snide as she channeled her best Lisa. “I doubt it. We’d never eat you bitches. You’d taste nasty and give us indigestion,” she said with a deadpan tone.  
  
“Oh ha ha, you’re so funny, Freak,” Megan shot back, her voice filled with contempt. “I don’t know why you even thought you should come here tonight, you and your cousin, or _girlfriend_ , or whatever.” She gave her an evil smile.  
  
Jules eyes grew wide, then quickly narrowed at that. She couldn’t believe Megan had said that. It flashed through her mind like it was yesterday. They had been in 8th grade. One day, the B’s decided to start a nasty little rumor that maybe “those weird cousins” were actually a couple. Girlfriends. “Lesbos.” That little word was said, whispered, written on notes. There were giggles, little comments of “that is so disgusting.” Jules was in tears by the end of the day. Lisa was upset too, ready to kick ass. But Jules could tell, she was hurt by it as well. Both rode the bus home silently, and went to their respective houses and didn’t even see each other or speak for the rest of the day. They just couldn’t, it was so hateful and upsetting. But it was over quickly. The next day when they got to school, the clique was already up ahead and immediately started giggling and whispering, pointing. Before they could even react, Lisa’s brother Mark suddenly blew past them, down the hall and right up to the clique. The girls had no clue what he said, just watched all the B’s faces blanch, fear in their eyes, tentative nods all around before they turned and hurried away down the hall. Mark turned and strode back past the girls with a little smile and nod, then headed off to the high school. They never heard that again from those bitches. Until now.  
  
And that single comment from Megan took Jules right back to that 8th grade day. But she was not 13 years old any more, and the hurt and tears and sickening feeling was replaced with fury. Jules glared at Megan, barely hearing Michael criticizing Megan. There was a large tree to the left of where Megan was standing, and suddenly there was a loud cracking noise and a branch came crashing down and hit Megan on the head and shoulder. Megan screamed and fell to her knees, her hand coming up to her head. There was blood on it when she pulled it away.  
  
Jules stood there in shock and Michael hurried forward to see how badly Megan was hurt. Megan jumped to her feet and took a few shaky steps toward Jules. “You did that!” she shrieked. There was blood on her ear, scratches on the side of her face. “I know you did that!”  
  
Michael grabbed Megan’s arm. “Stop it, Megan. You’re hurt.”  
  
“Because of her!” She turned to Michael. “Now do you believe me? I told you they were freaks!”  
  
“Shut up, Megan,” Jules yelled back. But she was scared. Megan was right. Somehow, she had caused that to happen.  
  
“You should be locked up! You and your cousin!” Megan was still yelling.  
  
And then there were more voices, footsteps, and the whole gaggle of them were there now too, Britney, Alicia, Heidi, and the rest. They were shouting, talking fast, yelling. Bits and pieces came through. They had gone after Lisa, but when they walked out the back door, they somehow ended up in Britney’s front yard and had to use her mom’s car to drive back to the party. They seemed hell bent on confronting Lisa. “There’s something weird going on here!” Britney was yelling. “There’s something really wrong with that red-haired bitch!”  
  
“Her too!” Megan shouted and pointed at Jules. “She tried to kill me!” Her other hand was still in her blood soaked hair.  
  
“Megan, that branch just fell,” Michael said trying to sound calm. Then he turned to Britney. He paused for a second, then said “You don’t know that Lisa did anything.”  
  
“Of course she did!” Britney shouted. “Who else would have? Only those freaks could probably do something witch-crafty like that.” Then she saw Gabriel had approached them. Lisa was standing just to his side, her eyes a little glassy. Britney gave her a nasty look. “You did it, didn’t you? Don’t even try to deny it.”  
  
Lisa gave her a confused look, then snorted. “Well whatever I supposedly did, I hope it was a good one.” Her words were slurring a little more now.  
  
Jules looked at her. “Are you drunk?”  
  
“Do you blame me?” Lisa shot back, then turned to glare at Gabriel. She gave him a pathetic little shove. He raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head.  
  
“You need to stay away from her, Gabriel!” Britney said. “She’s just—I don’t know, she’s a witch or a—a devil worshipper or something.”  
  
Lisa cracked up at that. “Nope, not a chance. But I’m sure I can find some and introduce you, Miss Piss.”  
  
“She made us disappear and reappear somewhere else,” Britney continued, ignoring Lisa. “If you don’t think that’s whacked out, then something is wrong with you too!”  
  
All the B’s were still murmuring and talking, giving evil looks to Jules and Lisa. Gabriel and Michael were quiet, but the girls both heard that ringing, warbling noise again. Then Jules realized she could understand words.  
  
_You didn’t do it?_  
  
_No, bro, it had to be her. Somehow, she did it, whether she realizes it or not._  
  
_But how? It’s like she—_  
  
Michael stopped, turned to Jules as though he realized she was listening. At the same time, Lisa was holding the side of her head. “What did you say?” she asked loudly. She was starting to sway slightly.  
  
Britney was still yelling towards Lisa. “You need to leave! No one wants you here!”  
  
“Yeah,” said Heidi. “If anyone deserves to be here, it’s us!” She turned to Michael. “Tell them to go, before one of them turns into Carrie and, like, burns your house down or something.”  
  
A look passed between Michael and Gabriel. Then Michael reached out and placed his hand gently on Heidi’s forehead. She blinked a few times, looked stunned. Gabriel was doing the same with Britney. Then Michael moved quickly to Alicia and did the same, then Megan whose injuries miraculously went away in addition to her confused look. Gabriel finished with the remaining three girls. Jules looked on silently, taking it all in. Lisa was watching too, although swaying and making little “huh” noises.  
  
The B’s looked at each other, confused, and had just noticed Jules and Lisa, when Gabriel said in a very jovial tone, “Ladies! Wouldn’t you rather go inside? I believe some of the guys are in the basement trying to get a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven going.”  
  
The B’s giggled and chattered as they started walking back up towards the house, Britney grabbing Gabriel by the hand as he corralled them and kept them moving along.  
  
Lisa watched and let out a hmph. “Have fun, you stupid jerk,” she mumbled. Gabriel turned his head and glanced quickly back at her as though he had heard, but kept moving up the path with the clique.  
  
Jules turned to Michael. He looked at her apologetically. “I’m so sorry for all that. But it’s fixed, I promise.”  
  
“Fixed?” Jules said. This was getting absolutely crazy. And she and Lisa were apparently right up there with them in terms of the craziness. “What is going on?” Lisa started stumbling past her, and Jules grabbed her arm. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
  
“Pfft. I’m leaving,” Lisa said slowly, emphasizing every syllable. She tugged her arm away.  
  
“You’re not driving anywhere like this!” Jules said. “And how are you so drunk anyway? We’ve been here 20 minutes!”  
  
Michael was looking at Lisa in a curious way. “You metabolized it very quickly. Just like--“ He stopped.  
  
“Just like what?” Lisa slurred. “ _You_? Mr. Mysterious?” Lisa slowly reached out and poked him in the chest. “I may be drunk but I’m not stupid. You made those bitches forget what happened, didn’t you? Both of you. And you healed that Megan bitch. And your stupid brother healed my hand.”  
  
“Yes,” said Michael. “And it appears that your abilities are heightened now as well. In fact you seem to be almost channeling some of ours.”  
  
“Well that’s just awesome. But you still won’t tell us what you are, will you?” She poked him again, even slower.  
  
Michael looked at her kindly. “Believe me, I will. I just need to talk to Gabriel first.”  
  
“Oh sure,” Lisa said holding her hands up. “Go talk to your dickhead brother. Tell him to blow it out his ass while you’re at it.”  
  
“Lisa, stop,” Jules said.  
  
“No. I’m tired of his games. I don’t need it. I don’t need him. Queen Bitch can have him.” She got quieter as she spoke each word, and her face was a mixture of angry and sad.  
  
Michael reached out and touched Lisa’s forehead. She blinked, jerked slightly, then stood up straighter, more alert and … sober. She looked at Michael wide-eyed. “Um, thanks,” she said softly. Michael was looking at her sympathetically.  
  
“Lisa, I don’t agree with Gabriel’s methods sometimes. But you have to believe me when I say he genuinely likes you. He likes you very much.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Are you joking? I told you, I’m not stupid. And I’m not even drunk anymore. If he really likes me so much, then why is he all over _her_ , last night, tonight?” She looked up towards the house, tried not to think of him in the closet with Britney for seven minutes. She looked back down again. “Hell, if that’s what he does when he likes someone, I can’t imagine how he’d be if he doesn’t like you.”  
  
Michael chuckled a little. “You’re right. It makes no sense. But it’s what he does. It’s a defense mechanism. When he was younger, Gabriel always cared so much. Because of that, he also got hurt very easily. He didn’t know how to handle that. So he hid himself behind a tough shell, almost like armor. He’s a smart ass and a jokester because he’s afraid most of the time to let his guard down. He doesn’t want to get hurt.” Michael smiled gently. “He didn’t tell me, but my guess is … he let his guard down, opened himself up to you maybe. And it didn’t quite go the way he wanted. So it’s back up.”  
  
Lisa blushed a little, thought about that. Well that was probably true. In detention, when he was trying to be nice to her, saying he wanted her to like him, and she told him she didn’t care. Still, they had kind of worked that out. Then she thought of the dream he had invaded, in the lake. When she kissed him, and it started going too fast for her and she slapped him, then left. It was after that, that he got cocky with her, threw Britney back in her face. “Yeah, I probably didn’t really respond the way he hoped,” she said softly.  
  
Michael nodded. “And now he’s testing you.”  
  
Lisa frowned. “Testing me?”  
  
Michael continued. “He wants to see if you really do like him. If you’ll tell him that. Even fight for him. He doesn’t want to put himself out there again without knowing you will.”  
  
“Well that’s crazy,” she said. “I mean that’s—that’s manipulative almost. And come on, I didn’t mean to hurt him. But even if I did hurt him, he’s just trying to hurt me back now.”  
  
Michael shrugged. “Like I said, it doesn’t make sense. But that’s him. The bottom line is, he likes you a lot, and he’s in self-protective mode right now. I guess it’s up to you to figure out how you feel now and what you want to do about it.” Michael reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. “If you do still like him, just consider letting him know. I think if you reach out to him, he’ll drop this whole façade.”  
  
Lisa didn’t know what to do or say. She glanced over at Jules who was looking at her compassionately.  
  
“What do you want to do, Lis?” Jules asked softly. “It’s up to you. Whatever you decide, I’m with you. Stay or go?”  
  
Lisa looked up to the house again, then back to Jules, trying to figure out whether to listen to her heart, or her mind … or both.


	11. Chapter 11

Lisa was confused. Jules could feel it. And Lisa was more stubborn than Gabriel. The trouble was Lisa knew she liked Gabriel. And Jules knew why she was acting like this. Last time she fell for someone, he hurt her and used her. Jules knew Lisa would rather lose Gabriel than take the chance of getting hurt again. If she had to fight for him she would walk away.  
  
Michael was reading Lisa's mind and not liking her thoughts. Maybe he should just have hid her car keys. At least drunk she was open to Gabriel. Then again reading them other thoughts of hers, he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, quit reading my thoughts. Do you got a guest house? Because I plan on getting blitzed again. Plus Jules and I hate staying the night in the woods behind our house. We made up that we were spending the night at another girl's house to come here," Lisa said, walking towards the house.

  
"Hey where are you going?" Jules asked and stopped her.  
  
"I need a drink bad. That Gabriel got me confused," Lisa said  
  
"I am going to go get him," Michael said and then walked into the house.  
  
"Please Jules, let me go." Lisa pleaded. "Plus you can go be with Prince Charming." She then found a bottle of Peach Schnapps and started to drink.  
  
"Don't do this. I can drive us home," Jules said.  
  
"Jules, I feel bad enough. It is ok, we will stay here. I want to go swimming." She gulped down the bottle and walked to the lake, taking clothes off as she went.  
  
She stripped down to her underwear and panties and continued to drink the bottle. Jules knew why she was acting like this. When in this state, she relived her bad experience and shut down.  
  
Lisa hugged Jules. "I love you cousin. Now go in there and find Prince Charming and smooch him, " Lisa said as she finished the bottle.  
  
It was weird, downright weird. Lisa and her had a great metabolism and usually they would be able to drink anyone under the table. Being around the brothers had made them giddy and reverse all that they knew. Like some of their powers went haywire. Jules had to find Michael and Gabriel now.  
  
Lisa ran to the lake and jumped in.  
  
***************************************************  
Gabriel watched as Britney started playing the game "Seven minutes in Heaven". He cheated and made her go in with Kevin. That was his opportunity to go upstairs and find out what happened Spitfire and her cousin. He shook his head. He was a glutton when it came to her.

  
He went up the stairs and ran into Michael.  
  
"Look, I have to ask, should we tell them what we are? I want to tell Jules. I trust her," Michael said.  
  
"Where is Spitfire?" Gabriel asked, trying to look past him.  
  
"She likes you. She won't fight for you though. She had too much happen to her, " Michael said pulling his hand through his hair.  
  
Gabriel laughed. "Yeah, she is a firecracker. And jealous," Gabriel said.  
  
They walked towards the door which had a window. They both watched as Lisa drank down another bottle and ran and stripped while going towards the lake. Gabriel stood there mesmerized. Then they heard a splash.  
  
He opened the door. They saw two things. Lisa swimming, and Jules looking mad as she came up to them.  
  
"Look, fix this, " Jules said, and had the bottle Lisa had and took a long drink. She had pointed at Gabriel but staggered. "I do not know what you dudes are, but it is making my powers go wiggy," Jules said slurring her words.  
  
Gabriel laughed and looked weird, then looked out at the lake. He suddenly had an idea. He walked towards the shore and found a bench, sat and started removing his clothes.  
  
Michael laughed and then turned towards Jules.  
  
"What?" Jules said  
  
"Did anyone tell you that you are cute when you are buzzed? Actually you are cute all the time, " he said and his hand came up and massaged her cheek. She leaned into him.  
  
He licked his lips and then touched her and she was suddenly sober.  
  
"What the hell?" she said.  
  
He then pulled her to him. "I want you clear headed when I do this. And there will be no more interruptions tonight, " Michael said and snapped his fingers. And when the B's went to walk upstairs, they found it was walled. They were trapped and passed out one by one.  
  
Michael then pulled her in for a kiss. Jules felt giddy. His lips came down upon hers, and then he licked her lips and her mouth parted. His tongue slipped inside.  
  
He felt giddy too and almost drunk as he deepened the kiss. He was lost. He was wondering, what are you? Then he did not care. He grabbed her ass and pushed her to him. She smelled so good. Michael had always been the good son. Until Jules, he did not want the needs that Gabriel wanted.  
  
Jules pushed back and they fell onto the grass lightly. It was like they both did it. Michael kissed down her neck and then back to her ear, licking and sucking as he went. He wanted to go slow. Jules did too, but she felt so hungry for him in an enthused manner. She struggled for control and ended up on top of him. She kissed his ears and nibbled them, feeling him get hard.  
  
Michael felt out of control and pursued her back to his mouth by nudging her mentally and kissing his way back to her lips which he hungrily took ahold of. He got on top of her and snapped her to his room and locked the door.  
  
"I do not want anyone walking in on us. And I do not want to go fast. I just want to kiss and touch you ok?" Michael asked her.  
  
She smiled most men wanted more. She was overwhelmed by his sweetness. She pulled him down for another fire swept kiss. It turned into a make out session.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Lisa swam towards the dock in the middle. As she did, she heard the theme to Jaws.  
  
"Really? Sharks live in the ocean, dumbass," Lisa said to Gabriel, who she could not see, but heard his laughter. The music continued but then changed to Jason's music.  
  
"Dammit, " she said and swam fast to the dock. She was almost there, and then he jumped out the water and pulled her under. She came back up and coughed as she got on the dock.  
  
Gabriel was laughing . Lisa spit out water and came over and hit him. "You are an asshole. I could have drowned," Lisa said and hit him again.  
  
He looked over as she lay there and he narrowed his eyes at her. She coughed some more, and then he touched her and she was fine.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, and dammit, you took away my buzz again," Lisa said. She was about to roll off and swim back to the shore when he grabbed her and said "You are not going anywhere, Spitfire."  
  
His lips came down upon her and she felt like her whole body turned to mush. And he did too. The dream was one thing, but this kiss was another. Even though it had not technically been a dream, she did not know that. And this time she kissed him back. She wrapped around him. His tongue dove into her mouth, making them feel helpless to their passion. Gabriel was like Michael, he did not want any interruptions. So he snapped them into his bedroom and locked the door.  
  
Lisa felt the soft blanket hit her backside. Instead of opening her eyes, she kept them closed and kept kissing him. Gabriel opened his eyes and watched her as they kissed. He knew she liked him now. And felt her fears and read all the hurt and humiliation of what happened to her. His lips kissed and licked down her neck. She moaned her pleasure and he sucked on her collar bone.  
  
He licked down to her cleavage. He felt himself harden and felt her tense. His finger lightly went over her wet bra, and her nipples were hard. He unlatched her snap in front, and then his mouth and lips kissed down to her nipple. His tongue did a dance with it . He licked and nibbled her nipples. He wanted her, but he could feel her fear. Then he kissed back up to her lips. He snapped them both on dry clothes as they kissed. He left her shirt off and dried her underwear. He wanted to feel her half naked under him. He might control most of his desire, but he still wanted her to be next to him.  
  
She however had other plans, and felt his desire, and it fed into her. She kissed down him and left a hot trail of kisses in her lips' wake. Gabriel felt himself losing control as she reach under his boxers and wrapped her hand around him. She then rubbed him softly. He was so hard.  
  
Lisa felt giddy again like he was making her drunk. She kissed down his belly and then took him into her mouth. His hand lifted her head and he pleaded with her. "Please don't. I will not be able to stop if you do. God, I want you Spitfire," Gabriel said. He wanted her so bad. He pulled her back up to his mouth and kissed her and flipped her over.  
  
"I want you too Gabriel," Lisa said, but he saw she was feeding off his desire. He wanted her, but not like this.  
  
"You will thank me one day for this," Gabriel said and snapped his fingers and made her fall asleep. He pulled her to him and snuggled her. Sleep would not come easily with a half naked Spitfire in his bed. She was all he thought of. He jumped up and went to get a cold shower. This was going to be a long night. Good thing angels hardly slept.  
  
********************************************************************************  
Michael had put Jules to sleep too. He wanted her soo bad. He also knew whatever she and Lisa were could help them. They fed off their emotions and feelings and powers.  
  
He had no idea what they were. He also needed to tell them soon, and then he sought out Gabriel by messaging him in his head.  
  
Gabriel came to the hallway.  
  
"What is it, brother dear?" Gabriel said.  
  
"We need to tell the girls," Michael said. "And them people down in the basement, we need to erase their memories. I do not want them to have backlash."  
  
"I don't either. They are feeding off hate. I say we make them forget us, or that they liked us. Maybe make them see us as someone else and forget us also. That way we can concentrate on Lisa and Jules, and get to the bottom of what we are here for. We have to keep on our toes. This fallen angel might be aligning himself with our wayward brother. And you know how Lucifer can get," Gabriel said  
  
"So," Michael started to ask, smiling wickedly, "how goes it?"  
  
Gabriel smiled back. "I had to put her to sleep. She is feeding off my desire, and she will be a hellcat in the sack. Damn it, I want that woman," Gabriel said "How is Jules?"  
  
"The same," Michael said. He felt his desire grow for her in so many ways. He wanted to take his time with her.  
  
"That is sweet," Gabriel said reading his brothers mind.  
  
"Yeah, so is what you did. You could have been in bliss by now," Michael said.  
  
"Don't remind me," Gabriel said.  
  
"It is as I always suspected. One day you will find someone, and she will turn you around again," Michael said.  
  
"I hope so. I feel myself falling for her. She is different, and I want to know her better," Gabriel said feeling warm. His heart had been broke for so long . Could she be the one?  
  
Michael felt the same way about Jules. "Watch though. She is still going to fight you because of what happened to her. It is hard to overcome," Michael said.  
  
"I could make her forget," Gabriel said.  
  
"No, not yet. I think it makes her strong. And I know they are good, but I need to know everything," Michael said as he moved to his bedroom door. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," Gabriel said as he snapped into bed with Lisa. He had already erased the B's memories and put them out of their lives. He felt if they forgot him and Michael, it would solve things.  
  
He kissed Lisa on the forehead. "Woman, I love you, I swear," Gabriel said.  
  
Michael was saying the same thing to Jules.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel woke up early. He watched Lisa. He was sensing she was on the verge of waking up, so he had to snap her clothes back on. Before he did that his hand took one more grope at her breast. The nipple instantly hardened. His lips kissed them softly and he felt himself harden.  
  
"Damn, woman, if things were different I'd be on top of you right now," he whispered. Then he snapped his fingers and her clothes came back on. Gabriel had his face buried in her chest though. Shirt or no shirt, she did things to him. He would have to make her forget some of the stuff they did. He smiled when he thought of her taking him to the brink. That woman was a wild one. "Oh Spitfire, you have no idea what you do to me," he whispered in her ear. He then nibbled her ear.  
  
He felt her move and kept at his nibbling. She moaned. Then he felt her wake up. He kissed down her neck.  
  
"Mmmmmm, if this is a dream don't wake me," Lisa said.  
  
"How do you think I feel?" Gabriel asked and then came up to her lips and kissed them.  
  
She responded immediately kissing him back. Her hands explored his body settling on his ass, which she grabbed.  
  
He broke the kiss and said "You keep that up, I will have to break my rule and ravage you anyway. "  
  
"So what are you waiting for?" Lisa said wiggling her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Now I am not that kind of guy," Gabriel said chuckling.  
  
Lisa started laughing and then jumped up, suddenly remembering it was morning and she had to go to the bathroom.  
  
While she was in the bathroom, Gabriel made the bed and waited for her. He could hear her getting sick.  
  
"That would be the alcohol," he thought.  
  
When she came out she looked at him and said "Yes, I know I deserve my sickness for drinking so much."  
  
Gabriel laughed and said "I keep forgetting you and Jules can hear us when we think. "  
  
"How do you think we feel? Like them girls who keep calling us freaks. School is going to suck on Monday, you know? Them girls... they are going to tease us non-stop," Lisa said and her headache kicked in.  
  
Gabriel smiled because he knew Michael and he had already fixed that. "No they won't," he said and touched her head taking her headache and sickness away. Then he took her into his arms and held her.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" she asked and pulled away ever so gently. She looked into his eyes. They were swirling. "What are you?"  
  
"Hmmm, so many questions. Michael and I made them forget most of the party. Jules and you will not get any backlash. And as for what I am, I will tell you soon. For now, it is good that we stay allies," Gabriel said then his lips came down on hers and she lost all train of thought.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Michael had more self control with Jules, but not much more. He had snapped on her clothes much sooner than Gabriel.  
  
Jules lay there on his bed. He held her as she slept. He had slept with his face buried in her hair. He loved the smell of her. It was flowery and woodsy at the same time.  
  
Jules snuggled to him and he felt himself harden. Jules then got up, smiled and went to the bathroom. He had already taken her effects from her alcohol away.  
  
Jules came out and threw herself into his arms. Michael was still laying on the bed.  
  
He kissed her head and put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. She was crying, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What is wrong?" Michael asked as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Them girls they will be really mean on Monday," Jules said crying even harder.  
  
Michael made her look at him again "No they won't. We fixed that for you. They will not remember a thing. I promise you," Michael said. Then he gave in to his passion and kissed her like Jules had never been kissed before, his tongue exploring her mouth.  
  
They lay there for hours kissing and feeling each other through their clothes. Jules looked at the time. She knew how her family was. They would have to get home. Michael and her went to Gabriel's room and knocked. They were both surprised to hear Gabriel and Lisa laughing, then come to the door fully clothed.  
  
"Wow, I am proud of you," Michael said  
  
"Wow really?" Gabriel said.  
  
Jules said to Lisa "We have to go. Kiss loverboy goodbye. "  
  
Lisa pulled Gabriel down for a kiss, and then Jules tapped her foot and they broke their kiss.  
  
"See you tonight?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Call me," Lisa said.  
  
*********************************************************  
  


Jules and Lisa sped away to home. They got in, and of course it was fine. Their families really were weird like that. They never seemed to check on the girls or question them when they said they had a friends house they were staying over at. They figured it was because their brothers and dads were hunting, too preoccupied with that to check.  
  
"See you later Jules," Lisa said as she went into the house and got a shower.  
  
Jules did the same. Jules knew however on the weekends, Lisa would do her thing then come over soon after. And like clockwork, there was the knock on her door and Lisa came in. And flopped down on her bed.  
  
Jules laughed.  
  
"So did he call you yet?" Jules asked  
  
"Nope, but he will. I know he will," Lisa said smiling and humming.  
  
"I would say you are in love," Jules said  
  
"I would say you are too," Lisa said back to her.  
  
*************************************************  
  


As soon as the girls left Gabriel and Michael started talking. And comparing notes.  
  
"Well are we going to tell them?" Michael asked  
  
"Yes, and soon. But I guess we will have to put off changing everything for a little while. I figure too much changes will alert whatever we are after to us. And to Jules and Lisa too. Now we need to figure what they are, because I am not so sure they know what they are," Gabriel said.  
  
"So are you in love with her?" Michael asked and then he saw Gabriel make a funny face.  
  
"Yep," Gabriel said.


	13. Chapter 13

Lisa and Jules did what they could to pass the time … listened to music, talked nonsense and laughed over silly things, even made a batch of fudge -- well Lisa did. Jules tried the first batch and messed it up, and they giggled as they ate some of it like warm, messy chocolate sauce. But the truth was, they were antsy, eagerly waiting to hear from the guys. Their talk was light, and they avoided the subject of the boys. Neither one would say it, but it was obvious they had fallen for them – had fallen hard.  
  
It was a little nerve-wracking in some ways, since they both had been hurt in the past. But for once they felt optimistic. They were pretty sure Gabriel and Michael were crazy about them too. And they seemed to be done with the popular kids, though Monday at school would definitely be the telling point on that. It was almost enough to make them forget about the fact that the boys were something else, something not human. But that wasn’t something they could really forget about, even if they were feeling okay with it. After all, they apparently weren’t human either. “Birds of a feather I guess…” Jules had said, causing another outburst of giggles. At least they could laugh about it. And know they weren’t alone.  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  


Michael was quiet, pensive even. Gabriel watched him, tried not to get irked about it. But he knew what Michael could be like when he was this way. He remembered it, even after all the time he had been away, apart from him. Michael was contemplating something, over and over. And he would stay like that until he figured out what he was after. As much as Gabriel knew there were things they needed to figure out, his mind was on how much he missed his spitfire, how desperate he almost was to see her again. And he knew Michael had been for Jules as well. Until he started … thinking. And it was Gabriel’s own fault. He had brought up the topic of finding out what the girls were. He kind of wished he could erase his _brother’s_ memory of that.  
  
Instead, Gabriel tried to distract him. “So what do you say, should we call the girls? Or should we just swing by and surprise them?” Michael was staring out the window and turned his head slightly in Gabriel’s direction, even though his eyes were still focused on something in the distance. He hadn’t moved otherwise. Gabriel continued. “I was thinking, we can take them to a movie. A scary one maybe. You know, dark theater, clinging and protective snuggling?” Still nothing. “Or romantic comedy, laughing and other type of snuggling?”  
  
Michael was still silent. Gabriel rolled his eyes, got up and paced around a little. “Come on, Michael. You’re thinking too much, as always. Give yourself a break. Let’s go have some fun.”  
  
Michael was quiet for a moment, then finally spoke. “I promised Jules I would tell her what we are. But you were right. We need to figure out what _they_ are first. At least get a better idea.”  
  
“Yeah, great, the one time you decide to listen to me,” Gabriel mumbled. Michael slowly turned his head and gave him slightly patronizing look. Gabriel threw his hands up in the air. “Look, they don’t even know what they are. Their own families probably don’t know what they are, based on who they are and what they think of non-human creatures. I mean even if you can’t figure it out just yet, I don’t see what the big deal is, waiting another day or so. We know they’re not evil.”  
  
Michael turned his whole body towards Gabriel now, frowning. “That’s not enough and you know that. We need to know what they are and what they’re capable of, and if they could possibly be corrupted by something else, or taken over.” He gave him a knowing look. “This is for their own safety as well as ours … and the safety of our mission. This problem is escalating, and you know it.”  
  
Gabriel raised his eyebrow and retorted, ‘Well you standing there staring out at the lake and mountains isn’t going to give you any more answers. Either you know or you don’t. And obviously you don’t. So give it up for now.”  
  
Michael looked irritated at Gabriel’s words to him. He didn’t like not knowing, Gabriel knew. He didn’t want to seem weak. He had always been that way. His voice was slightly defensive when he spoke. “I will figure it out. I’m trying. And I know the answer, deep down. I just haven’t been able to put it together yet.”  
  
“Well like I said, staring out the window isn’t going to help with that. So why not go talk to the ones who can actually help you fill in the blanks?” he urged Michael. “Come on, bro … spend some time with her. I know you want to. Ask her some more questions if you want, you know, when your mouth isn’t busy otherwise.” He gave him a suggestive smile, and he could see Michael fighting against returning it, trying to maintain his serious demeanor. “Maybe something will tip you off. It’s better than waiting for some revelation that probably isn’t going to just pop in your mind.” Michael frowned again and Gabriel continued. “I know you hate to admit it, but you are _not_ the keeper of all knowledge. You need a little help on this. So let’s go get some, and have sweet fun while doing it.”  
  
Michael’s frown softened and his expression changed to one of insight. “You’re right. I should get help on this.”  
  
“Finally!” Gabriel said excitedly, practically exhaling in relief. “All right,” he clapped once. “Come on, love awaits us.”  
  
“That’s not what I mean,” Michael said calmly. “I know who can help us. I should have considered him sooner.”  
  
Gabriel scrunched his brow at Michael’s direct look, then his face fell. “Oh come on. You said yourself, we’d figure this out and take care of this. Just the two of us. You didn’t want anyone else to even know about this mission.”  
  
“Raziel doesn’t need to know what’s going on, why specifically I need his help. But he should have the information to figure out what the girls are. I need to talk to him.”  
  
Gabriel looked and sounded irritated. “Fine then, if it will get you out of this funk … pop him down and ask him. Just give me a chance to vamoose first.”  
  
“I’m not bringing Raziel here. I’m not breaking my own orders. Besides, I should touch base with Raphael as well, tell him how the mission is going, and see what’s been going on, how he’s handling things while I’m gone.”  
  
“You’re going _back_?” Gabriel asked, even more irritated.  
  
“Just briefly, to talk to each of them. That’s the best way.” Michael paused. “I’m assuming you haven’t changed your mind, and don’t want to come with me?” Gabriel’s look was caustic, but Michael could see the smallest amount of pain in Gabriel’s eyes as he turned his head away from him. Michael was quiet for a moment. He knew he had barely been able to convince Gabriel to join him, after somehow finding him against all odds. Gabriel had been very close to simply disappearing on him again. But Michael had managed to win him over, with one serious stipulation from Gabriel – no one in Heaven, not even Raphael, was to know that Michael had found him.  
  
Finally Michael spoke again. “It’s probably better that you stay here. I’ll be back soon, with answers hopefully.”  
  
“Yeah, well, don’t think I’m sitting around here waiting for you with my thumb up my ass,” Gabriel said, still acting somewhat put out. “I’m going to see my girl.” That put a tiny smile on his face.  
  
“That’s a good idea. And do me a favor? Tell Jules I’ll see her very soon. Just tell her I had something to do.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s not going to be happy, for sure. Better not be gone too long,” he said in an offhand way. “Want me to take care of her for you? Give her a snuggle and a kiss?” He smiled wickedly. Michael gave Gabriel a quick, irate look, but then relaxed as Gabriel laughed. He knew Gabriel was just being his usual cheeky self – and using that to try and hide again from his own feelings about his family and Heaven.  
  
Gabriel continued as he walked towards the door. “Just kidding. You go ahead … go see mister smarty pants ‘angel of knowledge’, get some answers. And see if maybe Raphi managed to get that huge stick out of his ass while you were gone. He’s always had an even bigger one than you do.” Michael crossed his arms but kept quiet, knowing Gabriel was trying to get a rise out of him by being a snotty little brother.  
  
Gabriel turned before he went through the door. “Catch you later, bro … like I said, don’t leave your girl hanging too long.” He gave him a shameless waggle of his eyebrows, then took off. Michael shook his head, but smiled a little. He loved his brother, smart ass and all.  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  


Jules and Lisa had migrated to the living room and were stretched out on the floor watching mindless television. The phone had only rang once and Lisa had practically tripped over her own feet, she raced to answer it so fast. But it was just her dad checking in on things. Both girls were trying unsuccessfully to distract themselves.  
  
The TV got a little weird all of the sudden, some brief static and noise, then the picture came back. The girls frowned a little, but before they could say anything, they heard that strange ringing, warbling noise, then a voice. _Hello-ooo … what are you doing all the way down there???_ Lisa’s head snapped up to look at the ceiling, as did Jules’. Then they looked at each other. Lisa’s face burst into an excited smile, which Jules returned. Both girls jumped up and ran for the steps, Lisa getting there just a moment earlier and bounding up two at a time, all the way to her room in the attic. Jules was following along, her laughter slowing her down a little.  
  
Lisa burst open the door to see Gabriel sitting in her soft chair by her desk. “Well hello there, gorgeous,” he said with a huge grin. “I was beginning to think you blew me off.”  
  
She dashed over and jumped into his lap, her arms going around his neck as she gave him a passionate kiss. “Speak for yourself! It’s about time!”  
  
He laughed as his hands went to her waist. “I know, I know … I got here as soon as I could.”  
  
“Well you were supposed to call first too,” she chastised him.  
  
“What can I say, I wanted to surprise you.” He leaned in and kissed her, then gave her a playful nip on her chin.  
  
Jules had come into the room and stood there awkwardly, looking around, glancing at the balcony. Finally she cleared her throat, embarrassed. “Um … where’s Michael?”  
  
Gabriel pulled back a little and looked over her. “He had to do something first. He said he’ll be by as soon as he can.”  
  
“Oh,” she said softly. She shifted uncomfortably, looked disappointed. “So, what’s he’s doing?” She bit her lip before she could say _And with who?_  
  
Gabriel looked at her kindly and smiled. “It’s nothing like that,” he said. Damn it, she forgot, he could read their thoughts. “He had some things to take care of. It shouldn’t take too long.”  
  
“Okay,” she said, still disappointed. “Well, I’ll just head home and wait for him I guess.”  
  
“No you won’t,” Lisa said, standing up. “We’ll keep you company until he gets back.”  
  
Gabriel looked up at Lisa, his hands still on her waist. “We will?” he asked. She turned and gave him a harsh look. He looked quickly to Jules. “That’s right, Muffy, we will.” He gave her a wink and a smile.  
  
“Oh hell no,” Jules said with a little laugh. “I’m not about to intrude here. You guys have fun.” She forced a smile.  
  
“Stop it, you’re not intruding,” Lisa said.  
  
“Yes, I am,” Jules insisted.  
  
Gabriel stood up too, moved his hands to Lisa’s shoulders. “No, she’s right. Come on, I’ll take you girls for a ride. We’ll get ice cream or something.”  
  
Jules crossed her arms and laughed again. “I am not going to be the third wheel.”  
  
“You won't be the third wheel,” Lisa said. “And I'm not going to leave you alone and hanging like this.”  
  
“Yep, it’s settled,” said Gabriel. “Besides, I sort of told Michael that I’d take care of you until he got back.” He gave her slightly playful look. “Of course it was my not-so-subtle way of encouraging him to get back as soon as possible.”  
  
Jules smiled a little, then said “Look, it's really not a big deal--”  
  
“No, I mean it,” Gabriel said. “How about I take you two lovely ladies to see a movie? My treat. I'll even buy popcorn.” He gave Lisa a flirtacious look. “You can buy me some candy. Quickest way to my heart.”  
  
“I’ll bet,” she said with a smile, then turned to Jules. “Come on, that sounds like fun. Let’s go see a movie. You pick.”  
  
Jules still looked unsure, then smiled. “ _Dead Poets Society_ is still at the dollar theater I think.” Lisa rolled her eyes. Jules had been trying to get her to see that all summer.  
  
Gabriel frowned. “Yeah, I’m gonna nix that one. That’s a Michael and you movie for sure.” He whispered _boring_ to Lisa. She chuckled as Jules let out a “hey!”  
  
“You know me, my vote is for _Jason Takes Manhattan_ ,” Lisa said.  
  
“Ah yes,” said Gabriel smiling, “horror movie. I can go for it.” He thought again about the clinging and protective snuggling.  
  
Jules frowned. “She knows I don’t like horror movies. At least not in the theater.”  
  
“Aw, I’ll protect you Muffy,” he said, but her look didn’t change. He shrugged. “Well **my** vote is for that _Sex, Lies, and Videotape_ one,” he said with a suggested smirk.  
  
“Oh yeah, **that** wouldn’t be awkward,” Jules said. “That’s a you and Lisa alone movie, so I’m definitely staying home for that one.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Lisa laughed. She glanced at Jules, then at Gabriel, then got a satisfied look. “I think I’ve got one that will work for all of us. _Weekend at Bernie’s_. I heard it’s really funny. Morbid humor.”  
  
“Ooh, love it,” Gabriel said squeezing her and kissing the back of her head. “You in Muffy?” he asked Jules.  
  
“Of course she is,” Lisa said with a smirk. “She thinks Andrew McCarthy is hot.” Jules gave her an embarrassed look, then stuck her tongue out at her, but laughed a little.  
  
Gabriel smiled. “All right girls, meet me at my car in two minutes,” he said, heading toward the balcony.  
  
“You can use the front door too, you know,” Lisa called after him.  
  
“Oh you’re worth getting shot at over, Spitfire, but I’ll save that for another day.” He blew her a kiss as he swung himself over the railing and jumped down.  
  
Lisa smiled, and turned. Before Jules could protest any more, Lisa grabbed her hand and dragged her quickly out the door and down the steps with her, yelling at her mom that they were going to see a movie. She all but ran out the front door, across the lawn, and through the front gate to where Gabriel was leaning against his blue camaro.  
  
Jules came up behind, a little slowly. “Listen, I still think—“  
  
“Get in the car, cutie pie,” Gabriel cut her off. “Don’t make me throw you in the trunk.” He waggled his eyebrows at her as he opened the door and pushed the seat forward. Jules sighed a little but smiled as she climbed in the back. Gabriel then let the seat fall back again and turned to Lisa. “Wanna drive her?” He held the keys up and jingled them a little. Lisa’s face lit up and she grabbed them and ran for the driver’s side. She got in, turned to him excitedly.  
  
“Are you sure?” she asked.  
  
“Absolutely. Just be nice to her, she’s my second favorite girl.”  
  
Lisa was grinning from ear to ear. “I’ll be nice, but I’m still having fun with this,” she said as she started the car. “So hold on to your ass."  
  
Jules chuckled from the back seat. She still felt a little out of place being there, but she couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen Lisa this happy.

  
\------------------------------------------ 

 

A few hours later they came out of the movie theater, laughing and carrying on about the movie.  
  
“That was just wrong, most of that. And I feel so wrong for laughing at it,” Jules said, still chuckling. “But I laughed so hard I was crying.”  
  
“Welcome to the dark side,” Gabriel said, smiling and pulling a giggling Lisa closer against him. They had turned the corner of the parking lot, and saw Michael smiling at them, leaning up against Gabriel’s car with his arms crossed.  
  
“Leave it to you to corrupt my girl there, Gabriel,” he said heartily. Jules ran towards him.  
  
“Hey, you should have known better than to leave her with me, bro,” Gabriel said lightly as Jules threw herself into Michael’s arms and kissed him.  
  
“Where have you been? I missed you,” she whispered.  
  
“I missed you too,” he said sweetly, his hands rubbing her back as he held her against him tightly for a few seconds, his cheek against hers.  
  
Gabriel approached, his arm still around Lisa. “Did you get everything straightened out?” he asked, his tone a little serious.  
  
Michael smiled a little, and met his gaze. “For the most part. I have a good idea now, just need a little more to … confirm it.”  
  
Lisa snorted. “Yeah, that’s not cryptic at all.”  
  
Jules looked up at Michael. “What are we talking about?”  
  
“I’ll tell you very, very soon,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Right now, I just want to enjoy being with you again.”  
  
Jules smiled. “Well come on, we were talking about getting some ice cream.” She motioned towards the camaro.  
  
“Oh no,” Michael said. “I brought my own set of wheels. You’re with me.”  
  
“Really?” Jules beamed. “Which car?” She turned and looked, but the closest thing to them was a motorcycle. She looked at Michael confused, but his smile was broad and her eyes widened.  
  
Lisa raised her eyebrows. “Are you kidding me?” she huffed out. “I am so jealous right now,” she mumbled.  
  
Jules looked at Michael apprehensively. “I’ve never—I mean, you really—oh, my folks would kill me!”  
  
“Well it’s up to you, of course. But I’d hate to have to ride this thing alone.” He gave her one of his knock-out smiles, and she felt her willpower dissolve.  
  
“Are you sure?” she asked tentatively.  
  
“Trust me.” He gave her a seductive look that practically rivaled one of Gabriel’s.  
  
A minute later, she was on the back of it as Michael revved it up, her arms tightly around his waist. He turned to Gabriel. “We're going to ride up to the overlook. We’ll meet you back at the house in an hour.” Gabriel gave him a thumbs up with a smile. Lisa enviously watched them take off, Jule’s face a mixture of terror and excitement.  
  
Gabriel turned to her. “Should have known you were a bike-loving girl,” he teased her. “I’m sure Michael will give you a ride if you want.”  
  
Lisa turned to him. “I’d rather have you give me a ride.” She gave him a look that conveyed the double meaning to that statement.  
  
“Oh Spitfire, you are bad,” he said slowly, pulling her to him. “We have an hour to kill as well. What to do, what to do?”  
  
She pressed against him and nibbled on his neck. “I can think of plenty to do. Just not here.”  
  
“Let’s go,” he said quickly. “Wanna drive again?”  
  
“Nope,” she said. “I want you to drive. So I can have a little fun with you. You know, Whitesnake-style.”  
  
“Oh ho ho,” he said with a little groan. “Only if you promise to roll around on the hood of my car in your underwear once we get there…”


	14. Chapter 14

Jules could not believe how good riding a bike felt. Michael was zooming up the highway towards lookout point with her on the back of his bike. She had always wanted to go and be a part of the in crowd. Most important, not the in crowd, but being with a guy she liked enough to be at Lookout point with.  
  
Michael was that guy. He was tall, dark and handsome. Jules head was spinning because of how he made her feel. She held on. He was making her feel loved, and this ride made her feel on the edge of danger. Jules liked safe but was enjoying this. When he pulled into Lookout point, her arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. Michael was feeling good too. He liked the feel of her breasts, even though they both had clothes on, up against his back.  
  
Michael had had a long night already. And now he had a feeling he was going to find out what Raziel said was true. It was not a bad thing actually, if he found out that was what they were. They could help each other.  
  
Michael pulled into a space. It was surprisingly empty, but this part of Lookout point was the part that was not popular . The other part had a hamburger stand set up right by it. Lookout point was an abandoned drive-in, but they kept the food stand open. Michael took off his helmet then helped Jules with hers.  
  
"So did you like it?" Michael asked.  
  
Jules responded with putting her arms around him and pulling him down for a kiss. A kiss that rocked both their worlds.  
  
"Wow, ok, so I guess I need to take you for a bike ride more often?" Michael said, then he took her hand and led her up the path. He knew Gabriel would bring Lisa here. They wanted to avoid Britney and her clique.  
  
There was a park bench and a bathroom too.  
  
"I have never been to this part of Lookout point. Ok I must admit, I have never been to Lookout point at all, " Jules said blushing. She had gone out with a few guys but never got to, well, sex. She had kissed a boy or two, but not like Michael. He was different. She felt lit up like a Christmas tree when they kissed. She had a feeling that last night they did a little more than kiss.  
  
She sat on the table and looked at the stars. Michael sat beside her and put his arm around her. It was September and it was just getting a chill to the air.  
  
Michael took his hand and put it under her chin. He looked into her eyes and saw that right now they were swirling. Yep that was one sure sign she was an elemental. He also knew from the fact the girls could hear Gabriel and him when they talked in their angel language that they were special. And elementals could help angels. They had helped angels for hundreds of years. It was just so long ago that he had seen one. That is why he did not know she was one.  
  
He took his lips and tongue and traced her lips with his tongue. Then his tongue licked into her mouth. She opened her mouth to give him entry. Her tongue did a dance with his as they kissed. He pushed her gently onto the table. He just wanted to see if while they were kissing he could see the signs he was told. Then all of a sudden he saw visions. And he could tell she was seeing them too.  
  
Jules let Michael have control. She felt so alive, and at the same time felt like she was spinning out of control. Her head was spinning and she was seeing symbols and visions. Then he broke the kiss and asked breathlessly "Did you just see what I saw?" Michael asked.  
  
Jules looked up at him and his eyes were swirling colors. Jules felt hot and cold.  
  
"What are you? And why do you make me feel like this?" Jules asked, but Michael did not answer. He let his lips do the talking and they both felt like they were drowning in a sea of visions when they broke the kiss this time.  
  
Michael was like "Wow, you are incredible." Michael said it but in his mind he was thinking she and Lisa are elementals.  
  
"What is an elemental?" Jules asked reading his mind.  
  
Michael stood there and was going to play dumb. But then he heard from the other side all that was going on. Saturday night was in full swing on the other side. They heard laughing and carrying on.  
  
"Well?" Jules asked again.  
  
"I do not want to talk here, but that is what I think you and Lisa are. That is why you guys react to Gabriel and I like you do. You were made to help us," Michael said "I do not have time to explain everything tonight. I need you to trust that I will tell you everything in time." Michael said.  
  
"How do you know what we are when we do not know what we are?" Jules asked.  
  
"Because of what Gabriel and I am. We know things, " Michael said. He did not want to tell her now. He also knew that even though Elementals were good creatures, they were just like angels. They could be bad too. He then took her by the hand and led her to a bench down the path and half down the hill. They both saw Lisa and Gabriel pull in.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Lisa had been distracting to say the least. She had kissed him and gave him a hickey while he was driving. Hell, he almost pulled over a few times. She whispered in his ear what she really wanted to do to him.  
  
"What has gotten into you darling?" Gabriel said "Have you been drinking again?"  
  
"No," she said smiling and raising her eyebrows.  
  
Then when they pulled in, he put on the radio and she did the hood dance. She was doing cartwheels on top of his car. Gabriel got out pulled her down off the car and planted a long slow kiss, his tongue licking its way into her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around his and they seemed to melt into each other. It was a while before they both came up for air. He pushed her back on the car and lay on top of her until he heard someone clear their throat.  
  
"Wow, I knew that might be the reason you dumped me. The weirdo here, it is told, gives out. And from what I can see, you will get all the way. Well don't come running back to me. I found someone else," Britney said.  
  
Lisa shook her head. Gabriel just looked up and saw a dark haired guy follow Britney down the path towards the popular side.  
  
"Now who was that with her?" Gabriel said but laughed when Lisa hit him. "Well good riddance, and thank god she is over me." He then went right back to kissing Lisa. They were both seeing visions in the next few minutes. Gabriel's lips left hers to trail down her neck and then kissed her cleavage. Lisa moaned out his name tangling her hands in his hair. Gabriel looked up, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Michael just above them making out with Jules. Gabriel was seeing all kinds of symbols in his head.  
  
He shook his head to unmuddle it. He buried it in between her cleavage and licked and kissed. Then he stopped. He knew what he had to do. "Damn it," he said.  
  
"What is the matter?" Lisa said coming out of the passion cocoon he had spun over her.  
  
"I forgot protection. And damn it, I do not want anyone thinking badly of you. Plus I want us to go get something to eat. And go on a real date too," Gabriel said. He did not want to move too fast with her. Even though he wanted her, he wanted to know her. Damn, he loved her. Whatever she was, they both had an intoxicating effect on each other.  
  
"We have a date tonight, silly. I promise to be good. I just can not help myself. You make me so blissfully happy," Lisa said as they both started to kiss each other. Gabriel still had thoughts of her half naked on his bed last night. He sort of kicked himself. They would still be in bed now.  
  
Lisa came up from the kiss and asked "I thought we did not go that far?"  
  
"Quit reading my mind sweetie," Gabriel said kissing her nose and then whistling. Michael and Jules walked down the path.  
  
"I am hungry. And really need to come up for air," Gabriel said pulling a less content Lisa with him down towards the burger place.  
  
"I could eat," Michael said.  
  
"Ok, maybe a milkshake," Jules said.  
  
Lisa did not want to go down the hill. She hated the thought of going towards the B's. Gabriel led her there though, and they ordered and sat down. He got a huge burger and fries with a strawberry milkshake.  
  
Michael got a milkshake for Jules and got himself the same thing Gabriel got.  
  
  
They all were having a good time sharing their food. Out of the corner of their eyes the girls saw the B's at a table with two guys who they had not seen before. Britney was with the dark haired guy that Gabriel had noticed an hour ago when she walked up on them making out. And Megan was with a tall, buff blond guy.  
  
Megan yelled over "I guess you two boys missed out and had to go slumming. "  
  
Britney said "Good one Megan."  
  
"Or maybe they realized that they were slumming and had to go for the good stuff," Lisa yelled back over. And Jules gave her a high five for that.  
  
"How about I come over there punch you, bitch?" Britney yelled back.  
  
"Come get some. I will give your dentist some more money," Lisa yelled back.  
  
Britney must have remembered a time where the hockey stick connected six months back and just said to her date "Lets go. They are not worth it."  
  
Her black haired guy and his friend came over to the table and introduced themselves.  
  
"Hello I am Sam, and this is my friend Virtues. But you can call him Virt for short," Sam said  
  
Virt shook their hands. Lisa and Jules felt tingles when they were done.  
  
When they walked away and left, Gabriel just turned around. "I take it they are the new back up players I heard coach say something about, " Gabriel said trying to get Lisa to stop nibbling on his neck.  
  
Michael watched Jules drink her milkshake.  
  
"You girls ready to go back and watch a movie at the house?" Michael said.  
  
Jules ran up the hill and was waiting for Michael as he came up. Gabriel carried Lisa up the hill over his shoulder.  
  
"I could get used to this," Lisa said. He put her down in the car and got in the front seat.  
  
"Maybe I should take you home, " Gabriel said and then he saw Michael rev up and ride away with Jules holding on.  
  
"Well then I guess you have to do what you have to do, " Lisa said. She took off her top and showed him her black lacey bra.  
  
Gabriel said "Well I guess when we get to my house you better call your folks and say you are staying with a friend. "  
  
Gabriel sped down the road towards the house and did not dare look over at Lisa. He did not want to wreck.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
The girls had a easier time than they thought they would with their parents. They had gotten the answering machine which meant their parents went hunting. They would be in late and check the machine, and as long as it was a name that they knew, they would not check.  
  
  
  
Lisa watched Gabriel and Michael while her and Jules were on the phone. Whatever they were talking about, it was definitely something important.  
  
"I think we should tell them tonight what they are and what we are, Gabriel. I have a feeling that whatever is going on will rear it's ugly head soon," Michael said.  
  
"Can we have fun first?" Gabriel asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Michael was ready to tell the girls what he knew … and to tell them what he and Gabriel were. But he knew Gabriel was looking to have some more fun first. It was probably not a bad idea, the discussion could very well end up being quite a buzzkill. And Michael **had** missed Jules, wanted to spend a little more time with her, one on one. It also wouldn’t hurt to check another thing or two about her.  
  
  
The girls walked back over to them after Jules hung up the phone. “We’re good,” Jules said with a little smile.  
  
  
“What were you just talking about?” Lisa asked them curiously, though trying to sound casual.  
  
  
“I was just about to tell Gabriel that I wanted to show Jules something, before we do anything else,” Michael said. Gabriel glanced at him, then smiled a little that Michael had agreed with him on waiting just a little longer before talking to the girls.  
  
  
“What did you want to show me?” Jules asked.  
  
  
Michael put his finger to his lips. “I said I’d show you … it’s a surprise.” His eyes sparkled a little, then he reached out and took her hand, pulled her to him.  
  
  
Gabriel turned to Lisa with a raised eyebrow. “What do you say, babe, want to go for a quick swim? No cover on the pool yet.”  
  
Lisa smiled. “I prefer the lake myself.”  
  
  
Michael tilted his head a little. “I’m sure you do.” He gave Gabriel a quick meaningful look, then back to Jules.  
  
  
“What does that mean?” Lisa asked.  
  
  
“Just that you two seem to really like the outdoors,” Michael said simply, then turned, pulling Jules with him gently. “Come on,” he said. He looked back at Gabriel. “We’ll be back, maybe 20 minutes.” He and Jules disappeared out the door.  
  
  
Lisa turned to Gabriel. “Well I’m glad we’re alone again. But just so you know, I’m not an idiot. I know you were talking about us while we were on the phone.” She looked at him shrewdly. “And your brother is definitely being very mysterious.”  
  
  
Gabriel smiled and shrugged a little. “He thinks he knows what you two are now. He wants to tell you both, tonight.”  
  
  
“Why don’t _you_ tell me?” Lisa asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
  
“He hasn’t told me yet either. He’s hinted at some things, that’s it. I’ll find out for sure when you do.”  
  
  
“You didn’t ask him? You’re not curious?” she asked, not sure what to think of his nonchalant attitude.  
  
  
Gabriel shrugged again. “Sure I am, but I can wait. Michael may be an annoying Boy Scout at times, but I trust him. And besides, it’s not going to change anything, how I feel about you or any of that.” He pulled her to him. “I know all I need to know right now. You and I are good for each other. In many ways.” He gave her a smile that was both sweet and sexy, then leaned in and gave her a hot, open-mouthed kiss that nearly took her breath away. He pulled back a little and whispered, “I’m absolutely crazy about you, Spitfire.” He had almost said he was in love with her, but he changed it at the last second, unsure of how she would react to that. But then he saw the look in her eyes and got the feeling she knew what he had been about to say.   
  
  
And sure enough, she pulled him back in for another steamy kiss, then turned him and pushed him onto the couch behind him, climbing on top of him and straddling him. She resumed kissing him, things getting very hot, very quickly, once again.  
  
_________________________________________________________________   
  
Michael had walked outside with Jules, closed the door behind them. He turned to her, still holding her hand, and told her to close her eyes. She gave him an inquisitive look, but closed them. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach for a second or two, then heard Michael’s voice again. “Okay, open your eyes slowly.”  
  
  
She could tell even before she opened them, how much brighter it was. Her eyes focused on an impossibly colorful sky, orange and pink and purple breaking through the clouds. They were on top of a high hill, staring out over mountains and brush and desert in the distance, small earth colored buildings down below them. It was both beautiful and peaceful. “Wow,” she breathed out after a few seconds. She squeezed Michael’s hand tightly. It was the most gorgeous sunset scene she had ever seen in her life. “Where are we?” she asked finally.  
  
  
“New Mexico,” he said, and she looked at him surprised, but not quite in the shock most people would be. He smiled at her. “This is a very historic site, in Santa Fe.” He gestured to the left of him, and she saw not too far away a large adobe structure, again appearing multicolored from the setting sun. It seemed to be a very old church with a large bell tower and cross on top. “Sometimes they light bonfires when it gets dark, for those killed in battle here, long ago.” He sat down on the ground, pulling her gently down with him. She settled herself between his spread legs, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek as she laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
  
“Will we see the bonfires?” she asked.   
  
  
“No, we won’t be here that long,” he said.  
  
  
“Shame,” she said with a little chuckle. “I’ve never been anywhere like this. I don’t get too far outside of Pennsylvania.” He squeezed her and held her a little tighter.  
  
  
She stared out at the sky, the mountains, everything, and she felt a strange sensation, like she was a part of it all, connected to it. She always felt very comfortable being outdoors, just like Michael had said before. Camping, swimming, hiking, exploring. But now she almost felt like there was energy running through her. She closed her eyes, and it was stronger. And it felt like it was running through him now too, from her into him and back again. “Are you doing that?” she asked softly.  
  
  
“No,” he said, kissing her again gently. “That’s all you.”  
  
  
She started seeing the symbols again, visions. “Okay … now _that’s_ you,” she whispered.  
  
  
“That’s both of us,” he said, continuing to kiss her cheek, her neck, her ear.  
  
  
“Why didn’t it happen last night,” she murmured, feeling her body light up in response to his kisses.  
  
  
“Because we were inside,” he answered in a hushed tone. “You’re responding to the forces of nature now, and I am as well, through you.”   
  
  
Part of her wanted to ask him more about that, but instead she found herself opening her eyes and turning her head as far as she could until her mouth found his. He kissed her slowly and gently at first, then more insistently, his tongue mingling with hers. She shifted her body around to face him, and his hands went around her back, pulled her closer to him. The visions and symbols were still coming, but she almost felt like she could start to control them, push them down, away. She only wanted to focus on Michael right now.  
  
  
His hands hand moved around to her waist, up her sides a little. His thumbs traced over the bottom edge of her bra, then lightly over her breasts, as if by accident. She gasped slightly, but kissed him again passionately. She moved forward until she was astride his lap, pressing herself down closely against him, feeling how excited and hard he was through his jeans. She rubbed against him a little as she kissed him. He groaned into her mouth and gently pushed her back off him, breaking the kiss.  
  
  
She looked at him wide-eyed, embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” she whispered tentatively.  
  
  
“No, no,” he said quickly, leaning forward until his forehead was on hers, his hands coming up to cup the sides of her face. “You did nothing wrong. I want it as much as you, just not yet. I don’t want to go too fast.”  
  
  
She bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes. Her voice quivered a little. “I’ve never done anything like that before, things like that. But I want to, with you.” She blinked a few times. “I want it to be you,” she said softly.  
  
  
“I want that too, honey,” he said, his hands stroking her hair, and he kissed her cheek. “But I want you to know everything first. I want to tell you everything.” He looked into her eyes, so serious. “And then we’ll figure out where we’re going from there, okay?”  
  
  
She nodded, but she still felt awkward, embarrassed. He pulled her into another hug and she relaxed a little. He held her to him, and turned them both to watch the rest of the setting sun.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Gabriel found himself pushed back against the couch, Lisa’s arms around his neck as she kissed him as though she couldn’t get enough of him. She ran her fingers through his hair as her hips ground against him. After a bit she pulled back, breathing in deeply as she pulled her shirt off and flung it on the couch beside him, then went back to kissing him. His hands roamed her body, moving over her breasts, her sides, then down to her ass, which he squeezed and grasped, pulling her tighter against him.   
  
  
All the while she was kissing him though, he couldn’t help but think in the back of his mind how she had tensed up on him the night before, caught between fear and desire. She had been more relaxed with him by morning. And he felt none of that fear and tension now. But he couldn’t forget the sense of how hurt she had been before, by someone who had humiliated her. He wanted to erase that from her, but he knew he couldn’t, or at least shouldn’t. Still, he wanted to show her that he would never use her or hurt her like that.  
  
  
Lisa broke the kiss again and tried to catch her breath briefly. “We should go upstairs,” she whispered.  
  
  
“Not a lot of time,” he replied back, nuzzling against her neck.  
  
  
She looked disappointed, and was about to say something when he tilted his head up and kissed her sweetly. He gripped her tightly and stood with her, then turned and laid her gently down on the couch. She reached up and pushed his button down shirt off his shoulders, then pulled at his t-shirt. But he gently pushed her hands away and laid down on top of her, kissing her again. Her hands fumbled at his belt, and again he gently pushed them away. “No sweetie, just you for now,” he said giving her an affectionate look.  
  
  
He kissed down to her breasts, then across her belly. He snapped her jeans off, then he ran his hands over her hips, all the while his tongue tracing over her skin down to the waistband of her panties. He let his hands caress over her thighs, spreading them slightly, and then his thumbs were brushing over the outside of her panties, gently rubbing and stroking her. She moaned a little, squirmed, but she wasn’t tense or uncomfortable, he could tell. He continued to rub gently over the crotch of her panties, his lips moving over the material as well. Then his one hand moved her panties to the side, and she felt his tongue press in, rolling slow and lazy against her. She sucked in her breath and closed her eyes, ran her fingers through his hair as he licked and stroked her with his tongue, the tip of his thumb just below and pressing gently into her and circling as well. He continued to move his tongue against her, slow and steady and perfectly, and before long she felt herself coming, waves of pleasure rolling over her and making her feel like she was floating on air.  
  
  
She lost herself in it for a few more seconds, and when she opened her eyes again, he had kissed his way back up to her and pulled her against him, kissing her forehead.  
  
  
“I want to do that to you too,” she said quietly, lifting her face to his as she snuggled against him.  
  
  
His hand traced down her cheek. “Maybe later,” he said. “No time now.” He kissed her again, then snapped her shirt and jeans back on. Her hand was venturing down to his jeans, rubbing on the outside a little, but then they heard the front door open.  
  
  
He raised an eyebrow to her. “See? Mom and Dad are back home,” he said impishly. She giggled, and he grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. They both sat up, his arm around her, his other hand still holding hers as Michael and Jules walked into the room.  
  
  
“Hey,” Michael said casually with a smile, walking over to the chair by the couch. He sat down as Jules took a seat on the couch beside Lisa, still holding Michael’s hand though.  
  
  
“Hey yourself,” Gabriel said lightly, giving Lisa a wink.  
  
  
Lisa turned to Jules. She was smiling too, but seemed quiet, thoughtful even. “You okay?” she asked her softly. Jules nodded and smiled a little more.  
  
  
Michael was looking from Jules to Lisa, and back again, his face serious now. Lisa snickered. “Wow. Okay, this **is** like Mom and Dad coming to drop some heavy news.”  
  
  
Jules frowned at Lisa a little, then turned back to Michael. “I guess you’re ready to tell us everything. So … go ahead.”


	16. Chapter 16

Michael looked at Gabriel, who just kind of shrugged. “Well yes, I found out earlier today. Answers I was looking for.” He glanced over at Jules. “That’s where I was, asking someone who I felt would know and be able to figure out what you both were.”  
  
  
“Okay, so just spit it out, will you?” Lisa asked impatiently. “What are we?”  
  
  
“Elementals,” Jules said softly. Lisa turned to her with a slight scowl. Jules just looked back. “I read his mind earlier.”  
  
  
Michael nodded. “She’s right. It all makes sense, based on what you can do, how you’re acting – reacting - around Gabriel and I. You are both definitely elementals.”  
  
  
Lisa shook her head. “Oka-aayyy … so what the hell is an elemental? And who told you about this anwyay, a hunter?” She frowned, cut Michael off before he could reply. “Oh please tell me it wasn’t those weird Dungeons and Dragons boys that are always playing at lunch and after school!” Everyone stared at her incredulously. “What?” she asked. “I hear them talking, they’re right beside us in the lunchroom! And I know I’ve heard the word ‘elemental’ come from them. I mean I almost punched the one, that one day, because I thought he was calling me temperamental.”  
  
  
“Oh my God, please stop talking,” Jules said, her head in her hand like she had a headache.  
  
  
Lisa looked ready to give Jules an earful, but Michael spoke up. “I don’t know what these guys supposedly know about elementals, but it’s probably wrong.” Gabriel snorted, but Michael ignored him and continued. “Believe me, I went to a very knowledgeable source. He is the most knowledgeable, probably even more so than Raphael.”  
  
  
“Who’s Raphael?” Jules asked.  
  
  
“Our brother,” Michael said. “I saw and spoke with him also. Just not about you two.”  
  
  
“You have another brother?” Lisa frowned.  
  
  
“Yep,” Gabriel said drily.  
  
  
“Why isn’t he here with you?” Lisa asked.  
  
  
“He’s taking care of things while I’m not there,” Michael said absently. “Look, Raphael is not important right now. What—“  
  
  
“Wait a minute,” Jules interrupted, her brows knit. “Your other brother is named _Raphael_?” She let out a laugh, but Michael looked at her, his face stone cold serious. Jules’ own face fell. She was speechless, then finally said, “You’re joking, right?”  
  
  
“Nope,” Gabriel said in the same dry tone.  
  
  
Jules turned to stare at Lisa in shock. Lisa was confused for a moment, then apparently had the same realization that Jules did. _Michael. Gabriel. Raphael_.  
  
  
Lisa turned back to Michael. “Please tell me you’re bullshitting us,” she said. Jules turned to her, more shock on her face and hit her arm. “Ow!” Lisa yelled, swatting her back. “Come on, they can’t be serious.” She looked at Gabriel, whose face was unreadable, then back to Michael. “You’re not seriously telling us that you guys are—are _angels_?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Michael said simply.  
  
“Archangels actually,” Gabriel said casually. Lisa turned to him, staring at him in shock now. He gave her a little wink, and her face flushed. She quickly turned away from him again. “Holy shit,” she muttered, thinking about everything she had done with him in the past 24 hours.  
  
  
“Will you stop that??” Jules hissed. “For God’s sake!” Then she flinched at what she just said and buried her face in her hands.  
  
  
“I understand this may be a little hard to accept,” Michael said calmly.  
  
  
Lisa held up her hand. “No no no … see … this isn’t possible. It’s just not.”  
  
  
Michael frowned. “Why?”  
  
  
“Because—because it’s not! You don’t exist!”  
  
  
Jules turned to Lisa. “You don’t believe angels exist?”  
  
  
“I didn’t say that,” Lisa said.  
  
  
“Yeah, you kind of did,” Gabriel said with a frown.  
  
  
“I mean we know demons exist, so how can there not be angels too?” Jules asked.  
  
  
“I meant **here on Earth** ,” Lisa said exasperated. “I mean yeah, we’ve _seen_ demons on Earth. Well, not _us,_ but our families. Other hunters. But no one has ever said anything about angels. No one has ever seen them, from what I can tell. No angels.” She looked at Michael expectantly. 

  
  
“That’s because angels are under strict orders not to come down here to Earth,” he answered simply.  
  
  
“Whose orders?” Jules asked quietly.  
  
  
He looked at her for a brief moment before speaking. “Mine.”  
  
  
They both looked at him silently. Then Jules finally spoke. “So, what, you’re … in charge … up there?”  
  
  
“Yes,” he said. Then his mouth twisted a little. “At least while our Father isn’t there.”  
  
  
“Your father,” Jules repeated. She raised her eyebrows. “ _God_?? God is your father???”  
  
  
“Well technically he’s our father too,” Lisa said quietly. Jules’ head whipped around to Lisa. Lisa frowned and shrugged. “I remember Sunday School … a little …”  
  
  
“Okay, look,” Gabriel said, sounding tired and slightly exasperated. His hand even came up to rub his eyes. “Can we stop talking about the winged dysfunctional family here? I mean really, he’s basically said all that needs to be said. We’re angels. We really do exist.” He gave Lisa a sideways glance then continued. “We’re really here right now. Okay? So how about we move on to you guys, what you are? Because unless you feel like consulting with your little D & D lunch buddies, you still don’t know what an elemental is or does.” He shifted his gaze to Michael and pointed at him. “Back to you, bro. You’re up.”  
  
  
Michael sighed a little, but nodded. “Elementals are not human of course, but humanoid in appearance. No one would know you’re not human, except another elemental. Or an angel.”  
  
  
Jules cleared her throat. “You said something up at the overlook. You said we were made to help you.”  
  
  
Michael nodded. “That’s correct. Elementals can work very closely with angels. They are compatible, if you will. Sometimes it’s almost like a symbiotic relationship. We have similar abilities. You have an energy that is compatible with our angelic grace. We can draw power from you, and you can harness or channel our abilities and some of our energy.”  
  
  
“What kind of power?’ Lisa asked, thinking about the odd things she could do here and there over the past few years.  
  
  
“It’s different things. Telekinetic type of energy. Healing sometimes. Power that can be used for defense … or attack. You tend to tap into the natural energy and forces here on Earth.” He tilted his head. “Hence your strong connection to the outdoors. Water, air and sun. Fire. The earth itself.”  
  
  
They were quiet for a little bit, letting that all sink in. Then after awhile, Lisa spoke again. “So … now what?” Michael looked at her, almost confused. “Well I mean come on … you still haven’t said why you’re here. You just got done telling us angels aren’t allowed down here, but here you are. So what’s going on that you’re here, and why do you think we can help you?”  
  
  
“And what’s the deal with those other two guys?” Jules said quietly.  
  
  
Michael frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
  
Jules looked at him, then at Lisa. “Those two guys up at the Overlook. The ones with Queen B and Mega B.”  
  
  
Gabriel frowned as well. “What about them?”  
  
  
“Well…” Jules paused. “I mean you said no one really knows what we are, can tell what we are, except other elementals or angels.” She looked at Gabriel. “So which ones are they?”  
  
  
“What makes you think they’re either one?” Michael asked.  
  
  
“Well I felt it, felt **something** anyway, when they introduced themselves,” Jules said.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Lisa agreed. “It was weird, it was like a tingling feeling. Like I touched a live wire or something.”  
  
  
Gabriel was still frowning. “When did this happen?”  
  
  
Lisa looked at him oddly. “Up at the Lookout. When they came over and introduced themselves to us.”  
  
  
“But _when_ did this happen?” he asked.  
  
  
“I told you! Up there! You were right there! They walked right up and told Jules and me their names, shook our hands!”  
  
  
Gabriel looked to Michael, who was staring back warily at him. After a few seconds they turned back to the girls, and Michael spoke. “We didn’t see anything like that.”  
  
  
Jules felt a chill go through her. “What do you mean? How is that possible? You were right there. How could you not see it?”  
  
  
Michael looked at her carefully. “Whoever they are -- whatever they are -- obviously they didn’t want us to see it. They only wanted you to.”


	17. Chapter 17

Lisa's mind was blown. Gabriel could tell. He pulled her close to him. He was wondering why she had been so resistant to him being an angel. He also read that she was still in awe of his skills, and she was confused still about how she felt about him. His mind was blown too.  
  
  
Jules looked over at the boys, who were still shaking their heads at the revelation that they had not seen everything that happened yesterday.  
  
  
"Look whoever they are or whatever they are, it blows my mind they did not understand you two could sense it. I need you girls to be careful. Why we told you this was not to blow your minds. It was so we could help each other. It is what elementals do, and what angels do," Michael said . He was happy that she had been something that he could possibly be able to be with. Her being an elemental made it easy. Michael was still being the good son.  
  
  
Michael however had sinnful thoughts when it came to Jules. It made him uncomfortable and uneasy at the same time.  
  
Gabriel spoke up next trying to get it to where it was light and easy again. "We will figure this out ladies. Tonight is all about you guys, not our mission. The mission is for another conversation," Gabriel said but he could tell Michael was worried. Gabriel actually was too, what would happen if these things posing as High school boys were the rogue angels they were looking for.  
  
  
Michael read his mind. Problem was so did the girls.  
  
"What rogue angels?" Jules asked.  
  
Michael pulled her to him and shushed her with his lips. Jules felt every molecule explode in her. Or that was what it felt like when he was near. And his kisses made her drunk with desire.  
  
  
Lisa shook her head, still absorbing things. Gabriel was kissing her neck making it hard for her to concentrate. Michael had talked to Gabriel, however Michael now knew a frequency that he could hit while talking that the girls could not hear. Gabriel understood Michael did not want to talk about the rogue angels in front of the girls right now. Plus the boys wanted to get the girls alone.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Jules kissed him and her eyes closed. When she opened them she was in a huge bed. She looked around and realized Michael had transformed them to his bedroom. Or this is what she figured was his bedroom. It was huge and the bed took up half the room. It was done in sapphire blue and blue.  
  
Michael pulled her hair behind her ears and kissed her cheekbone. He then lay small kisses all over her face.  
  
"Michael, I have to ask you what you meant? And why you will not talk about the rogue angels?" Jules asked.  
  
"I want to formulate a plan. I also want to leave you girls out of it so you do not get hurt. Now," Michael said as he kissed her ear and licked and sucked down her neck.  
  
His kisses were making Jules dizzy with desire. He unbuttoned her blouse and then shifted her out of it. He kissed down her chest and then unsnapped her bra. His heated gaze looked hungrily up at her. His eyes were swirling.  
  
Then he licked and kissed her breasts. He took her nipple between his teeth and nibbled on it. Her head was spinning from passion. She pulled off his shirt. Her hands raking down his back. Michael moaned her name as he kissed down her belly.  
  
He looked up at her. "I cannot stop if I go past this point," Michael said.  
  
"Please Michael, I want you so bad," Jules begged.  
  
With that he kissed down and his hands yanked down her undies. Then he kissed down her thighs as his hands roamed. His fingers massaged her inner thighs then he put one finger in her core, then another. His lips then licked up and parted hers in her core. He then sucked on her clit as his finger dove in and out of her, making her buck his fingers and beg. He did not stop though. He licked and dove until she was seeing stars.  
  
He came up then and dove into her delicious inch by inch. She wrapped her legs around him. She did not even realize he had put on a condom. She turned him over and rode him. He sat up and took her breasts into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his ass to get more leverage, which made him go deeper into her. Jules moaned into his ear. She felt herself let go and she clenched on tight to him, making him let go too.  
  
Michael felt himself light up with his grace. He pulled her tight to him and whispered in her ear. "Jules, close your eyes sweetie," Michael said wrapping his wings around her. They both felt his hot light shoot out of him. Jules closed her eyes and saw the stars and galaxies. She felt his grace wrap around her. They both fell asleep after a few more times. Jules felt this was what it was like when you loved someone and made love to them.  
  
Jules knew she loved him. Michael felt the same. Neither spoke of their love. Michael wrapped his wings around as they sleep.  
  
********************************************  
  
Gabriel smiled as he kissed her. Lisa felt him melt into her as they kissed. He had teleported them to a beautiful oasis. With a waterfall.  
  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Lisa asked.  
  
  
Gabriel said "Then I guess I am too my love." Gabriel then took her hand and led her to a place under the waterfall.  
  
He had set up a room under the falls and it had a bed. There were roses everywhere and candles lit up the room.  
  
She watched as his eyes swirled as he watched her. Then he snapped his fingers and she was in a white nightie. He was in his red satin boxers.  
  
He handed her a glass of champagne. Then he laid her down on the bed. He snapped his fingers and she was in her bra and underwear. Gabriel felt she had still too many clothes. He did not understand how he had kept himself from taking her an hour ago. He still tasted her taste on his stubble.  
  
He had treats by the bed. He put pillows to sit her up slightly. He started with the chocolate dipped strawberries. He feed her a bite then he took a bite. Then his lips kissed her. Gabriel slid his tongue in her mouth. Lisa wrapped hers around his.  
  
"You know I will not be able to stop myself tonight. I have never wanted someone so bad as I want you, Spitfire," Gabriel said looking into her eyes.  
  
  
"I want you too Gabriel, " Lisa said . He felt her feelings and knew she was ready.  
  
  
He then kissed her again and his hands roamed her body. His lips kissed down her throat and then she said "Not so fast. I owe you."  
  
She then flipped him over on to his back. Gabriel chuckled and his eyes swirled and sparkled.  
  
She kissed down his neck and then kissed up to his ears and nibbled on them. Gabriel kissed her neck while she was doing that. "You keep that up, I will take you now and not wait," Gabriel said  
  
She smiled and then kissed down his chest, her lips and mouth sucking on his nipples. Gabriel moaned.  
  
Her kisses went down his belly and then she pulled down his boxers. Her hand took possession of his manhood. She licked and took it into her mouth. Gabriel moaned as she went up and down on him, each time applying more pressure. He then stopped her and made her flip so he could lick her. She then resumed her assault of his manhood, taking most of it in her mouth and licking and sucking as she did. She felt his lips and mouth on her thigh.  
  
Gabriel then sat her on his face and parted her core lips with his tongue. The sensation made her moan his name. He then while licking took one by one his fingers and worked them in and out of her. Lisa moaned as she had him in her mouth. Gabriel loved the humming she did. It made what she was doing feel even better.  
  
So he continued licking and pushed his fingers deeper into her. He tasted her sweet taste and felt her tighten around his fingers. He almost lost his composure. He lifted her up and put her on his lap sinking into her inch by inch.  
  
He then devoured her lips as he kissed her. He drove himself deep into her. He was happy he slid on the condom before he dove in. He controlled himself as he felt her climb again. Lisa was seeing stars and felt a white hot need building. Then Gabriel shut her eyes and said hold on. He felt himself let go and his grace consumed them both. Lisa felt his grace go into her.  
  
Gabriel wings wrapped around her. She buried her face in them.  
  
They lay there afterwards and just touched and kissed. They made love several more times. Lisa loved his wings. Gabriel had to stop her at some point, explaining that it made him horny.  
  
They both slept.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Everyone woke up and the girls had to leave. They kissed and hugged the boys, letting them know they would see them tomorrow at school. When they left, Gabriel immediately asked "What are we doing about these guys?"  
  
"We have no idea if these are the rogue angels. I want to wait, " Michael said and smiled.  
  
  
"So I take it Mr I do not need a woman got some last night," Gabriel said laughing at the expression on Michael's face.  
  
"I am in love," Michael said.  
  
"Yep, so am I," Gabriel said.  
  
*****************************  
  
Monday morning came and they met the girls in the parking lot. Gabriel took Lisa's hand and kissed it. Then he put his arm around her and walked her in. Michael kissed Jules as soon as he saw her. Britney and Megan walked down the hall with Sam and Virtues.  
  
Michael spotted them and waved. Megan whipped the finger at Michael. Then Jules whipped the finger at her.  
  
Britney just gave Gabriel and Lisa a dirty look.  
  
Gym class was interesting. Jules and Lisa got to get some revenge. They hit Megan and Britney with the volleyball a few times in the head.  
  
"Hey this is not dodgeball, dweebs," Britney said.  
  
"Hey you are lucky it is not hockey. You would have lost teeth," Lisa said.  
  
Lisa gave Jules a high five after Jules nailed Megan in the back of the head the last time before going into the showers.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Gabriel and Michael felt weird going onto the field. As they were playing, Michael felt himself get sick and he went to the nurses throwing up.  
  
Gabriel felt ganged up on at practice, and when he got tackled he felt like it was planned. He tried to get up and found himself hurt. He knew he could not heal himself there, so the coach told him he was going to put Sam into the game the next night. Gabriel honestly did not care, but he had a feeling there might be something awry there.  
  
Sam came up and said "You ok bro?"  
  
"Fine, just fine, " he grunted through the pain.  
  
At lunch he limped in to find Virtues talking to Lisa about one of their classes together. He felt himself get jealous. She was his he felt, and that guy wanted her.  
  
Lisa told him he was being silly, that she was tutoring him with english. He would be in their class and Virtues heard Lisa could help him.  
  
"I do not like that guy," Gabriel said. He had healed himself but his muscle was still hurting.  
  
Michael took his hand and healed Gabriel.  
  
"You ok bro?" Gabriel asked as Michael nodded.  
  
Jules came in and sat beside Michael who kissed her cheek.  
  
Lisa knew that look on her face.  
  
"What is wrong Jules?" Lisa asked her.  
  
"Ask Michael, he is acting jealous," Jules said giving Michael a dirty look.  
  
"I am sorry but Sam looked like he was making a play for you, Jules. I just really like you a lot," Michael said hugging her.  
  
"You have nothing to be jealous of, Michael. I am yours," Jules said kissing him.  
  
Michael smiled and hugged her to him.  
  
"Well Gabriel you are jealous too," Lisa said and kissed him and then whispered, "I like you silly. You are mine."  
  
"I like you too Spitfire," Gabriel said, wanting to tell her that he loved her and that he just wanted to take her away and make her his forever. He did not and still felt jealous.  
  
*********************************  
  
It was before English that things really heated up. Lisa waited for Gabriel and then saw him coming around the bend . She was pretty sure he did not see her. Then she saw Britney come up and kiss him. That was when she turned around and ran out right into Virtues.  
  
"You want to get out of here?" Virtues asked.  
  
"Yes," Lisa said.  
  
Jules waited for Lisa in class. She saw Gabriel come in with Britney. He yelling at her to leave him alone.  
  
Then he sat by Jules.  
  
"Where is Lisa?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"I thought she was with you," Jules said and had a bad feeling.  
  
"No, I had to fend off Britney who lip locked me in the hall," Gabriel said.  
  
They heard the bell ring and got worried as the whole class she did not show up. And neither did the new kid.  
  
Gabriel and Jules ran out of class running right into Michael who said he saw Lisa and Virtues take off as he was running the mile.  
  
They all saw Sam and asked him where Virtues might take her. They ended up finding them in the burger shop eating a burger.  
  
Gabriel came up and said "Well isn't this cozy."  
  
Then he took Lisa's hand and led her to a quiet place. "What is this?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"At least I did not kiss him like you kissed Britney," Lisa said  
  
"Britney kissed me, and if you would have watched, I threw her off me. I was worried sick," Gabriel said. He understood she was jealous. He was relieved he found her and she was safe.  
  
Lisa started crying. "That is not what it looked like to me," she said.  
  
Gabriel pulled her into his arms and showed her in her mind what happened. Lisa hugged him back. "I am sorry I doubted you. I just get weird. I have been hurt before."  
  
Gabriel knew and hugged her and whispered in her ear "I love you."  
  
Lisa cried more.  
  
Back at the table Virtues talked to Michael who laid into him. "You know dude, you should have been cool and not taken her like that," Michael said.  
  
"Well he hurt her, and I felt I was being a friend. That woman is so damn hot," Virtues said smiling.  
  
Jules got this cold feeling in her stomach like her and Lisa were being played as pawns.  
  
"Well you need to stay away from her," Michael said in a menacing tone.  
  
Sam came up. "He can not help it if she wants him, " Sam said sitting down by Jules who felt a weird attraction to him but also a bad feeling come over her.  
  
Michael took Jules by the hand and led her to Gabriel and Lisa.  
  
Gabriel went to the table and said to Virtues "I am warning you, you do not want to mess with me, buddy."  
  
"I am not scared of you Gabriel," Virtues said.  
  
"You should be," Gabriel said and then turned back and met Michael, Lisa and Jules out in the parking lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Jules was pacing around in a little circle, seeming nervous and upset. “This is getting so weird. What’s going on?” she asked, almost as though she was talking to herself.

 

Michael seemed disturbed by things as well, but reached out and touched her cheek. “Don’t worry about it. Try not to. We’ll figure it out,” he said.

 

Jules frowned, not liking his words. He seemed too casual about it all, at least with her. Did he really not know what was going on, or was it just that he didn’t want to tell her about it – again?  

 

She wasn’t sure what to say to that, so she turned to Lisa. “Why did you go with him? You don’t know anything about him. And we already know there’s something up with them.” She thought again about those strange feelings she had just now with Sam in the burger shop, but quickly pushed those thoughts away.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now, just drop it, okay?” Lisa said, sounded irritated. She was still feeling bad about reacting about Gabriel and Britney, and going off with Virt. But her words were coming out defensive-sounding.

 

“He’s trouble, Lis,” Jules continued, but Lisa cut her off and yelled “I said to drop it!”

 

Jules’ face was a mixture of hurt and anger. She turned quickly and started walking off across the parking lot. Lisa stared after her, feeling awful.   “Jules,” she called, but her cousin kept walking. “Damn it,” Lisa said, and made like she was going to go after her. Gabriel grabbed her hand and spun her back to him. “Let me go,” she begged.  

 

“It’s okay, Michael is going after her,” he said, pointing. "Let him calm her down."

 

Lisa glanced behind her, then turned back to Gabriel, almost dejected. “What’s happening here?” she asked, feeling like crying again. “I don’t know what’s happening. I feel like everything is all screwed up all of the sudden.” Gabriel pulled her to him and held her, trying to ease her worries. Lisa buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, wishing she could just erase most of the afternoon at this point.

 

Meanwhile Michael caught up to Jules. “Hey,” he said softly, his hand going to her shoulder. She stopped but didn’t look at him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

Jules shrugged her shoulders still didn’t look up. His hand went under her chin and he gently lifted her face. There were tears in her eyes. He gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sure Lisa didn’t mean it. She was just upset.”

 

“Well so am I,” Jules said almost bitterly. “I mean I don’t know what happened today, but—“ her voice broke a little. She paused, then continued. “This is not at all how I thought it would be.” She didn’t want to explain it, was afraid it would sound silly or childish. But she couldn’t stop thinking of him after spending the weekend with him -- especially Saturday night, everything they had done together, shared together. All day Sunday, she kept looking forward to seeing him again on Monday, spending the day at school with him, knowing they were now together, that she cared about him – loved him even – and he seemed to feel the same way. A mean part of her even thought about how great it would be to smugly throw it back in the B’s faces, let them see she had won, and they didn’t matter any more. To her or Michael.

 

Yet suddenly things seemed even more screwed up. Right when things seemed to be coming together for her … it also felt like they were falling apart in some ways.

 

Michael placed his hand on the side of her cheek and leaned in and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back, he was looking into her eyes, but for some reason it made her uncomfortable. And why did Sam’s face suddenly flash in her mind as well? She focused back on Michael who was still staring at her intently, but his brow crinkled slightly.

 

Jules frowned back at him, said, “Don’t be reading my thoughts.” It was like a knee-jerk reaction, and she almost immediately regretted it. At the same time, she still felt somewhat annoyed and continued. “If you’re not going to tell me what’s going on, then you don’t get to read **my** thoughts.”

 

Michael looked at her surprised, confused. Her face fell, and she felt ashamed again. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she said quietly, feeling the tears stinging her eyes again. “I’m thinking these thoughts, saying these things, and I almost don’t know where they’re coming from.” She let out a strange laugh. “It’s like I’m possessed or something.” She twisted her mouth wryly. “I shouldn’t joke about that, I know.”

 

Michael let out a soft laugh as well, gave her a sweet look. “I meant what I said. We’ll figure this out. Together.” His eyes shifted to behind her, and she turned and looked. Lisa and Gabriel had approached, were standing a few feet back.

 

Lisa looked at Jules, regret and tears in her eyes as well. “I’m sorry,” she said lightly. “I don’t know why I was such a bitch. I just—“ She gave her a meaningful look, one that conveyed much. They always could read each other’s thoughts. Jules let Lisa know that she was confused and upset too, and then took a step toward her and hugged her. “We’ll figure this all out,” Jules whispered to her, and she felt Lisa nod and squeeze her harder. “Of course we will,” Lisa whispered back.

 

Gabriel meanwhile was looking at Michael, nodded his head back toward the burger shop. “So what should we do about those two assholes? Frankly I’m up for going all Punisher on them right about now.”

 

Michael shook his head. “I want to see where this is going with them, who they are and what they’re doing. I don’t want to do anything here – or now.” He glanced over at the girls, who had still been hugging each other, but had turned their heads to look at him. He could tell Jules was thinking he was keeping things from them again – and he _was_. But for good reason. He tilted his head a little. “I just want to keep you two safe. The longer we can keep you out of danger, the better.”

 

Jules pouted a little at him. “That’s the same thing our families always say. That’s why they want to keep us out of hunting, even knowing anything about it. I don’t understand it – how can us not knowing what’s going on keep us safe? How can keeping us in the dark, not letting us know what we might be up against, how we might be able to protect ourselves, keep us safe?”

 

Michael stepped closer to her, put his hand gently on the side of her face. “ **I** will keep you safe, Jules. I promise you that.”

 

Jules smiled but shrugged a little. “You can't be there all the time, Michael.”

 

Before Michael could say anything else, Lisa’s head shot up a little. “Guys…” she said, and she gestured back towards the burger shop. They all turned their heads to see Sam and Virt coming out of it, walking towards their car. They turned their way, Sam giving them a self-satisfied smile and head nod, and Virt waving brazenly. The four of them just glared as the other guys walked casually to their car, not a care in the world. They watched silently until they got in and drove the car out of the lot, then just as quietly headed slowly for the Camaro.

 

_______________________________________

 

Gabriel drove them all back to the school, since they had left their things there. Jules and Gabriel grabbed their things from English class, then Jules went with Michael to the gym to get his stuff. Mrs. Collier saw Lisa in the hall and came up to her. “How did your tutoring go with the new boy?”

 

Lisa saw Gabriel’s eyes narrow at that. “It was fine,” she said quickly.

 

“Well you let me know if you think he really needs it. I wasn’t sure, but he pretty much insisted he wanted some help. I know you’re already helping Gabriel here, but I just felt for some reason you’d be the best one to help him too.”

 

Lisa could feel the anger coming off Gabriel. Again, she answered Mrs. Collier quickly. “You’re right, he may not really need it. I’ll let you know for sure, soon.” She grabbed Gabriel’s hand and pulled him around the corner with her.

 

She could tell Gabriel was fuming, and she stopped and turned to him, stared at him. He tried to appear aloof, but she knew better. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds, gave him a quick once over. Then she grabbed his hand again. “All right, let’s go,” she said pulling him down the hall with her again.

 

“Where are we going?” he asked. She shushed him, turned another corner, glanced around quickly then opened the door to the art room and pulled him inside and shut it.

 

Gabriel frowned a little. “What are you—“ He cut off as she pushed him against the wall and kissed him, her lips crashing hard against his. She molded her body into his, her hand running over the outside of his t-shirt, then sliding underneath it. He returned her kiss briefly, then gently pushed her back a tiny bit, his one eyebrow raising. “What’s gotten into you, babe?”

 

She gave him a shameless look. “Well … you got angry and jealous, I got angry and jealous, we both did things we shouldn’t…” She rolled her eyes. “…me especially. So I figure the best thing to do right now is have some serious make-up sex.” She flashed him a wicked smile.

 

Gabriel raised both eyebrows now, his face lighting up a tiny bit. “Oh you do, huh?”

 

“Uh-huh,” she said, coming close and nibbling slowly over his neck, hearing him catch his breath. “You can’t tell me you don’t want to,”she whispered seductively, grinding against him, causing a groan to escape from him now. She smiled, backed up a tiny bit and pulled her shirt off quickly. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them and her panties down in one quick motion, kicking her shoes off and stepping out of her jeans and underwear.

 

His eyes were full of lust as he asked “How do you know no one will come in here?”

 

“I don’t,” she said with another devilish smile as she reached for his belt and undid it. She worked on his zipper next, as he grabbed at her breasts, teasing them with his hands. One hand stayed there while the other slid down between her legs, his fingers thrusting inside of her. She moaned as he worked his fingers in and out, and she unzipped his jeans, reaching in to pull his hard member out. He let out another groan at her hand around him, then he lifted her and turned her, pressing her back against the wall and entering her with a strong thrust.

 

She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, her weight supported by his strong arms under her thighs and butt. He rocked against her as her fingers clawed across his back under his shirt. Then he began slowly thrusting his hips up and down. She moved her hips with him, felt him kiss across her neck, back to her mouth, his tongue sliding in to mingle with hers.

 

They moved together fast and furiously. Lisa moaned and gasped as his thrusts took her higher and higher, and then she felt herself tighten and clench around him, coming hard and fast and pushing him over the edge as well, his loud groans muffled into her neck as he shuddered against her.

 

They stayed there for a bit longer, holding tightly to each other as they caught their breath. Lisa finally sighed. “Well that was definitely the best thing that’s happened in this shitty day.”

 

Gabriel snickered a little. “Maybe we should get angry and jealous more often.”

 

Lisa smiled, but shook her head. “No. That part sucked, big time.”

 

He lifted his head to look at her. “Yes it did.” He gently pulled back and out of her, then eased her slowly back down to the ground.

 

She sighed again and reached for her clothes. “We’d better get moving. Jules and Michael are probably wondering where the hell we are.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and she was dressed again, him as well. She chuckled, then came over and kissed him gently.

 

Gabriel placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. He gave her a sweet look. “I meant what I said earlier, at the burger shop. I love you, Spitfire.” Then he looked at her even more tenderly. “I love you, Lisa.”

 

Lisa hugged him, burying her face in his neck again briefly, hiding her tears. “I love you too, Gabriel,” she whispered, hoping all their problems were over.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

Jules and Michael sat outside on the hood of the Camaro, waiting for Gabriel and Lisa. Jules looked at Michael. “I wonder where they are. Maybe we should go look for them.”

 

Michael looked off in the direction of the school, seemed deep in thought for a second. Then his eyebrows raised. He turned to Jules, a small smile playing on his lips. “No. They’ll be out. In a little bit.”

 

She looked at him confused, and he gave her a playful look. “Oh,” she said quickly. Then she laughed a little. “Well okay.”

 

They had been quiet since everything that had happened at the burger shop. Jules still felt strange, and didn’t quite know what to do about it, how to fix it.

 

Michael seemed to sense what she was thinking, how she was feeling. “Why don’t you come over tonight?” Michael asked. “Stay with me.” He took her hand in his and kissed it, then held it to his chest.

 

She looked at him wistfully. “I can’t. Not on a school night. I don’t even stay over Lisa’s on a school night.”

 

“Well maybe I could pop in and stay with you,” he said.

 

Jules wanted that more than anything. Part of her just wanted to fold herself into his arms and feel him against her. But she shook her head, laughed a strained laugh. “You’d be so dead if my folks caught you in my room. Not to mention my brother.”

 

“What if I said I could make it so we wouldn’t get caught?” His eyes sparkled at her, and she laughed again.

 

“You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you? Well angel or not, do not underestimate my family! They’re great hunters, and believe me … they know a lot more than you can imagine.”

 

“Oh I know they do,” he said. “Maybe I should get them to help me.”

 

She shook her head. “Yeah, that’s not a good idea either.”

 

“Well don’t think I’m giving up on this idea of coming to pay you a visit tonight,” he said pulling her to him. “Besides, I promised I’d keep you safe.”

 

Jules smiled but dropped the subject. She just wanted to pretend like everything was okay, was going to be okay. Because deep inside, she was still worried it wasn’t.


	19. Chapter 19

They had gotten home on time. It was a good thing too. Jules' mother had chores for her to do. She could tell that it would be a stressful night. She knew that that night would be strange. Michael had already promised something wonderful and she knew him. Michael never failed her for the most part.  
  
  
Jules was tired but not exhausted when she finally got to her room. She got her shower and was relaxing when her balcony doors opened and in walked Michael.  
  
Jules jumped up and went to him. Michael just pulled her to him and winked, and then all of a sudden a weird haze came over the room.  
  
Then Michael spoke. "This is to soundproof it from your father and mother. I doubt they will hear. Because I saw them go out back with your brother talking business, " Michael said. Then his lips claimed hers and he walked her to the bed.  
  
  
  
Jules felt his hands lightly rake down her back, driving her mad with desire. Her hands roamed his back and she quickly pulled his shirt up and off him. His tongue snaked into her mouth and it deepened the kiss making her dizzy with pleasure for him. Michael unbuttoned her pajama top and let it fall to the floor. He pushed her gently down on the bed and then took off her bottoms. He stripped himself and then kissed his way up her slowly. He got to her thighs and his fingers stroked her as his tongue licked her into a frenzy.  
  
  
  
Jules felt like she was flying or at least in orbit. Michael added another finger and stroked deeper making her see stars and call out his name. Michael felt her buck against him and knew that he could not hold back any longer. He climbed up her and then his mouth took possession of hers as his manhood took possession of her core.  
  
  
  
Jules felt him slide into her and she felt the sweet sensation all over again. A white hot need built up and she felt her being push out just like his grace did.  
  
Michael felt her and then he felt himself lose control and he pulled her to him tightly as they both let go together. It felt like a million stars had collided on them. He kissed her and she held on to him as they came down.  
  
"Wow," Jules said as they lay there afterwards.  
  
"Yes I have never felt that way in all my times," Michael said kissing her forehead and pulling her to him.  
  
"I am scared Michael. Those boys are using Lisa and I in this sick game with Gabriel and you. Lisa and I can not control the attractions we feel sometimes. Like with you and Gabriel. I had no choice. I knew I was drawn to you," Jules said.  
  
"I know. I will figure something out," Michael said then he heard something and realized it was Gabriel. "I have to go. It is getting late. I love you Jule,." Michael said kissing her and then making roses appear. They kissed goodbye and Michael left.  
  
  
  
Jules got dressed and fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Michael jumped down and saw Gabriel waiting for him.  
  
"So let me guess, you fought and now you cut my time short because your time was short, " Michael said but Gabriel did not laugh or snicker he just nodded.  
  
"She was not in her room. I do not know where she went but she was not there. I checked just now again and she still was not back, " Gabriel said worried. Michael took Gabriel by the hand and they beamed into Lisa's room. They both heard someone come in and close the door.  
  
  
  
They hid. They saw Lisa in her Pj's and she laid down in her bed. Michael did the thing with the soundproofing again and they showed themselves again.  
  
Lisa sat up and looked surprised to see them.  
  
"So why have you been gone all night?" Gabriel said looking mad as hell.  
  
"I was sick in the bathroom if you must know, and I was here all night. I was asleep between throwing up, " Lisa said and then as proof she got up lifted a bucket up and threw up again.  
  
Gabriel felt her head. She was burning up and he held her. He felt bad. He let his jealousy get the best of him.  
  
"I am so sorry," Gabriel said.  
  
Michael looked around and he felt like they were being watched, like there was someone there that did not want to be seen. He shook off the feeling.  
  
Gabriel took his hand and was going to heal her and Michael stopped him. "You have to only use them when you have to. Lisa has to have this cold. We need to get back. I have a feeling there is something more to this than what we are seeing."  
  
  
  
Lisa nodded and Gabriel hugged her and kissed her forehead. Lisa fell asleep as they left. Lisa felt strange like she had been dreaming all night. It was probably the cold.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Jules dreamt of a cave, and in the cave she saw Sam. He had an elaborate set up. The cave was an underground fortress with all the amenities. She felt like she had walked into the middle of it. Sam looked up in the dream, his dark hair feathering around his face.  
  
Sam was handsome but a dangerous handsome. Like he would break your heart in an instant after he got what he wanted handsome. He was looking at her like she was candy.  
  
"Well Jules, come in and stay awhile, " Sam said.  
  
"Where am I?" Jules asked.  
  
"My house. Well mine and Virtues," Sam said . He handed her a drink. Jules drank it down. It tasted like green apples. He then handed her another one.  
  
Jules felt so thirsty and then when she drank she felt dizzy.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Jules asked Sam as he got closer to her. He smiled an evil smile.  
  
"What do you think I want my dear?" Sam asked toying with her.  
  
"I think you want to use us to get to Gabriel and Michael." Jules said. Sam sat down beside her.  
  
"Darling I do not want to use you. I want to help you. Lisa and you are different and we could rule the world together. No one could stop us. Michael and Gabriel do not understand how truly gifted you two are. They are fools, " Sam said whispering this into her ear, and then kissing it lightly. Jules felt herself go under. She felt like she was drowning as he kissed her. And she wanted him to stop but could not get the words out.  
  
They were laying in bed and then they were naked. And she felt him kissing her in every imaginable place. She felt like every time she would come up and try to stop it and that she would be pulled under again in a passion tide. He devoured her and she begged for more. Or she felt like he was. Then he slid into her. She was on top of him and she felt like a wanton goddess begging for him.  
  
She looked around as he again and again brang her to the brink. Then after she lay there crying. She woke up that way. She felt like her energy was gone though.  
  
"Thank god it was only a dream," Jules said then she noticed she was naked and sore. But she had made love to Michael so that would not be. She did not dare think that that dream was anything but.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Jules got up and was exhausted her mother almost made her stay home.  
  
She knocked on Lisa's door and Lisa's mom said she was sick.  
  
Jules almost stayed home. She had a bad feeling. She decided to go to school instead. Michael pulled in as she pulled in.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Michael said coming over and pulling her into his arms. Gabriel looked around .  
  
"Where is Lisa?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"She is sick." Jules said.  
  
"Yeah she was sick last night. I was an ass," Gabriel said then he hopped into the car and told Michael to get a ride home. Which Jules said she would take care of.  
  
  
  
Jules watched as Gabriel drove away. Michael held her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Michael asked kissing her neck.  
  
"I do not want to go to school today. Lets skip," Jules said. Michael did not have to asked twice. He hopped in the passenger's side and Jules took off to his house.  
  
"You are worried about Lisa aren't you?" Michael asked.  
  
"We have never got sick. In all our years here. I am wondering what is going on. There has to be a connection with them guys, " Jules said . Lisa was her cousin and her best friend. She meant the world to her.  
  
  
  
"I know I saw her last night," Michael said holding back that he sensed someone or something in the room with her.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Lisa woke up feeling so very sick. She had never been sick in her life. She threw up all night. She had strange dreams too. Ones of Virtues asking her to submit to him. She kept saying no, that she loved Gabriel. In the dreams however Virtues did not care. He made love to her anyway. She had felt like she was drowning. Instead of flying or soaring like she did with Gabriel.  
  
She woke up screaming no. Gabriel ran to her and held her.  
  
"What is wrong sweetie?" Gabriel asked as he kissed her.  
  
"Bad dreams," Lisa said. "Stay with me."  
  
Gabriel held her and felt her temperature go down. He did not care he used some of his special powers and got her fever down.  
  
"I am never sick," Lisa said when he healed her.  
  
"I know. It is like us . We do not get earth colds or sick like most beings, " Gabriel said . This worried him. He wondered how she got sick.  
  
  
  
Michael and Jules came up. Lisa's mom had let them come up.  
  
"You ok?" Jules said feeling her head which was cooled down now.  
  
"Yeah, Gabriel healed me," Lisa said but wanted to take it back when she saw Michael give him a dirty look. "I am sorry Michael."  
  
"No, I just was going to heal you. I have more powers right now than Gabriel. He has been using too many," Michael said then he laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jules asked  
  
"Well I feel stupid because you guys are like chargers for us. Meaning the more we are with you the more energy we get," Michael said.  
  
Gabriel smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Lisa. "Yep and we need to charge Spitfire." Gabriel could not resist he kissed her.  
  
Jules looked around the room. "I almost wish I was sick," Jules said seeing all the flowers. Gabriel had filled the room with flowers.  
  
Michael pulled Jules to him and whispered in her ear that he would filled her room with flowers anytime. Lisa's mother came up and made them all leave.  
  
Gabriel and Michael left with Jules but when the door closed, Lisa got dressed and looked out her window to see them waiting for her.  
  
Gabriel came up again and they made a good vision to fool Lisa's mother. They then took off in Gabriel's camaro and Jules let Michael drive his car back to their house.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriel walked into the living room and handed the girls each a soda pop.

 

“Don’t you have anything stronger?” Lisa asked.

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You just got over being sick, maybe you should take it easy.”

 

Lisa smiled. “I wasn’t totally serious.” She took a sip. “Just a little. I mean orange juice sounds good – with a shot or two of vodka…” She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. She still felt tired, like she had just gone through a wringer.

 

Michael had his arm around Jules, and she nestled into him a little. She was exhausted as well, and looked a little troubled, uncertain. “Are you sure they won’t know Lisa is gone?”

 

“If anyone looks in on her, it will appear that she’s sleeping,” Michael said, tracing his fingers over her shoulder.

 

“So what if they try to wake her up or something?” she asked.

 

“Will you stop worrying?” Lisa said, her eyes still closed. “Mom isn’t going to try and wake me up.” She sighed. “Wish I could say the same for you,” she muttered.

 

Jules frowned, looked ready to say something back, and Michael leaned in and kissed her cheek. “We’ll know if she tries anything like that, and we’d distract her again. Then pop Lisa back in.” He exhaled slightly. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that,” he said.

 

Jules turned to him. “Why?”

 

“We really should be minimizing how much we use our powers. It could possibly alert … others … to who and what we really are,” Michael said.

 

“Others,” Jules repeated. “You mean the rogue angels?”

 

Michael looked at her, surprised and a little dismayed that she remembered that. Gabriel frowned at him. “Seriously Michael? Mister ‘we shouldn’t tell anyone yet’?”

 

“I didn’t tell her about it. She heard us talking the other night,” Michael said.

 

Lisa’s eyes had opened at the start of the talk, and now she sat up slowly. “What the hell …” She looked at Gabriel, who was still shaking his head at Michael, then over to Jules. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” she asked Jules.

 

“Because that’s all I know. Just that they were saying something about rogue angels. And wondering if Sam and Virt were connected to it.” Jules shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the two of them.

 

Lisa looked uncomfortable for a second as well, then turned to Michael. “Okay, enough with this,” Lisa said. “You need to tell us what you know.”

 

“That’s the problem. We don’t really **know** anything,” Michael said.

 

“Well how about what you _think_ then?” she challenged.

 

Michael looked at her, still not wanting to say too much. Jules was looking at him curiously as well. He gazed over to Gabriel. Gabriel twisted his mouth a little. “Well there seems to be little point trying to keep it from them,” Gabriel said lightly.

 

Michael was still wary about telling them too much, and putting them in danger. But he sighed a little. “What I think—“ He paused for another second. “I think that things have definitely taken a turn since those two showed up. I think … I think they are manipulating things at the very least.” He looked at Lisa. “I think it’s very possible they made you sick. I felt sick yesterday too.” He looked at Gabriel. “And your injuries during football. That shouldn’t have happened. Even in human vessels, that’s not supposed to happen to us.”

 

Jules felt sick to her stomach at the thought of all this. “So why do you think they’re manipulating things?” she asked quietly.

 

“Well that’s the question, isn’t it?” Michael asked. He spoke rhetorically, but Jules still shifted uncomfortably, worried he knew what she was thinking.

 

“It seems they either have it out for you two, or for Jules and me,” Lisa said offhandedly. “Maybe both. But why? And then back again to what are they? Are they angels, demons, elementals, what?”

 

“They’re definitely not demons,” Michael said.

 

“How can you tell?” Lisa asked.

 

“Because we would know if they were,” Gabriel said simply.

 

Lisa looked at him, surprised he had chimed in when he normally let Michael do all the talking. She continued. “Well what if they hid it from—“  
  


“They can’t.” Michael said firmly. “We will always sense a demon. Any angel will. We can see their true face no matter what.”

 

“Okay. But if they’re other angels, wouldn’t you be able to tell that too?” she asked.

 

Michael nodded. “Normally. Then again, we are a tiny bit limited by being in human vessels. And keeping up the appearance of being human.” He frowned again. “The fact that we can’t tell at all what they are though tells me something isn’t right about this.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Lisa said sarcastically.

 

“And again, the fact that they are manipulating all of us right now, including you two…” he said, looking at her, then Jules who wouldn’t meet his gaze. “…well that is something we need to get to the bottom of.”

 

Jules kept thinking of the dream she had of Sam, how he had manipulated her in that dream. Made her do things she didn’t want to. Or more accurately, made her want to do those things, when she really didn’t want to. She was still shaken from it in someways. Yet for some reason, she didn’t want to tell Michael. What if he got upset – not just at Sam, but at her too? What if he felt she had betrayed him? She was so caught up in these thoughts that she jumped slightly when he touched her face.

 

“What’s the matter, honey?” he asked.

 

She shook her head quickly. “Nothing. I just—I don’t feel well, that’s all.” He looked even more concerned now. “No,” she said, “not like what Lisa had. I just didn’t sleep well.” She looked away again. “And I … didn’t really eat anything today.” She looked to Lisa quickly. “Come to the bathroom with me,” she said to her with a quick look. “You know, in case I get dizzy or something,” she trailed off.

 

Lisa nodded. She knew Jules wanted to talk to her, away from the guys.

 

“I’ll get you something to eat,” Michael said as the two got up and headed for the bathroom. Jules didn’t say anything, tried to smile slightly at him.

 

Lisa closed the bathroom door behind them, and Jules turned the water on in the sink, left it running. She stood there staring in the mirror at herself.

 

“What’s going on?’ Lisa asked quietly, walking up behind her. “What’s wrong?”

 

Jules looked at her through the mirror, saw the concern in Lisa’s eyes now. “I’m getting really worried about those other two guys,” Jules said.

 

“Yeah,” Lisa agreed. “Well we should be, really … if what Michael says is true, them making us all sick, manipulating us.”

 

Jules shook her head. “It’s more than that.” She looked at her some more, not wanting to say it but knowing she had to tell Lisa. “Last night I had a dream about that one, Sam. It was—“ She closed her eyes. “It was disturbing. I couldn’t … stop. It’s like he had a power over me.” She opened her eyes back to Lisa. “And I’m not so sure it was a dream.”

 

Lisa’s face mirrored Jules’. She quietly said, “I dreamt the same things about Virt.”

 

Jules closed her eyes again. This didn’t make her feel any better. “What do we do? I know I should tell Michael, but—“ She looked at Lisa.

 

Lisa came closer and hugged her from behind. She knew what Jules meant. What would Gabriel think if she told him what she had dreamt about Virt? How would he react? “Let’s just see what else they have to say first,” she said quietly. “We’ll play it by ear.” Jules nodded. “We’ll figure this out,” Lisa said again. She tried to remember how many times had they said that since this all began with Michael and Gabriel.

 

They made their way back out to the living room. Michael stood up and grabbed Jules’ hand, put his arm around her to lead her back to the couch.

 

“I’m fine,” she smiled at him, touched. Then she looked at the table beside the couch and laughed. There was a huge platter filled with bread, cheese, meat, fruit, everything. “I’m not dying of starvation,” she said, still chuckling.

 

His eyes sparkled at her. “Well I didn’t know what you’d want. I tried to cover it all.”

 

“You can thank **me** for the cookies and chocolate,” Gabriel said with a wink. She looked – yep, they were crammed on there as well. She shook her head and chuckled again. Michael looked at her expectantly, and she gave him a sweet look, grabbed an apple slice and a piece of cheese and popped it in her mouth.

 

Lisa grabbed a cookie, then another one after Gabriel snatched hers and ate it with a devilish look. She sat down next to Jules, and looked carefully at Michael. “So…” she said trying to appear calm. “What more can you tell us about these rogue angels?”

 

Michael looked at her almost cautiously. “Nothing really. They’re not supposed to be here, and I’m here to get them back. Gabriel is helping me.”

 

Lisa scoffed. “Well it can’t be that simple,” she said. “You keep talking about how dangerous this all is.” She looked at him more seriously. “Are they dangerous? Rogue angels?”

 

Michael still looked at her oddly, then said “Yes. Not only have they broken the order to come down here, risked being discovered, but it would seem they’ve done things that go against our nature. They’re possibly even aligning themselves with evil forces.”  
  


“Demons?” Jules asked.

 

Michael didn’t look at her directly, but nodded.

 

“And you think Sam and Virt might be these rogue angels?” Lisa pressed on.

 

“I don’t know,” Michael said slowly, and Jules wondered if he was getting irritated. Gabriel was even looking a little annoyed at all this talk, though it seemed directed at Michael. Michael continued. “Like I said, if they are, somehow they’re blocking me. Us. Which is not a good sign at all. But if I push or probe too hard, they’ll know who _we_ are.”

 

“That’s if they don’t already,” Gabriel challenged, his tone dry. He and Michael exchanged a glance, and both girls could sense it – Gabriel wanted to take action, but Michael was the one keeping him in check.

 

Jules had been quiet, absent-mindedly nibbling on bread and fruit and cheese as she listened to all this. But now she spoke up. “Well if it’s not safe for you guys to do it … what about our families?” Everyone turned to look at her. “I mean … we could just be very vague, say there were these two new boys at school and something isn’t right about them—“

 

“Are you out of your mind?” Lisa asked. “We can’t have them poking around all that.”

 

“Why not? Who knows, maybe they could figure it out—“

 

“And even if they did …they’d never tell us what they figured out!” Lisa said. “Not to mention, what if they figured _everything_ out?” She gestured to Michael and Gabriel. “Is that what you want? Our families trying to fillet our boyfriends??”

 

Gabriel snickered. “Well no offense pumpkin, but … they’re kind of grossly outmatched.”

 

“That’s not the point,” she frowned at him, then back to Jules. “Don’t forget what else they could figure out if they started looking into this.”

 

Jules looked at her and sighed. Lisa was right. They had been worried ever since they discovered they had powers, and realized they were different, what their families would think. Or do. It had scared them enough to not even look into it themselves, for fear someone would figure it out. And even knowing now what they were, being able to put a name to it – well, she still couldn’t say they would be that understanding. The hunting life was always about ridding the world of “monsters”. It was never about finding something that wasn’t so bad, and letting it live in harmony with humans. Could they really be convinced there were good things out there too?

 

Michael had a thoughtful look on his face, but it was Gabriel who spoke up. “Look, are you two sure your families have no idea what you two really are? Or at least that you’re … not quite human?”

 

Jules nodded. “I don’t see how they could. I mean don’t you think they would have said or … done something?” She looked at Lisa who nodded as well.

 

Michael still seemed to be mulling over this. “Do they ever talk about how they … got you? I mean did they even tell you that you were—“ He paused.

 

“Adopted?” Jules finished. He nodded. “Sure. We know that. But we don’t talk about that. They’re our parents. We’re their daughters.”

 

“Yes,” he said almost patiently. “Absolutely. But do you know the circumstances of any of it?”

 

Lisa frowned the tiniest bit, but spoke up. “We were just babies, I think about a year old. So we don’t remember. But they told us. It was some orphanage in Maryland. Our dads were checking out a case nearby, and came across it. We were the only kids left. The place was all but abandoned.”

 

“What kind of place?” Michael asked, seeming curious but keeping his tone light. “Was there anything special about it?”

 

“It was just part of some convent,” Jules said. “Like she said, the place was closed down or something. There was one nun still there with us. And she was old and not doing so well.”

 

Michael was very quiet for a few seconds, then spoke. “So why did they decide to take you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Lisa said with another frown. “You know, all that fluffy lovey stuff your parents say – they fell in love with us, they knew we needed a good home, they had wanted our brothers to have a sister, and so on and so on.” She looked at him. “There’s really nothing that special about it.”

 

“They just took us, signed an adoption paper for each of us and left,” Jules said. “No paperwork on us, they didn’t know anything other than we were orphans and needed a home.” She looked at Michael. “So if something special was known about us then, well there was no one left there to tell our dads.”

 

Michael frowned a little now. “That didn’t strike you as odd?”

 

Lisa shrugged. “It was 1972, it’s not like they did things like today I suppose. The place was abandoned. She was the last one left, and she was older than dirt. I think she just wanted to find us a home and … move on.”

 

Michael nodded, but his face was unreadable. Gabriel was looking at him, but didn’t seem to have much a reaction either, was waiting for whatever Michael had to say.

 

“So, you never went back to visit or anything I guess?” Michael asked. “Visit with the sister again maybe?”

 

Jules shook her head. “No, there was no reason to. Like Lisa said, I think she left after they took us, went to a home or hospital or something. My dad said she died soon after.” She shrugged. “As for the place, well there’s nothing to see, really. Like we said, the place was closed down all those years ago, even when we were still there. And that was how long ago? They may have even torn it down by now, I suppose. I don’t know if I even remember the name, or the town.” She looked at Lisa. “Do you?”

 

“I don’t remember the town… Chester something, or something Chester. I think it was called St Mary’s.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Jules said softly. She remembered thinking it was the same name as their cousin – the one whose mysterious death had been the final nail in the coffin for the girls. She still remembered their mothers freaking out on their dads and ranting and saying their daughters would **never** be a part of the hunting life. That even Mary trying to give it up hadn’t kept her safe.

 

Jules looked back to Michael who had a very stoic expression on his face. She tilted her head. “What are you thinking? Is there more to that than it sounds? Do _you_ think our parents know we’re …special?”

 

Michael looked at her calmly. “I’m sure they don’t. Like you said, they certainly would have said something to you by now.” He glanced at Gabriel. Gabriel’s face was kind of impassive too, but he gave Michael a quick questioning look that the girls couldn’t see. There was something Michael definitely wasn’t saying. Michael’s return look said he would tell him later.

 

“So … we’re back to square one I guess,” Lisa said with a sigh. “In terms of how to figure out more about the two douchebags.”

 

“Don’t worry about that for now,” Michael said nonchalantly. “Let’s just relax for a little, take a break from it.” His tone was calm, almost emotionless. But his thoughts were swirling in his head, rapidly.


	21. Chapter 21

They had put on movies for the girls and even ordered pizza. They had a good time just hanging out after the serious talk. Gabriel turned up the music. And then though it was Fall, he figured they could hang by the hot tub.

 

Gabriel laughed when Lisa and Jules said they did not have a swimsuit.

 

Michael knew that look his brother was giving to the girls. "Oh no," Michael said and snapped, and in each of the girls' hand, they had bikinis.

 

"Party pooper," Gabriel said, then Lisa came over and kissed his ear.

 

"We will have fun taking off the bikini later," Lisa whispered in his ear.

 

Gabriel smiled and then pulled her in for a brief but hot kiss. Lisa felt his kisses all over her body. She swore she melted every time he kissed her, even if he held her. She felt like she was tingling.

 

They slid into the hot tub and cuddled, drinking a little bit. Gabriel was limiting her alcohol intake. He was still worried about her. And Michael and him seemed to be quiet, but they would hear a few words here and there.

 

They looked at them. "You know we can hear a few things you are saying right?" Jules said after awhile of muffled sounds. They could only hear bits, not all, so it got frustrating.

 

Lisa decided to distract Gabriel and straddled him, and then kissed him while he was deep in thought conversation with Michael. Gabriel then, not being able to resist her, kissed her back ending that mess.

 

Michael laughed. It was just as well. They had to watch the girls. They had a feeling these guys Sam and Virt were the reason they were there.

 

Michael put his arm around Jules and pulled her close, his lips brushing against hers. She felt the heat coming from him and her body responded in kind. She pulled closer to him also. Jules stood up and told Gabriel and Lisa they could have the hot tub. She got out and felt the cool air on her body and took the towel and wrapped it around. Michael smiled and followed Jules in the house.

 

Lisa laughed and raised her eyebrows at Gabriel. "Alone at last," she said.

 

Then he pulled her in for another kiss and he felt her energy was low, so it gave her a little of his. He figured just enough to help her stay awake.

 

His tongue then glided into her mouth making her swoon with lust as she did a little dance with hers in his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair while they kissed, then Gabriel kissed down the base of her neck and slowly untied her top with his fingers. It fell and his mouth swooped in on her nipples. She moaned as his tongue licked and his mouth sucked on them, teasing her and making her dizzy with lust.

Gabriel felt her shiver as the night got colder and snapped them into his bedroom where he dried her off and laid her down on the bed stripping all the while. He had already snapped his clothes off.

 

He laid her down on the bed and kissed up her legs, and then opened her legs as he got closer to her honey hole, his fingers sliding into her and making her buck against them. She felt like she was on fire. Gabriel felt the same way. He licked and kissed up until he got to her core. Then his tongue licked her and made her moan his name.

 

He continued his pleasure assault. He sucked on her clit until she thought she would pass out. She saw visions of a beautiful waterfall with her swimming and Gabriel making love to her under the waterfall. Gabriel saw her vision and smiled as he came up and entered her. He grabbed ahold of her and started rocking them back and forth at a good rhythm which made him feel light headed. She was taking some of his energy now. And it made him dizzy too with lust. They were feeding off each other, making them stronger. They both felt each other building up and Gabriel felt his grace go in her just as his seed did also.

 

She had her eyes closed, thank god.

 

He then laid her down beside him and they just kissed and then fell asleep.

 

Lisa felt weird and started dreaming right away. At first her dreams were peaceful ones, then not so much.

 

*************************************************

Jules and Michael snapped into his room. They did not want to make love in the same hot tub as Gabriel and Lisa. Plus Michael could feel her getting cold. He did not want her to get sick like Lisa. He had a feeling that the other entities (which Gabriel and him figured to be angels) were tapping into the girls energy too.

 

Negativity made things sick so Michael had told Gabriel, while blocking most of it from the girls, damn -- them women were strong. That negative beings or angels make things sick.

 

Demons lured you in too and then reneged on promises.

 

Michael was loving that Jules was taking charge of the whole romp. She pulled his shorts off and started kissing down his chest. Then she pushed him down and stripped. She slowed crawled up him, kissing her way up and took him into her mouth.

 

Jules worked him in and out of her mouth, putting pressure and stroking him. Michael felt like he would explode and stopped her. He wanted inside her. He pulled her off gently and then he pulled her on top of him. She moaned as his massive member went slowly into her. And she swayed her hips, driving home a good beat.

 

He worked into her and then pulled her close, kissing her chest and nibbling on her breasts as they both pounded each other, both driving each other faster and faster until he put his hand over her eyes and she felt a great heat go into her core and make her explode more. She felt like lightning had gone into her.

They lay there afterwards and Jules being Jules looked up at him.

 

"You know what they are now, and you know why we are getting sick. They are helping Lucifer, right?" Jules asked.

 

"Maybe my brother is evil. He would use anything to hurt my father. He loves to fight with me. Now please sleep," Michael said kissing her forehead.

 

Her dreams were just like before. She dreamt of Michael at first and they were playing in the water. (Probably because of playing in the hot tub tonight). He was splashing her and she him. It was fun banter back and forth. Then they came together and the passion just made her hot. She closed her eyes. And then when she opened them, she saw she was in Sam's arms with him inside her. She fought him, but he dug his nails into her and whispered her ear.

 

"Not so fast baby girl. You are mine in your dreams," Sam said and he kept making love to her. She wanted to be sick and started crying. She was in pain. Her body resisted him and he only held her tighter.

 

"Please let me go," she kept saying until she woke up, and then she realized Michael was up and staring at her.

 

"Are you ok?" Michael asked.

 

"No. They are getting in our dreams. Them sons of bitches, that is how they made Lisa sick," Jules said and started crying.

 

Michael held her and knew he would have to tell Gabriel.

 

**************************************************

Lisa was in the waterfall dream and then Gabriel disappeared.

 

"Gabriel, Gabriel," she called out.

 

She heard laughing and followed it to a beautiful bed set up. She felt him come up behind her and bend her over and slip inside her. She moaned out his name.

 

Then she felt him go faster and she tried to turn around to be face to face. He grabbed her neck and slammed himself into her again.

 

"Please quit, Gabe, that hurts," she said.

 

Then he pulled her hair and whispered "I am not Gabriel, bitch. You will let me do whatever I want," Virt said, and she fought him. He made scratches down her back.

 

She whipped around and then slapped him, leaving claw marks.

 

"You bitch," he said and slapped her, and her head whipped back. She kept saying in her head to wake up and she heard Gabriel saying it, and her body or soul went to his calling.

 

Gabriel watched as Lisa's head whipped back and tears were running down her face. She started screaming, and then Jules came in, and she woke up as Gabriel held her, calling her name until she woke up.

 

"Ok girls, how long has this been going on?" Gabriel said. "I am going to kill me a bunch of rogue angels. Them sons of bitches hurt my Spitfire."

 

Michael came in and shook his head. "Yep, Sam will be hurting soon too."


	22. Chapter 22

Lisa was still crying a little, shaking and trying to calm herself down.  Gabriel was holding her, but his body was tense and his face was full of anger.  Michael could tell Gabriel was furious. Michael was upset too, but he knew to rein it in, control it.  Gabriel on the other hand could easily let it all out come out and get nasty.  He had spent many years playing the part of the Trickster and he had no problems punishing someone badly.  And for once, Michael really wanted to help him.

 

Jules was holding Lisa’s hand, but her eyes were downcast and she was shaking a little as well.Michael walked over to her.  He sat beside her and tried to rub her back gently, but she flinched at first when he touched her.  Michael moved back in surprise and his expression got cold.  He willed himself to speak calmly.  “How long _has_ this been going on?  These nightmares?”

 

Jules glanced at him quickly, apologetically.  A few more seconds went by, then she said softly,  “Last night, that’s all.”  She grimaced.  “Although he put a few … thoughts … in my head at the burger shop too I think.”

 

Michael closed his eyes, trying to push that anger and frustration down again.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Jules didn’t move, didn’t look at him, just finally whispered out “I’m sorry.”  She shook her head.  “I didn’t know if it was real and I-- I just didn’t know what to think, or do.”  She squeezed Lisa’s hand.  “Neither one of us did.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes flashed something deadly, which fortunately neither girl could see.  “I don’t care who he is.  He’s dead.  He’ll _wish_  he was dead before I’m done with him.”

 

Michael could easily let his anger boil up as well, and wanted to ... but he did what he always did and pushed it back down.  “No.  Not yet.  We need to get to the bottom of this.”  

 

“Like Hell!” Gabriel snapped.  “There’s no more getting to the bottom of anything, except the giant gaping hole from where I tear into him!”

 

“No,” Michael repeated firmly, giving Gabriel a hard look.  Gabriel glared back, seemed about to explode again.  Then Jules and Lisa heard the odd little sounds and occasional word, knew that Michael was talking to him.

 

Lisa’s head snapped up.  “Stop it!” she said.  “You need to stop that!  We can’t do that any more … any of us.  We can’t keep things from each other.”  She still had tears on her cheeks, but her face was full of resolve.

 

Michael frowned a little, but softened his voice.  “The only reason I keep anything from you two is to make sure you’re safe."

 

“Stop saying that too,” she retorted.  “Because it’s not working.  We’re not safe.  That’s obvious.”

 

No one said anything for a few seconds, then Jules exhaled slowly. “So what do we do now?” she asked.  She leaned back into Michael, but her eyes were on Lisa.  Michael seemed about to saying something, but Lisa cut him off.

 

“We go get some answers,” she said, determined.  “I’m done sitting around being scared and basically waiting to be victimized. I want to find out what the hell they’re doing here, and what they want with us,” Lisa said. “I say it’s time we go confront them.”

 

“Well that’s what I’m talking about,” Gabriel said, “but you’re not coming. Michael and I will handle this.” He gave Michael a quick look.  “Or I’ll handle it myself, if you’re still waffling on this.”

 

Michael’s eyes narrowed slightly at Gabriel, but Lisa again replied before Michael could get anything out. “I wasn’t talking about coming with **you.**  I meant Jules and I do this … alone.”

 

“No,” Gabriel said immediately, his eyes flashing.   At the same time Michael said “Absolutely not.”

 

Lisa’s face hardened.  “I’m not just going to sit here and let this go on.  I don’t even want to go to sleep, knowing he could do that again – or worse.  So I say face them head on – me and Jules.  And get some answers.”  She raised her eyebrows at Michael.  “You still don’t want them to know what you are.”  She glanced over to Gabriel.  “And maybe he’s right about that. But they seem to already know what **we**  are.  So let **us**  do this.”

 

“Lisa, I know you’re upset, but you’re not thinking clearly,“ Michael said. “It’s too dangerous for you.”

 

Jules had been quiet, a worried look on her face, but now she turned to him. “Michael, they’re coming after us in our dreams.  At this point, I actually feel safer finding them and talking to them now.  I mean I feel funny around him but it’s not nearly as … out of control.” She shivered a little, but she looked at him, determined.  “I don’t like it either, but I think she’s right.  We go talk to them.  We try and find out what they know, what they want.”

 

Michael tried to speak calmly, like the voice of reason, even though there was obvious worry on his face.  “You’d be vulnerable, Jules.”

 

“We’ll be together.  We’ll stay together,” she said.  “We’ll do it somewhere public.”

 

“You want to talk to them, fine.  But I’m coming with you,” Gabriel said.

 

“They’re not going to tell us anything with you there,” Lisa said.  Gabriel’s eyes were dark and furious, and he looked to Michael, who seemed to be weighing this all.

 

“There may be a way to keep you safe even if we aren’t right there … basically keep you tethered to us almost. We would know if you were in danger, and we’d be able to get to you.”  He looked over to Gabriel.  “We could stay hidden a bit longer."

 

Gabriel stood up. He was still only in boxers, but he looked formidable, even menacing.  “This is not going to happen.” His voice was quiet but filled with fury.

 

“Yes it is,” Lisa replied. “I’m doing this.  Whether you like it or not.”

 

It was dead quiet for a few seconds, the tension unbelievable. Then Gabriel turned and strode angrily out of the room, several glass things shattering as he stormed past them.  The door slammed behind him so hard it was hard to fathom it hadn’t shattered as well.

 

They sat there stunned and silent for a few more seconds.  Then Michael said “I’ll go talk to him.”

 

“No,” Lisa said, slipping her t-shirt on then pushing the covers off herself.  “I’ll talk to him.  You just figure it out, how you can stay connected to us, or whatever the hell you were talking about.”  She grabbed her jeans and pulled them on as she continued to talk.  “We need to do this… and soon.” She looked at Michael as she stood and slid her feet into her sneakers.  “Football practice is ending soon. They usually go somewhere after, right? The pizza joint or some shit?”  Michael nodded, and she returned the nod, then looked at Jules.  “That’s where we’ll find them.  That’s where we’ll do this.”  She headed for the door, turning once and pointing at the two of them.  “Work it out.  We’re leaving as soon as I get back.”  Then she stepped out to find Gabriel.

 

Jules and Michael stared after her for a few seconds, then Jules turned slowly to Michael.  “Well I don’t know what’s scarier … Lisa being upset, or Lisa mastering a plan.”  Michael laughed quietly, and Jules joined in as well.  He pulled her closer to him and held her tightly.  After awhile, she spoke again.  “You don’t really want us to do this either, do you?”

 

He kissed her forehead. “Of course I don’t. I hate the thought of you being in any danger. But … then there’s the objective part of me that realizes it’s not a bad idea and could get us some answers.”  He pulled back and looked at her.  “You know the only reason I’m going along with this is because you’re promising to do this safely, and to stay tethered to me.” His eyes were suddenly piercing and shrewd.  “Don’t even think about taking any risks beyond that. I don’t care what you think you’re going to find out. If I get any sense you’re putting yourself in more danger, or trying to break off from me – I’ll pull you out so fast you’ll be a sick drooling mess for days.” 

 

His expression was intimidating, daunting, and she felt unbelievably small and meek.  She could suddenly see how powerful he really was, how he was certainly the leader of Heaven, of all the angels.  All she could do was nod at him, feeling very humbled, her eyes wide.  He softened a little, and she saw her Michael again, the kind, sweet, smiling boy she had fallen in love with.  She snuggled up to him and tried to ease her own fears about what she and Lisa were about to do.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lisa walked down to the lake.  She had figured Gabriel would go there but she couldn’t see him anywhere.  She could sense him though.  She would feel him behind her, or off to the side, and turn quickly.  But he wouldn’t be there, like he had flashed away a second before she did.  After several minutes of it, she crossed her arms, irritated.  “Damn it Gabriel, come on.”  She waited a few more seconds, glanced around, but still nothing.  It was like he was just out of her vision, zipping around faster than the speed of light.  She sighed.  “I know you’re pissed at me.  So come bitch me out.  Yell.  Explode a couple trees or something.  But don’t just ignore me like this.”  She got quieter, her stance relaxing a little.  “I need you.  I have to do this.  But how can I do it if we leave things like this?’  She paused for a second.  “What if things go bad?  And that was our last conversation ever?  Is that what you’d want?”

 

He was suddenly right beside her, his eyes blazing.  “Don’t you try and turn that on me.  That’s the exact reason I don’t want you to do this, and you know it.” He was still fuming, she could tell.  “Stop saying you have to do this, because you don’t!”

 

“Yes I do."

 

He looked ready to hit something. “Why do you have to be so stubborn and hot headed?"

 

She looked at him angrily but spoke sarcastically, like he would. “Funny, I thought you liked that about me.”

 

“Not like this,” he spat out.  “Not if you’re going to act like a moron!”

 

Lisa’s face grew cold at that.  She brought her hand up, was ready to slap him, but stopped herself at the last second.  She glared at him, shaking her head and turned to walk back toward the house.  She had only gone a few steps when he was suddenly in front of her again, grabbing both her arms hard.  She looked at him, startled, not sure what he was going to do for a second.  His face still looked furious, but he spoke softly. “Don’t do this,” he said, his voice pained.

 

Her heart almost broke at that, and she felt tears in her eyes. She could tell he was scared for her, even if he wouldn’t say it. “Gabriel—“

 

He pulled her closer, bringing her hands up to his chest, but he wouldn’t look into her eyes.  “You don’t have to do this,” he repeated, gently this time, but still strained.

 

She gently pulled one hand from his to touch his face, his hair, but he still wouldn’t meet her gaze. “Yes I do.  For myself.  And for Jules.  And if I can help you and Michael too, all the more reason.”  

 

He shook his head.  “What if something does go wrong?  How could I ever--” He broke off, his voice still a combination of angry and pained.

 

She leaned forward, put her head on his shoulder.  “Michael will keep us safe. And you too … right?” He didn’t answer, so she continued. “It will be okay.  It will.”  She wanted to say _I promise_ , but she knew she couldn’t truthfully say that.  And she could tell, he knew it too.  And before he could do or say anything else, he disappeared again.

 

Lisa stood there alone, breathing deeply, trying not to cry.  Then after a little bit, she turned and walked slowly back up to the house and Jules and Michael.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jules and Lisa sat at a table off to the one side of the pizza shop, watching as the football players filtered in one by one, followed by a few cheerleaders.  The girls exchanged a glance.  They had forgotten about the idiot cheerleaders tagging along.  Megan and Britney would be all over Sam and Virt, making their plan of talking to them even more difficult.

 

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Jules said.  

 

“Yeah, I know …. But hell, they don’t even seem to be here,” Lisa said, not sure whether she was disappointed or relieved. Still, they had come here with a purpose.  They were determined to find a way to carry it out.

 

Jules was silently watching the door, but it appeared that everyone who was coming had arrived. “Maybe we should try and call them or something,” she said.

 

“What do you mean?” Lisa frowned.

 

Jules didn’t say a word, just started thinking, concentrating on Sam.   _Sam … I want to talk to you_ , she thought.  She paused, then thought it again.  She felt strange doing it, and really began to question her sanity.  She looked back to Lisa who was staring at her oddly.  

 

“What were you just doing?” Lisa asked her.

 

Jules shrugged.  “I don’t know.”  She tried to put it out of her head, worried a little about how much Michael might be listening in as well.  He had made it sound more like he would sense what was happening, but not really know every little thing per se.  But she wouldn’t be surprised if he had not been completely forthcoming about that. She frowned a little at that thought, but then sighed.  “Well maybe you’re right.  Maybe they aren’t coming here tonight.”

 

“Or maybe you should learn to be more patient.”  The voice came from behind Jules, but Lisa looked startled as well.  It was pretty obvious Sam had basically appeared out of nowhere.  Jules spun around to see Sam’s almost leering grin at her.  

 

“Where did you just come from?” Jules asked, her voice a little shaky.  She was surprised he had been so brazen about popping in like that.  Even though no one else seemed to have noticed.

 

“That’s not really important right now, is it?”  Now his smile appeared almost sinister as he sat down at the table.  Her heart was beating a little fast but she willed herself to calm down, again not wanting to alarm Michael.  They needed to see this through, get some answers.

 

Sam’s smile hadn’t changed, even though he was watching her like a hawk.  “So what’s this all about?” he asked.

 

“I want to talk to you.   _We_ want to talk to you,” Jules said.

 

“Yes, I’m aware of that,” he said.  He seemed more amused than curious.

 

“Where is Virt?” Lisa asked.

 

“He’s taking care of something.  But don’t worry … I’m sure he’d love to hook up with you later,” he winked.  

 

Lisa’s eyes narrowed. “He does and I’ll rip his nads off.”

 

Sam gave Lisa a patronizing look.  “Now now, I’m sure that tough as nails attitude is a turn on for some misguided fellows.  But you might want to tone it down just a touch.  Virt likes his girls a little more submissive.”

 

Lisa looked ready to explode, so Jules hurriedly spoke next.  “We know what you’re doing, Sam.  You and Virt.  To us. The dreams.”

 

He seemed amused again.  “Well of course you do.  You’re more than capable of figuring that out.”

 

“And we know you know who we are.” She swallowed against the dryness in her throat.  “So now we want to know what you two are.”

 

Sam frowned the tiniest bit.  “Now that’s disappointing.  I would have thought you’d figured that out.  Maybe you’re not as smart as I believed.”

 

“We have a pretty good idea, douchebag,” Lisa jumped in.  “Just giving you a chance to explain it yourself.   _Heaven_ knows, you owe us that much.”  She gave him a pointed look.

 

Sam smiled again, leaned back.  “Ah yes, so clever. And gifted.  In many ways.”  His look was lustful, and both girls felt very uncomfortable. Especially knowing now for sure that he and Virt were in fact the rogue angels.

 

He continued.  “I can see why those other two like you.  Shame they don’t truly appreciate you, or what you can do for them.”

 

“You leave them out of this, Sam,” Jules said almost harshly.

 

“Rather defensive, aren’t you?” Sam asked, but his tone was almost dismissive. “Like I said, they’re not exactly worthy of your loyalty.  Or your ‘protection’.”  He eyed them again curiously.  “Do you really think they don’t know who you are?  How special you really are?”

 

“Of course they do, asshole … but that’s between us and them,” Lisa said.  “And that’s not what we’re here about.  We want to know why you’re here and what you want with us.”

 

Sam looked at Lisa with disdain, then turned his gaze to Jules.  “We’re just trying to move things in the right direction.  The way they should be.  And as for what we want with you … well it’s the same thing your so-called boyfriends want.”  He cocked his head a tiny bit. “Except, like I told you … we’d give you give the respect and consideration you deserve.  I’d never hide things from you like he does.”

 

Jules winced, a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach.  She shook her head at Sam, trying to ignore his accusations -- and the feelings of discomfort they brought to her.  “He’s not hiding anything from me,” she said weakly, wishing she was sure she wasn’t lying about that.  “And anyway, that has nothing to do with what we’re talking about here.”

 

“Of course it does.  I told you before.  He knows how truly special you are … even if he hasn’t relayed that part to you.  He knew it the minute he realized where you had been, what happened there.”  His eyes were looking into Jules’ in a very unnerving way.  “Your own parents know too.  They know something ‘terrible’ happened there, but you were protected.  Because you were special.”  He smiled again.  “What they never realized was the terrible thing is what makes you even more special now.  To us.  And to _him_.  And Michael knows it too.  He has to have figured it out.  If not, then he’s truly an idiot.”  He gave Jules a wicked smile. “So which is it?  Is he a liar, or an idiot?”

 

Jules and Lisa were staring at Sam in shock.  Jules was willing herself to calm down, to not alert Michael to how upsetting this was becoming, but she was really struggling.  “What are you talking about?” she said in a choked whisper.

 

“What the hell did you just say about our parents?” Lisa demanded, but her voice was strained as well.

 

“Your parents know you’re special.  They were told by the nun I’m sure.  They were begged to get you far away from there, just in case the ‘evil’ ever returned.  A few of those nuns knew what you were, and they were protecting you, raising you for your duty one day, if it was ever needed --  to help the angels, if they ever required it.  But no one ever realized that _he_ would be the angel that would first detect you, be aware of you, remember you and know that if he ever got out, he had you somewhere out here to assist him.”  Sam smiled at the girls’ astonished look. “No one even knew he was there.  Deep down underneath.  Not until the massacre.  Until contact was made.  They still didn’t know it was him.  Nor did they know that he made contact with you as well.  Or that he protected you.  He never told the demon about you.”  He spoke almost proudly now.  “He protected you, so that you could help his loyal servants, like us. And help him one day too.  Our fallen brother.   _Their_ brother.”

 

Jules could barely breathe, and she could feel Michael starting to become more in tune to her, almost like he was tugging on her.  She gently pushed him down a little.  She wasn’t really in danger right now … other than from the truth.

 

Lisa was practically in shock too, but she managed to find her voice.  “Are you talking about--” she stopped herself.  She looked at Jules, and they both knew the answer, somehow.  “You’re talking about Lucifer,” she whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

  Both girls were there at the table with their mouths open and in shock, neither one knowing what to say at what Sam had just revealed.  
  
  
Sam sneered evilly. He wanted to shock their systems with the truth, the truth that Michael and Gabriel failed to tell them. He however left out some details. Sam would not tell them that they were also good. They were pawns. He wanted to use them as such. They were a means to an end so that he could open the gate up for Lucifer. Then his lord could reward him and Virt.  
  
  
Jules was the one to open her mouth first. "I think you are leaving a few things out. You see, you think us only pawns, but we can do way more than your lord let you know. Lucifer did not tell you everything did he?" Jules said reading his mind.  
  
  
Then Lisa jumped in and said "He does not trust you with the whole truth does he?"  
  
  
Sam knew what they were trying to do to him. They were getting in his head. It was a trick he was warned about. "Look I am telling you that Michael and Gabriel are lying to you about things. You need to know that and choose us. We have not lied to you, they have. I will leave you with this -- you two are sisters and can together destroy or save this Earth," Sam said and with that he left and fast as he had come in. He was getting a headache. They were draining him.  
  
  
Lisa turned to Jules. "That was uneventful. Except the bombshell that Lucifer was after us," Lisa said.  
  
  
"But that was not a real Bombshell, not really, because we know we can be used for good or evil. The only bombshell he told us is that we are sisters instead of cousins. Now why would they hide that from us? Michael and Gabriel hiding things from us is not a good thing. Them knowing our parents know about us is something I did not know, " Jules said.  
  
  
They got up and went out to the car and got in. Jules drove away. Lisa was quiet for once. Jules was wondering what she was thinking. She knew it did not go well at the house when she tried to talk to Gabriel.  
  
  
Michael had told them to come to the house again tonight. For some reason their parents were still out of town. They had left a message with Christian, but it went straight to voicemail.  
  
  
They were almost to the house when Lisa finally spoke.  
  
  
"This is why Gabriel did not want us speaking to them. He did not want us to find out that we could be used. We knew we are like battery chargers to them, but still we are -- from what I gather, we are time bombs in both sides. We can be used as weapons. I do not want to be someone's weapon," Lisa said in tears.  
  
Jules was seething but hiding it well. She was mad at Michael because he was hiding stuff about her parents and about them. She did know they could be used for both sides. She figured Sam did not know they had told them they were Elementals, and that they were neutral, were both good and bad.  
  
She was still mad at Gabriel too. He was pushing Lisa away. And she could see that Lisa was hurting. Lisa was more than her cousin. Now she knew she was her sister. It made sense, but why did her parents separate them? Yes, they were allowed to be together. They were raised together but in separate households. After talking to Michael, she would go find her mother and confront her.  
  
They drove into the long driveway and got out of the car. Lisa hesitated and then they rang the doorbell. Michael quickly answered. He was bare-chested and smelling fresh out of the shower. His hair was slicked back. Jules just wanted to bury her face in his chest. She was angry though. Michael had them sit down.  
  
"So where is the hot head?" Lisa said. She was pissed, ready to stomp in his room and demand he tell her everything while kissing her senseless. She was mad, but he made her want him too. Even though she could not see him right now she could tell he was close by.  
  
  
Michael poured a drink and sighed. "He is taking care of something. He told me to tell you that he would be along soon. Do you guys want a drink?" Michael asked, watching Jules to see her mood. He could sense she was mad.  
  
"No I do not want a drink. I want answers. We were told that we are sisters. Now why did you keep that from us?" Jules asked, her face contorting anger.  
  
"I think we need to wait for Gabriel. He can explain it better than I can," Michael said.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Virt had gone to the beach. Before that he had gone to the cave. They had a lot of bodies in there. Thank god there were two caves. He had made the bodies burn so they were obliterated. He hated Earth smells. He hated everything about this planet. He however did like Lisa, who he knew could be his match.  
  
Lucifer had promised him an equal. It was the one thing that made him focus. He was mad because Gabriel and Michael had ruined their plans.  
  
He heard someone behind him and turned to see a tall blond man who he recognized as the one Math teacher. Then the man smiled and he felt the presence of him.  
  
"I am sorry my lord. I did not know that was your vessel," Virt said.  
  
"You two are being careless. I think you need to understand, scaring Lisa and Jules will make them run for my brothers. The only chance you have at Lisa now is to lure her here. Sam scared Jules too. You two need to be taught how to seduce better. I have no time though. So get them here so we can finish this, so I can stay in this vessel. The elementals' powers will be able to make me heal this vessel. I need them. My evil is melting him, " Lucifer said showing how the skin was coming off.  
  
  
"Yes master," Virt said with that he turned away for a moment. He turned back and Lucifer was gone.  
  
  
A few hours later Virt had gone back and found Gabriel waiting for him.  
  
"So what did you guys think, that we were dumb? We knew you two chuckleheads would come soon," Gabriel said. "So where is my brother?" Gabriel asked, taking him by the shirt and lifting him.  
  
  
"I have no idea where Lucifer is. Honest," Virt said. It was not entirely a lie.  
  
Gabriel dropped and threw him. "I swear, you keep messing with Jules and Lisa, I will kill you and ask forgiveness later. I do not care that you are a brother of mine, you hear me?" Gabriel said that then vanished.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Gabriel was mad and just plain angry when he walked in. Lisa and Jules were badgering Michael with questions.  
  
"They are playing you guys like a fiddle. I just got Virt scared. I probably should have pounded him until he told me the truth. I wanted to," Gabriel said looking at Lisa who was crying, and he could tell she was pissed at him.  
  
  
"Well brother, sit down and let's tell the girls everything," Michael said.  
  
"You know Michael, you guys need to, finally. Gabriel, you are acting like a spoiled child. Going off half cocked and just not talking to us. We are being used on both sides and I am sick of it," Jules said.  
  
"Yeah, what she said," Lisa said smiling through her tears. "We had a right to know we were sisters. So what is the big hairy deal anyway? Are we going to start the apocalypse or something? Or just be bombs and explode? This is not fair, you two get to know everything and we have to trust you guys. It is bullshit," Lisa said getting up pouring a drink and slamming it down.  
  
Gabriel went to her and pulled her into his chest. She buried her face in it. He smelled like the beach, and she saw him and what had taken place. She felt his anger and how hurt he was.  
  
Michael started to talk, then went to Jules. But Jules was not having it.  
  
"Why Michael?" Jules asked.  
  
"Ok fine. What do you want to know?" Michael said finally.  
  
"No, we can not tell them," Gabriel said and Lisa pushed away from him.  
  
"Tell us now or I will go to Virt and let him use me anyway he wants. I am sick of the lies, Gabriel," Lisa said. She did not mean what she said but she saw Gabriel give her a dirty look.  
  
"Well what do you say? I feel the same way Michael. I want the truth or I am going to Sam now," Jules said.  
  
"You two are sisters and your real parents died hiding you. They wanted you two in separate but close by homes. They knew the Campbells were hunters. Lucifer wanted you and still wants you as batteries. That is not the worst part. When Lucifer uses you for his batteries, he will have to put you in a coma-like state draining most of your energy. You might die. Sam and Virt think they will get to use your energy. We have been using it in a good way. You are feeding from us too. They just want to use you. That is why you guys are drained so much when they are around," Michael said pausing.  
  
Gabriel picked up where he left off. "We have come to care about you. We do not want to see you two used. Lucifer will use you up and then discard you like nothing. He is like that. These two will do the same. You two together can become a powerful weapon. For either side. The Campbells are one of the families who have a deciding factor in the apocalypse. They knew that things could get scary. You two along with your cousins are going to help decide the fate of this world, " Gabriel said, walking towards Lisa who was still mad.  
  
  
"Why not just tell us that before?" Jules said.  
  
"Because we did not know if we could trust you," Michael said.  
  
The boys felt the energy in the room go up a few degrees. The girls were mad and the air was hot. Even though it was chilly you would not have known it. The boys felt hot breezes going through the house. They knew the girls were using their powers. Before they could make them calm down, Lisa walked out leaving Gabriel and Michael and Jules in the house. Jules just gave the two a dirty look.  
  
"I have to go home and find out what my mother, my mother who raised me, knows," Jules said.  
  
"Don't go. We need to talk" Michael said as Gabriel went out the door and it slammed hard.  
  
Michael pulled her to him and held her, feeling her hurt and pain. His lips found hers and she knew she would not go anywhere. He knew he had to bind her to him. That way she could not be used as a weapon for the other side. She would help him and Gabriel. His body felt so alive when she walked into the room.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair and then deepened the kiss. His tongue claiming her mouth. Jules felt like there was no other being that made her melt like Michael. She matched his passion and tangled her tongue with his. She faintly heard him snap his fingers and she felt like she was on silky sheets. He had even removed their clothes.  
  
He wasted no time. His lips lay hot kisses down her and he suckled on her hard nipples. She moaned and pushed him against her. Michael entered her swiftly and his grace pushed into her. She pushed back with her own energy, driving each other mad as they both climbed to new heights of passion. They pushed each other more and more until they exploded into oblivion, or so it felt like. Her toes even felt that one.  
  
He felt himself release in her and his hot seed flowed into her. He had bound himself to her and he knew she would be furious when she realized what he had done. It was the only way to protect her for now.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Lisa walked out the door. It was her turn to be mad. She walked to the lake and just took off her clothes on the beach and dove into the water. She felt herself walk into the cold water. She swam out and heard his footsteps behind her. She heard him splash into the lake. She knew he would come.  
  
  
Gabriel felt the coolness of the water but that did not dampen the hotness she instilled in him. From the moment he met her, she made him want her. He loved her too and it scared him. He fought it so hard but he wanted her in his bed morning, noon and night.  
  
He came upon her with a quickness and pulled her to him. She turned around and she straddled him.  
  
His hot lips immediately took his prize, her lips. His tongue dove into her mouth. She did not understand how kisses could be so hot and make her swoon. No man (Gabriel was an angel but still) had ever made her feel like hot lava.  
  
Gabriel's hands cupped her ass and he slid into her. He then snapped his fingers and they were in his bed, dry and entangled. She was still on top of him and she bounced on him. Gabriel pushed back. He knew what he had to do and sat up and whispered in her ear "Close your eyes Spitfire."  
  
His grace burned into her like a hot torch. It made her body feel like it was going to explode. The whole time he ground into her like there was no tomorrow making her feel an all consuming fire burning out of control. She begged him to release her.  
  
He felt his seed seep into her and they both called out each other's names. Lisa heard him profess his love. Gabriel did not want to bind like this, but he could not have Virt using her.  
  
  
They both fell asleep afterwards.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Jules snuck out of the bedroom, and saw as she snuck out the door that Lisa was already waiting by the car.  
  
"How long have you been waiting?" Jules asked.  
  
"Only a minute. I heard you wake. I need to question my mother too, you know. I think talking to them together should be the plan. I have your back," Lisa said.  
  
  
The drive was a long one, neither talking but blasting the radio and thinking about the talk that was years in the making.  
  
When they got to the farm, it had all the vehicles in the driveway of Jules house. They went in to see that their family was there.  
  
  
All sitting at the table and waiting.  
  
"We have been waiting for you girls. We knew this day would come," Jules mother said.


	24. Chapter 24

Jules and Lisa stood there without saying a word for a few seconds. They had not expected this at all. Not only were both sets of parents there, but Mark and Christian as well.

 

“What's going on?” Jules asked, a little uneasy, while Lisa just eyed them cautiously. They had been ready to confront their families. But now finding their families waiting for them like this made them nervous. Wary.

 

“It would appear you two have been looking into things you shouldn’t. Things you know you’re supposed to stay away from,” Lisa’s father said. He spoke matter-of-factly, but his eyes were stern.

 

Jules and Lisa looked at each other, not sure what to say. They didn’t know whether to be scared or angry at this point. Jules saw Lisa steel herself and turn back to her father. “You want to be more specific maybe?” she asked sarcastically.

 

“Watch your tone, young lady,” her mother said harshly. “You – both of you – are in no position to cop an attitude with us.”

 

Jules felt her heart leap into her throat, but she was still upset from before. And wanting some answers of her own. She swallowed once. “She’s not copping an attitude. We’re not sure what exactly you’re referring to.“

 

“Those boys you’ve been hanging around with. The new ones at school.”

 

“What about them?” Lisa asked, starting to get bold again. “You met them, Mom. When I was sick. You didn’t seem to have any trouble with them. “

 

Lisa’s mom looked at her dad, then over to Mark and Christian, who were quiet, their faces unreadable. She turned back to the girls. “No, I didn’t. They seemed nice. But now … it seems there’s more to them than maybe you let on.”

 

The girls stood there, their hearts pounding. What had their families figured out? Jules tried to speak normally, but her voice wavered a tiny bit. “What do you mean? I don’t—“

 

“What are they trying to get you involved in? Why are they bothering with you?” Jules’ mother looked right into her eyes. Something about it though agitated Jules more than she expected.

 

“Why are they bothering with us?” she repeated. “Wow … is it so hard to believe that maybe they like us? Really?” So many emotions were raging through her now. She was still upset at the thought that their parents had lied to them all these years. She was fearful at what else they might know about them … and about Michael and Gabriel. And now on top of all that, she was hurt and angered that her own family couldn’t see a sweet, handsome guy being genuinely interested in her – that there must be some ulterior motive. The very thing she herself was trying not to believe still.

 

Lisa looked at Jules, how upset she was, feeling exactly the same things herself. But seeing Jules like this was enough to strengthen her own resolve again. She put a hand on Jules’ shoulder and squeezed it, then she turned back to their family again. “If you all have something to say, some theory about what’s going on here, then you need to just spit it out. We’re not really up for games right now. “

 

“Knock it off, Tee,” Mark said suddenly. That was his nickname for Lisa, from when they used to watch Masters of the Universe together and he teased her that she was like Teela, the reckless outspoken female warrior.

 

Lisa looked at him in surprise now. His expression was that of a bossy older brother. But she also saw something else on his face -- a warning perhaps. She found herself at a loss for words.

 

Jules saw it too, frowned, glanced at Christian. He had the same expression. What the hell was going on here? She turned back to her mother. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but you don’t need to worry about Michael or Gabriel. They are good guys. And they care about us.”

 

“We'll see about that,” Jules’ dad said. “And what about the other two? The ones that just came to your school a few days ago?”

 

Jules and Lisa both stared at him in shock. Jules finally tried to speak. “How do you even know about—they’re not-- we never--“

 

“You were at the burger shop with them the other day,” Christian cut in. “And you just met up with the one tonight at the pizza joint.”

 

The girls were even more shocked, but Lisa had had enough. “What the hell is this?” she demanded.

 

“Language!” her mother scolded.

 

“Oh bullshit!” she snapped back. She continued before anyone could say another word. “What is going on here?” She turned to glare at Mark and Christian too. “Were you spying on us or something? What kind of twisted game is this?”

 

“It’s not spying,” Lisa’s mom said. “It’s looking out for you two.”

 

“No … it’s spying!” Jules said, feeling even more betrayed. She turned to Christian. “So, what, you’ve been following us?” She glanced from him to Mark.

 

“Of course not,” Christian said casually. “I’m a busy guy. “ He nodded towards Mark. “We both are. Doesn’t mean we don’t have friends who maybe let us know things here and there …” His expression was slightly smug, and she resisted the urge to run over and hit him.

 

“Oh, this is crap!” Lisa said. “What is wrong with all of you? How long has this been going on?” No one said a word, making the girls realize this had not simply occurred in the past few weeks. “Holy hell,” she said softly, then spoke sarcastically. “Yeah, that’s not a betrayal at all.”

 

“Quit being dramatic, Tee,” Mark said flatly,

 

Lisa turned to him slowly. “Dramatic? This is not dramatic. This is me calling you out on this BS.”

 

“She’s right,” Jules jumped in before anyone could come back on Lisa. “We were so glad we had parents who trusted us, who gave us some space, and not the third degree about everything. And now we find out that was only because you were secretly keeping tabs on us.” She shook her head, glancing from one to another, glad to see them looking a tiny bit uncomfortable. “Why would you do that?” she said, both hurt and anger in her voice. “Why?”

 

“We did it to know that you were safe,” her mom said. “To know that you were **not** getting into things you shouldn’t. The things we’ve always told you to stay out of. You know we don’t want you in the hunting world at all.”

 

Jules stared at her mother, whose expression was still stern. But she saw something else there too. Her mother was nervous. And Jules’ face hardened as she realized why her mother was nervous, why all of them were nervous.

 

“No,” Jules said quietly. “That’s not why you were spying on us.” She glanced at Lisa, then back to their family. “That’s not it at all.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Michael and Gabriel sat in the Camaro, just outside the gate to the girls’ house, far back enough for the car not to be seen. Both had been quiet and staring in the direction of the house since they got there.

 

“I’m not getting much of anything,” Gabriel said finally. “You?”

 

Michael was quiet for another second. “Just a little here and there. A word or two maybe. And a vibe.” Neither one could use their powers much -- if they did, the girls might sense they were there. Michael still could get a feel of some things from Jules though, from the connection he had made earlier.

 

“So…” Gabriel said. “How do you think it’s going in there?” He tried to sound casual.

 

“Jules is upset,” Michael replied. “She goes back and forth between anger and hurt and fear.”

 

‘Yeah,” Gabriel said. “Can’t get a lot from Spitfire, but … she’s ticked. For sure.” He paused, then cracked a tiny joke. “Maybe they’ll at least turn their pissed-off-ness to them instead of us.”

 

Michael said nothing, and they were quiet again for a little. Then Gabriel spoke again. “Do you think we’ll have to do something about these bonehead hunters?” Michael turned to him and frowned. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I don’t mean **that**. I promised you bro, the trickster’s on hiatus while I’m with you. I meant end up wiping their memories or something.”

 

Michael glanced back at the house. “We’ll just have to see how this all plays out.” He sighed. “I trust Jules. And Lisa. Even if they **are** upset with us still, I don’t feel they’d betray us.” He narrowed his eyes, tried to listen in again, then spoke almost absentmindedly. “The problem is that these people _aren't_ boneheads. The problem is what they may have already figured out.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Jules calmly stared at her mother. “When we came in tonight, you said that you knew this day would come. You weren't talking about us getting involved in the hunting world.” She paused, watched her mother struggle to keep her composure. “You were talking about us finding out the secret you've kept from us our whole lives.”

 

Her mother said nothing for a second. Then she said quietly, “What exactly did that boy tell you?”

 

Jules shook her head, feeling bolder than she ever had in her life. “I’m not saying. I want to hear you say it,” she challenged.

 

Her mother’s eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. “You tell me what he said to you,” she repeated.

 

“You mean you don't know?” Lisa asked, then turned to Mark and Christian. “Your little spies couldn’t tell you?” she snarked.

 

Mark gave her a cold look. “They saw you all together. They heard … a few things. Not much, but enough.” Then he had that warning look again for a second. “Don’t make this worse for yourself. Answer them.” He nodded towards their parents.

 

Lisa let out a short laugh. “How could we possibly make it any worse?” She turned back around. “You’re the ones who kept this from us.” But everyone seemed to try and ignore her statement. Jules’ mother was still focused on her.

 

“What did that boy say to you?” she demanded of Jules again.

 

“Stop asking me that!” Jules said, starting to get upset again.

 

“You tell us right now,” her mother said in an angry tone.

 

“No!” Jules practically yelled. “I’m not telling you anything and you can’t make me!”

 

Her mother stood up quickly, made like she was going to move towards her, and Jules was scared for a second. She had never seen her mother upset like this. Then again, she had never been this upset either. But Christian quickly stood as well and stepped forward between the two, half turning toward their mother. “Like we told you, he said they were special. A couple times. And he definitely talked about Saint Mary’s -- he mentioned nuns. There was a lot of stuff they couldn’t make out. But that’s what they did hear.” He turned to Jules now. “That sound about right?” Again, he had an odd expression. As angry as she was at him too, she felt like he was trying to help her. But Jules said nothing. She couldn’t. She felt like crying and screaming at the same time. And now it was Lisa’s turn to help her.

 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Lisa answered. “He told us we were … special. Different. That we’ve always been.” She glanced at her own parents. “And that all you guys knew it too.”

 

“Why did he tell you that?’ her father asked. “How did he even know? Who is he? What is he trying to get you to do?”

 

Jules found her voice again. “No. No, we’re not answering that. Not just yet anyway.”

 

Christian sighed. “Ju, stop. “ He gave her that look again, like he was warning her not to do the wrong thing. “C’mon sis, play ball here …”

 

“Oh, we’ll play ball,” Lisa came back. “Once **we** get some answers. Because you all keep trying to distract us from the main thing here. “ She grabbed Jules’ hand and squeezed it, held it like they did when they were younger. “So how about you answer our questions first, and then we’ll answer yours?”

 

*                 *                *                 *               *               *               *                 *                   *


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone was quiet, glances all around, at each other. Jules spoke up once again. “What happened at Saint Mary’s? What did they tell you there about us?” She paused. “Was anything you told us about Saint Mary’s even true?”

 

Her father looked her almost sadly. “We didn’t lie to you. We just … didn’t tell you everything.” He looked down for a moment, sighed, then he continued. “Your uncle and I went there to investigate some murders that had happened. There were indications that the priest had been possessed when he did it. So we went to check it out. The place was abandoned. Except for Sister Margaret. She had stayed with you two, hiding and protecting you. No one knew any of you were still there. She was half crazy from everything that had happened, speaking strangely and all over the place. But we understood enough.“ He looked to Lisa’s dad and nodded for him to continue, as he sat back, his hand rubbing across his dejected face.

 

“She spoke of evil that had come there, that had made him kill them. She said your parents had been there as well, all of you staying there, needing some type of sanctuary. Your father worked there and your mother pretended to be one of the sisters.” He looked at them sympathetically. “Your mother was at the Mass where the murders happened. Your father had sensed the evil presence somehow, and told Sister Margaret to hide you two. Then he ran to the chapel to try and stop it. The best she could tell, the demon heard him outside trying to get in and snapped his neck. His death was never reported. She must have hidden him too.”

 

It was weird, hearing stories about parents they never knew, feeling an odd sense of loss over strangers. Jules pushed those thoughts away as she still fought for answers. “But what did she tell you about **us**?”

 

“Just that you were special. That you-– might have abilities. Abilities that could develop as you got older. Powers. Things that could be used for good. But that you also had to be protected from evil.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked nervously. She was still scared of what all they knew, and what they would do about it. They both were.

 

“She said you had the ability to help forces of good. That that's what your purpose was.  She said you could use your powers to help the angels.” He shrugged. “Like we said, she was half crazy, not making much sense.”

 

Jules swallowed nervously as Lisa quietly asked, “She said that—that angels exist?”

 

“She just talked about you being able to help fight for good, through the angels. We don't know if such things really exist. If so,they certainly have never shown themselves. I've never heard of anyone ever finding evidence of such things. And nothing she said proved that as well. So we just concerned ourselves with the other part that she told us. She also said you needed to be protected from evil. That evil could also try to use you, and your powers, if it knew you existed. Demons. ‘Maybe even the devil himself’ she had said.  And **that** we understood. God knows, we've seen plenty of evil things in this world. So certainly, if you had powers and abilities starting to show themselves, then we would need to make sure that nothing evil could use you.”

 

They looked at each other. It seemed as though their parents still didn’t know that they weren’t human, only that they had abilities. That was a small relief for now.

 

“Why did you take us then?” Jules asked. “If we were like that, wouldn’t that make us … monsters in your eyes?”

 

“We never thought that about you. All we saw were two little girls that needed help, that needed homes. And no one knew for sure if you would develop powers and abilities. So we decided we would take care of you and watch out for you.”

 

“Watch out for us?” Lisa repeated, still nervous but needing to know the answers. “Meaning watch out and protect us, or watch out to see if we developed abilities?”

 

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, and then her father said, “Both.”

 

The girls’ minds were racing. Their families didn’t seem to be aware that they **had** developed abilities. Which was definitely a good thing. But it didn’t erase the next question, the one they didn’t really want to ask, but had to. Jules finally spoke up.

 

“So what would you have done? If we had started showing signs of these things?”

 

“It doesn't matter -- because you didn't,” her dad said. “And even now you don’t show any signs of it.” He looked at her sternly. “And you won’t be. We won’t let any of those boys try to get you to develop them, if that’s what they’re trying to do. Even those boyfriends of yours. I don’t care how good their intentions seem.”

 

“Michael and Gabriel never asked us to do anything like that! They want to protect us too! And you didn't answer my question. What would you have done? What would you do, if we started getting … abilities?”

 

“I told you, it's irrelevant,” he said. “It doesn't matter.”

 

“It matters to us,” she replied. “We want to know.”

 

They were quiet for a few seconds. Then Jules’ father said “We would cross that bridge when we came to it.”

 

They couldn’t say anything at first. “That's a horrible answer,” Jules finally choked out. “I know what that means. I know what you're not saying.”

 

“No you don't,” he said strongly. “You don't know. Because we don't know. The only thing we do know is that we would have done anything we possibly could have for you. You're our daughters. We love you. Don't presume to know what we would have done.”

 

“But why didn't you ever tell us?” Jules asked. “If you knew there was something special about us, why wouldn't you tell us?”

 

“Because there was no need to,” said her mother. “Why would you need to know that?”

 

“Because it's who we are!” Lisa exclaimed.

 

“No,” said her mother. “It's who you could be. Who you might be. All we knew was that you could possibly develop some sort of abilities someday. Abilities that could be used for good. But also put you at risk for being used by evil too.”

 

“Just like it is with any such powers,” said her dad. “Anyone can be influenced to do good with it. But they also can be taught to do the wrong things. And for that very reason, sometimes it's better to just leave such things alone. To hope they never come to be, and you never have to be faced with that decision.” He gave them a pleading look. “Now do you understand why we were so desperate to keep you out of all this? Why we kept an eye on you?”

 

The girls just stared at them silently. They did understand – to a degree. But it still didn’t erase some of the other feelings, the hurt and betrayal. The idea that their parents didn’t trust them with the truth. They wanted to say this to them, but couldn’t.

 

“So,” Jules’ mother interrupted their thoughts. “We told you what you wanted to know. Now it’s time you answer to us.”

 

The girls stared at them, and Jules could hear Lisa speaking to her in her mind. _There’s no way in hell we’re telling them the truth. And we’re not out of the woods yet_.

 

 _Agreed_ , Jules thought back. She looked at her mother calmly. “What do you want to know?”

 

“You know what I want to know,” her mother said. “Who is that boy you met with tonight, and why did he tell you that you were special? How did he know that?” She paused, then repeated “Who is he?  Or **what** is he?”

 

Jules and Lisa both thought carefully. It still seemed like a bad idea for their families to think that any of the boys were anything other than human. They could not have them investigating into this, for so many reasons. “He's not a ‘what’. He’s just a boy,“ Jules said.

 

“Why did he tell you two that you were special? How did he know that?”

 

“Because,” Lisa said, “he … apparently has some powers or abilities too. So … he … must have sensed it in **us**.” Jules sent her a quick warning thought, and Lisa hurriedly added “That we _could_ have abilities I mean.”

 

“How did he know about Saint Mary's?”

 

Lisa just looked at them.  “I don't know.” She and Jules looked at each other. “We don’t know. He just did.” She shrugged. “Maybe he came from there too.” But apparently their parents had other concerns.

 

“Is he a demon? Possessed by a demon? ” Lisa’s father asked. “Could he be…” he broke off. The girls could tell he was thinking about the demon that had caused the murders at Saint Mary’s. And they could tell how upset their families were, that they were scared for them. And that softened their anger toward them a tiny bit.

 

“No,” Jules said, “We told you. He's human. Nothing about him seemed off like that.  But...” She thought about what Michael had said and decided to use his words. “He and the other one, his friend, might be working with evil forces. Aligning themselves with them. Maybe with demons.”

 

“And how do you know that?” her mother asked.

 

 _Crap_ , she thought. What else could she say now? “They told us. Michael and Gabriel,” Jules answered.  

 

Lisa’s dad looked at them skeptically. “And how do they know? Are they hunters?”

 

The girls’ minds raced. It would be easy to tell them the boys were hunters. But it possibly would open up another can of worms. Their families might want to talk to them. They seemed to know a lot of other hunters. They would start asking questions. About their connections. Their hunting experience. She had no clue if they could fake their way through that convincingly. No, that wasn't a good idea. But what else could they tell them? How else would they have known such things about the paranormal? Who else would know such things?

 

Oddly enough, as Jules mind quickly thought through these things, suddenly something came to her like an epiphany, something from one of the books she had just reread over the summer. Something in it that she had been curious about, had even wanted to ask her parents, but knew as always the conversation would not go well.

 

“No,” she said. “They're not hunters. They're more like... watchers. Their father—he belongs to an organization that ... studies and researches things. Paranormal things. Spirits, demons. vampires and … other things.” She could feel Lisa asking her what the hell she was doing. _Queen of the Damned_ , Jules replied back. _You know, that_ _Talamasca_ _stuff_?

 

Even in her mind, Lisa sounded sarcastic. _Are you kidding_? _Shit, Jules …_

 

But their parents seemed to be considering what she said. Then Jules’ mother turned to her father. “I’ve never heard of anyone like that, a group like that. Have you?”

 

Her father was deep in thought.  Lisa's dad suddenly spoke up. “I heard a reference or two, awhile back, to an organization like that. An older one. They were called Men of Letters. Not hunters, but academic types. Snooty. Like a glorified, snobby fraternity. Used hunters to do their grunt work at times. Definitely more concerned with researching and cataloging things.” He frowned. “But talk was that they died out. Whatever chapter there was, they’ve been long gone.” He shrugged. “It's possible there's an odd person still out there, here and there, carrying on the tradition.”

 

Jules just blinked and tried not to look shocked. _Holy crap,_ she thought. She couldn't believe she had gambled on a fictional reference, and it turned out to be close to something real.

 

 _Yeah_ , Lisa came back. _I think Anne Rice just unknowingly saved our asses …_

 

Lisa’s mother’s voice brought them back to the present. “Well it’s obvious you need to stay away from those boys. This is exactly the type of situation we’ve tried to keep you from. You should be nowhere near it.”

 

“Yeah, well believe me, we feel the same way,” Lisa said. “We want nothing to do with Sam or Virt. Staying away is our plan too.”

 

Her mother looked at her strangely. “I meant _all_ of them.”

 

The girls looked at them, stunned. “We told you … Michael and Gabriel are okay,” Lisa said.

 

“They’re not bad at all,” Jules added. “They’re the good guys.”

 

“Maybe so, but they’re obviously involved in things that could harm you as well.”

 

“But I told you! “ Jules exclaimed. “They’re trying to keep us out of it. They don’t want us anywhere near it either.” 

 

 “Until we feel okay with this situation, or until those other boys are not around any more, you should not be anywhere near Michael or Gabriel either. It’s too risky,” Jules’ mother said.

 

Jules had had enough. “Risky? As always, you’re overreacting! We’re 18 years old and we can decide what’s risky and who we want to be with! Especially when there’s no real reason for you to say we can’t be!”

 

“There are plenty of reasons. You are not safe around them, if they’re dealing with those other two!” her mother said.

 

“We are too safe with them!” she argued.

 

“As safe as we are with you guys,” Lisa added. “Maybe safer.” She knew that was a dig at them, that they wouldn't like that, but she didn’t care.

 

“Now you listen to me…” Lisa’s mother started, but Jules broke in.

 

“No. I’m not doing this any more. I can’t.”

 

“Girls,” her father tried to appeal to them. “Please just listen to us…”

 

“No,” Jules repeated. “I’m done listening for tonight. I’m done talking. I can’t do this anymore. I’m done with it all!”

 

She walked quickly out, Lisa, right behind her, both ignoring their parents calling their names, demanding for them to get back in there. As she was shutting the door, she heard Christian saying he and Mark would handle them.

 

‘Where the hell are we going?” Lisa asked as they headed for the car.

 

“I don’t know … I just need to get out of here. I’m not kidding, I can’t do this anymore tonight.” She felt like she just had to keep walking now, that if she stopped, she would collapse.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Lisa sighed, grabbing her hand once more. “ _Way_ too much shit for one day, definitely.” Then they heard Christian’s voice behind them.

 

“Hey! Knock it off and get back here now,” he yelled. They turned their heads, saw he and Mark walking towards them.

 

“No," Jules said. “We’re done with all this tonight. I just want to get out of here.”

 

“Well you’re not going anywhere,” Mark said, his hand fumbling in the pocket of his jacket. “I already hit the kill switch on the Bird. “ He nodded towards Lisa’s Trans Am.

 

The girls stopped and stared at him, speechless for a second. Then Lisa said “There’s no kill switch on it!”

 

“No?” Mark challenged as they approached. “You’re naïve enough to think I wouldn’t have put it in there when I gave it to you?”

 

Lisa and Jules looked at each other incredulously. Rigging the car, on top of everything else? When they looked back to him, he and Christian now right in front of them, Mark spoke again, a self-righteous smile on his face. “Yeah, you’re right. There’s no kill switch in there." He winked. “Got you to stop though.”

 

Lisa aimed a punch at him, which he blocked. “You’re an asshole, Mark.” She turned toward Christian. “You both are.”

 

“Maybe so, but … we told the folks we’d come talk some sense into you, so here we are.” He looked at her almost sincerely. “Better us than them, honestly.”

 

“Not really,” Jules said.  “And there’s nothing to talk about any more. I told you, we’re done talking.” She folded her arms and Christian chimed in now.

 

“So you think you can just say you’re done and storm off and everyone will just drop it all, pretend like it’s all a-ok? You two need to watch yourselves. You may be upset, but acting all hotheaded and defiant is just going to land you in worse trouble.” He looked at her strangely. “And deep down, you know that too. You need to go along with what they want, for your own sake.”

 

They felt a little uncomfortable at his words, his expression. But she came back at him again. “I have no clue what you’re talking about. And either way, why should we listen to **you**? You’re the ones who ran to them all this time, tattling, telling them everything we do. You’re just as bad as them.”

 

“Actually, you’re worse,” Lisa snapped at them.

 

“Oh, you think so, hotshot?“ Mark countered. “You think we’re just a couple of dick brothers who sold you out?” He gave her a serious look. “We protected your ass, time and again.”

 

There it was again, and the girls were really feeling nervous. “I don’t know what you mean…” Jules tried to say, but the look on Christian’s face stopped her from continuing. And his next words confirmed her fears.

 

“How clueless do you think we really are?” he asked. “You think we’re not aware of what you can do? What you _have_ done?”

 

The girls stood there in shock. It didn’t seem possible. But it was obvious in their expressions, in what they had just said. “You knew?” Jules asked quietly.

 

“Of course we knew,” Christian said. “You think we wouldn’t have heard about the slumber party? The other odd little things you guys did that those dumbass bitches would gossip about? Fortunately most people thought they were just making up crazy, entertaining shit and ignored it for the most part.  Lucky for you too, or it might have still gotten back to Mom and Pops somehow.”

 

“Wait, but … you knew, and … you didn’t tell Mom and Dad?” Jules asked.

 

He shrugged. “No reason to.”

 

She looked at him, confused. “No reason?”

 

“No, no reason. I mean they were obviously accidents. From what we could tell, you guys were mostly freaked out by it, and hoping it all just went away. And nothing awful happened either, just annoying stuff. So we figured if you weren’t actively using it, or causing major damage, why tell the folks about it, get them all worked up?” He gave her an odd look, part sweet, part amused. “Why is it so hard to believe we’d protect you?”

 

“Because … we just--I mean—you’re a hunter, Christian.” She gave him a strange look.

 

“Yeah. But I’m also your brother. And you may be a pain in the ass at times, but you’re **my** pain in the ass, baby sis.”  He gave her a small smile, reached out and put his hand gently on her cheek, before then moving it up and mussing up her hair. She shoved his hand away with a mock glare, but then stepped forward and hugged him, trying not to cry.

 

Lisa was blinking back her own tears even as she scrunched her brow at her own brother. “You’re still an asshole Mark. For the most part. Just, you know, not for this.”

 

He smiled. “And you’re still a hothead, Tee.”

 

Now she smirked. “You’ll never be He-Man. “

 

He raised his eyebrows. “That’s not what the ladies say.” He gave her a wicked grin.

 

“Ewww!!” She smacked him in the chest and he laughed, gave her a noogie and then pulled her into a hug as well.

 

Jules had pulled back from Christian and was looking at him, wiping her eyes. “So … you're not really going to make us come back inside with you, are you?” Her teary eyes pleaded with him.

 

He shook his head. “No. I agree, you two probably need a breather for sure. I’ll tell them we talked to you and got you all straightened out.”

 

“Straightened out how?” Lisa asked.

 

“With those guys. _All_ of them. “

 

Jules sighed. “We told you—“

 

He held up his hands as he interrupted her. “Yeah, yeah, I know.  Look, I trust you about the two idiots. It's pretty obvious you want nothing to do with them. Good move. As for those boyfriends of yours... well, I want to trust you there too. But I kind of feel like we might need to have a chat with them, see for ourselves.”

 

The girls looked at them in dismay. “Oh come on, Christian,” Jules said. “Can't you just go with us on this one too, trust us? Do you feel like you really have to meet them?”

 

“Well if you want us to convince the folks that it’s okay for you to keep seeing them, we may just have to.” He tilted his head and gave her a cocky smile, and then he and Mark walked off, going around the side of the house to the back yard, the girls staring after them.

 

After a minute, they turned back toward the car. “Well,” Lisa broke the silence. “Where to now?”

 

 Jules just looked at her and let out a dry laugh. “Still trying to figure that one out myself,” she said.

*           *            *             *              *              *

 


	26. Chapter 26

Jules and Lisa knew they would be followed by their brothers wherever they went. They had to go see the boys. It was where they wanted to go. 

 

Michael and Gabriel were expecting them too. They did not expect the brothers to come into their yard a few minutes later after Jules and Lisa pulled up. No sooner did Jules knock did they turn around and see the boys pull up. 

 

"Oh great," Lisa said. 

 

Michael answered the door without a shirt and only in jeans. He smiled when he saw the girls but then he noticed Mark and Christian. 

 

He nodded for all of them to come in. Gabriel was coming down the steps looking confused to see the brothers. 

"What is this?" Gabriel asked the girls. 

 

"They followed us here. It seems our family has been following us for a long time." Lisa said. She was still mad at that information. 

 

"Look we had to protect you guys somehow," Mark said, defensive. 

 

"Well guess what Einstein? You can't protect us," Jules said. She almost let it slip that they felt no one could except themselves. She was trying to trust Gabriel and Michael but she was still shaky with them. 

 

"Yeah we have to protect ourselves," Lisa said. Gabriel was fully dressed and came down to stand beside her. She pushed his arm off her when he slid it around her. 

 

"Ok I think maybe we should sit down and talk about this. I feel that we need to clarify things with everyone. Now everyone go ahead and sit down," Michael said. 

 

Jules sat by Michael who smiled when she sat down. 

 

Gabriel pulled Lisa down on his lap. The boys did not look happy with that. Christian and Mark sat nearest the door. 

"Ok now there must be a reason you boys came here so out with it," Gabriel said. He was pulling no punches and could feel how hurt and confused the girls were. They were giving off hostility. 

 

"Fine. We want you two and the other two to stay away from our sisters," Mark said.

 

"Well that is not going to happen. I mean us staying away from them. The other two, we are going to fix that problem," Michael said rubbing Jules shoulders, which relaxed her. 

 

"Ok, how are you fixing that? And we still think you two are not good for our sisters," Christian chimed in. 

 

"Well well, yes we are," Gabriel said standing up. He could feel his fighting wings start to come out. 

Michael told him in his mind it might be for the best to show them instead of tell them. 

 

Michael then stood up and let his wings fill the room. "Any questions?" Michael said. 

 

"Ummmm" the boys said in unison.

 

"Yeah, they are speechless for once," Lisa said laughing. 

 

"How did you do that?" Mark asked standing and looking at the wings. 

 

Gabriel then spread his gold wings and said "Like this, hunter boy." 

 

"What are you two?" Christian asked.

 

"Well we are angels. Actually I am Michael the Archangel and this is Gabriel the Archangel," Michael said.

 

"Yeah right, there is no such thing," Mark said. He still was not believing what he saw. 

 

"Hellooooo what are these then? And how can I do this hunter boy?" Gabriel said, snapping his fingers and disappearing and reappearing. 

 

"How?" Both boys asked.

 

"Yeah guys, they are the archangels. And they are here to help us. At least I think," Lisa said. Gabriel came over and hugged her he wanted to assure her. She let him do that for now. She was still wondering if Michael and him would do something bad to them in the end. 

 

"We only want our sisters to stay safe, " Mark said.

 

"Well that is what we want too," Gabriel said not letting go of Lisa. 

 

Michael had drew Jules in too. He wanted her to know that they were with them. And they could trust them. "We need to come up with a plan because Sam and Virt are not working alone. This has Lucifer's stink all over it," Michael said.

 

With that they all sat down and made a plan to get rid of Sam, and Virt the only thing that would be hard would be Lucifer who Michael was going to take care of. 

 

**********************************************************************

 

Lucifer appeared to Virt and Sam. 

"You boys have not gotten me what I want." Lucifer said taking off his glasses. He had been hiding for weeks now. He hated hiding but Michael was strong and with the elementals Gabriel and Michael were stronger than him right now. 

 

Lucifer was mad at the two incompetents he had recruited. 

"We have tried but Gabriel and Michael are stronger. " Virt said 

"Yes and you are afraid. I do understand. You need to understand I am worse and can end you right now." Lucifer said. He wanted to snap their necks find a way to get the girls alone and then just take them. Instead he calmed down and explained to them what he wanted them to do.

 

************************************************************************

 

Lisa and Jules let the boys hash it out. They went for a walk by the lake. Lisa saw something in the water and got closer. A flash of light appeared and she was gone. Jules went right by where her sister was and then disappeared too. 

Lisa woke up in a room. She was lying in a bed. She saw no doors or windows. She also felt weak. When she got up from the bed she had to sit back down on it. Then she saw a blond man standing in the corner. 

"I am sorry my dear but I have to have you. I got Virt to grab you. No doubt my brothers will be here soon. Or at least attempt to save you two. And I get it .I do. You two are lovely." Lucifer said then he snapped his fingers when Lisa tried to talk and she felt sleepy . She passed out. 

 

Jules woke up in a similar room like Lisa's . She tried to get up too and focused on the corner. Lucifer appeared. 

 

"Well my dear. You fought hard. I am sorry. My brother will be coming for you soon. I need you and your sister to help me fight a fight that had been going on a long time." Lucifer said 

Jules tried to talk and passed out too. 

 

****************************************************************************

 

Gabriel and Michael had finally finished laying out the plan to Christian and Mark. They took off afterwards. They would go home and get some tools to help tra Sam and Virt. 

 

Gabriel and Michael looked out and the window and saw no girls. 

 

"Where could they have gone?" Michael asked

"Knowing Lisa they are swimming in the lake." Gabriel said smiling. His memories of her swimming in the lake were good ones. 

 

They went down by the lake and saw nothing. They got worried then and started getting frantic They they saw drag marks on the side of the beach. Then a note came drifting down from the sky. 

 

It said "I have them come and get them it was signed L." 

 

"Damn you Lucifer" Gabriel said 

 

"Coward" Michael said 

 

Suddenly Lucifer appeared on the beach "Oh brothers such harsh words. Aren't you happy to see me?" Lucifer said 

 

"Give them back Lucifer. They are just going to be pawns to you." Gabriel said but Michael was holding him back. 

 

"Tsk tsk, are you sweet on one of them Gabriel?" Then he paused and thought of which one. "Oh yes the redhead. She is sweet. I will have to taste that. And Michael that one of yours ... She is a fighter," Lucifer said trying to bait them. 

 

"Quit shuffling deal. What do you want?" Michael asked.

"Ok I will let you have them back if you help me get into Dad's good graces. " Lucifer said. 

 

"Yeah right," Gabriel said. 

"I do not believe you," Michael said. 

 

"Well that and help me take over Heaven," Lucifer said laughing. 

 

"Not going to happen," Gabriel said 

"Well then I will keep the girls and take over anyway. If I can't have Heaven I will take Earth" Lucifer said laughing and then the boys charged and he disappeared. 

 

"What now?" Gabriel said dusting himself off, as they got up off the ground. 

"Now we go see Dad" Michael said and He took Gabriel hand and they descended to Heaven.


	27. Chapter 27

 

Michael and Gabriel appeared in the Garden. Gabriel looked uncomfortable for a second, then slightly relieved when he realized where they actually were. The Garden had actually been one of his favorite places when he was still in Heaven … whether he was happy and playful, or upset and troubled.

 

“Are you all right?” Michael asked him quietly. He knew Gabriel had had no intention of returning to Heaven. But Gabriel quickly tried to brush it off.

 

“I’m fine. Let’s just do what we need to … and fast. I don’t trust that smackass brother of ours as far as I can dropkick him.” His concern for Lisa as well as his anger at Lucifer was overriding the discomfort at being back in Heaven. Yet when another angel approached them, he tensed up slightly, and his eyes were guarded.

 

“Michael,” the angel said. “It’s good to see you here again. We’ve been wondering how you are, when you would return.” The angel kept his eyes on Michael, making Gabriel frown slightly.

 

Michael spoke in a commanding way. “I’m only here briefly, Joffiel. I have something important to tend to.” He gave him a dismissive look, and Joffiel nodded quickly.

 

“Of course. I’ll leave you to it.” He hurried away, still not a glance at Gabriel, who raised a puzzled eyebrow, then turned to Michael curiously.

 

“I shielded you, so he wouldn’t see you,” Michael said simply. “We don’t have time for the questions they would likely bombard us with about you,” he said as they walked down the path to the left.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Gabriel said casually as he followed him. But a small smile played on his lips. He was pretty sure his brother was also trying to respect his wishes of not being recognized by the others. They made another turn on the path and came upon a clearing within a small orchard. There was an older-looking man standing there quietly beneath the first tree, as though he had been waiting for them. He had a gentle smile on his kind face.

 

“Hello Michael,” the man said as they approached. “You haven’t come here in quite some time.”

 

“Joshua,” Michael said. Michael again spoke with an authoritative tone, but there was also a sense of respect as he talked to Joshua.

 

The man turned then toward Gabriel. “It’s good to see you again Gabriel. You’ve been missed.”

 

Gabriel looked down at his feet self-consciously. “Hey Josh -- you look … “ he broke off. He seemed suddenly shy. “You look good,” he finally finished. He glanced back up. “Place looks great,” he said casually.

 

Joshua chuckled quietly, laid a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I do my best. You always did appreciate this place. And you were always good for making me laugh.“

 

Gabriel smiled a little. “Yeah … well, you know … that’s me,“ he said lightly. Then he gave a little shrug, got even more of his attitude back. “You should come to Earth sometime. We’d have a ball together.” Joshua laughed a little more and removed his hand, turned back to Michael.

 

Michael cleared his throat slightly. “Joshua, I’m afraid we don’t have time for pleasantries. We need to talk to Father.”

 

Joshua nodded. “I know you do. And He knows as well. And as much as He would like to speak with you in a way, He may or may not be … available to do that.”

 

Michael spoke more urgently. “This is important, Joshua. It concerns Lucifer. He’s somehow getting part of himself out of the Cage and appearing on Earth. He is definitely trying to set some things up that he can get out completely and take over. We need to stop him.”

 

“Of course you need to stop him. You’ve known that a long time. But it doesn’t seem you need to worry that much about Lucifer just yet. You know that there are certain, specific things that need to happen in order for him to be released from the Cage.”

 

Michael thought of the girls. “Unfortunately, he may have found a way around all of that though. A loophole, if you will.”

 

Joshua seemed to consider that for a second. Then he spread his hands. “Either way, as I said, you are the one to take care of it and stop it. So you already know what you need to know – and I know you **will** take care of this if needed.” He smiled again slightly. “That’s why your father trusts you.”

 

Gabriel spoke up. “It’s not that simple, Josh. There are others involved here, and they’re at risk. They’re in trouble. They could get hurt.”

 

“Yes, I know … the elementals.” Michael and Gabriel exchanged a glance, and Joshua continued. “He knows about them as well. It’s unfortunate if Lucifer tracked them down, for you’re right. They’re in danger now. As well as a danger to Earth, if your brother manages to turn them.”

 

“We need to help them,” Michael said simply.

 

Joshua shook his head. “You forget … they were created to help _you_ , not the other way around. “ He paused, looked at Michael thoughtfully, then Gabriel. “I can see that you care a great deal for them. Unfortunately that may put them in greater danger.“

 

“All the more reason we need to get Dad here, or on the horn, now,” Gabriel said strongly.

 

Joshua closed his eyes for a few seconds, was quiet. When he opened them, he looked at them sympathetically. “He’s not answering me right now.” He shrugged. “You know how He is. He talks to me when *He* is available, or when He wants to. I wish I could tell you something that would help.” He sighed. “But I can only tell you what I know He would normally say. You realize what is at stake here, Michael. And as always, you must be prepared to do what you have to, for the greater good.”

 

Michael winced at that, but then composed himself quickly. Gabriel frowned at Michael. “No way,” Gabriel said. He turned back to Joshua. “That’s a crap answer, Josh, and you know it.”

 

Joshua nodded, then shrugged again. “Unfortunately, it’s the only one I have to give. You’ve been gone a long time, Gabriel. And those of us here … well, we all still have our orders to follow. Especially Michael.” He placed a hand now on both of their shoulders. “As I said, I wish I could help you more. I can only trust you will do what you can, and what you know is right.” He gave Gabriel a meaningful look when he said that, then another quick look at Michael. Then he stepped back from them. “I’ll hope for the best … for all of you.” He smiled once more, then he was gone.

 

Gabriel turned quickly to Michael, who still appeared emotionless. “Well that’s a load of BS, and we both know it,” he said. When Michael said nothing, Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “You’d better not be thinking that way, Michael … or I swear, I’ll kick your ass right here.”

 

“What way?” Michael asked, sounding almost tired.

 

“You know what way!” he said. “Tell me you’re not actually considering what he said … that you may have to—“ He stopped.

 

“Sacrifice the girls?” Michael finished flatly.

 

Gabriel shook his head. “I swear, bro … I’m not kidding. I’ll pound you right now if you’re the least bit serious.”

 

Michael turned to him. “Of course I don’t want to think that way. But Joshua is right. If it comes down to that being the only way to stop Lucifer--” He felt the energy coming at him quickly and blocked as much of it as he could at the last second. Instead of knocking him halfway across the clearing, he was only hit hard in the chest, enough to stumble back and double over slightly. He grunted, looked up at Gabriel’s furious face with some annoyance.

“There’s _always_ another way!” Gabriel said angrily.

 

Michael glared back at Gabriel as he slowly straightened back up. Then he said tightly, “If you would have let me finish—“

 

“No. I don’t care what Dad told you to do. You can do your stupid rationalizing all you want, but there’s nothing rational about this, and you know it! You’re just being a mindless little soldier following orders, like you always do.”

 

Michael’s expression didn’t change. He simply said, “Are you done?”

 

“No, I’m not done. If you could get your head out of your own ass and use it for once, instead of acting like a stupid grunt, you’d realize a thing or two.”

 

“Such as?” he asked, again expressionless, and Gabriel fought the urge to knock him again.

 

“Following your orders like a lemming is crap. Especially if it’s that whole ‘needs of the many over the needs of the few’ business. That’s not right and you know it. Dad wants you to keep **everyone** safe from Lucifer. Which means that includes Jules and Lisa too. They deserve a chance. I don’t care who was made to help who.” He was still angry but he tried to appeal to Michael now. “I know you care about her. A lot. And you really don’t want to hurt her. Or lose her.”

 

“Of course I don’t,” Michael said in the same dry tone as before. “As Joshua said, I have orders to follow.” He looked at Gabriel shrewdly now. “Which is why it’s good that you’re here too. Because you _don’t_ have orders to follow. And you’re the one who can help me find another way to get our dear brother back in that Cage **and** save the girls.”

 

Gabriel blinked a few times. “Wait … so … you’re saying … you’re actually okay with breaking orders, so long as it’s me that tells you to?”

 

“Not breaking them. Changing and working around them to achieve the same goal. I’m tasked with something specific. But you give me another option, one that will work to the same end result? That I can manage.”

 

Gabriel frowned slightly, but there was relief in his eyes as well, even as he shook his head. “Well … you’ve certainly still got that big stick up your ass. But I guess for once at least, you’re allowing for some wiggle room in there.” He smirked at his crass comment, then said facetiously, “Next time speak up sooner, will you? So I don’t have to beat on you?”

 

Michael returned the smug little grin. “Oh no, believe me, it was quite fun to watch you try. Better luck next time.”

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “Oh wow, Mikey … you made a joke. A sarcastic one too,” he said blandly, but with a tiny glimmer in his eye. “I guess there really is a tiny bit of hope for you yet.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, still smiling, then he got serious again. “All right then. We need to get moving on this. I agree with you; I don’t trust Lucifer either. So let’s find another way here, and quickly.”

 _______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jules woke up again. Her body still felt so heavy. She felt weak, drained almost. She slowly tried to lift her head, sit up. She looked around quickly, saw Sam sitting in a chair staring at her. He gave her that disturbing smile again.

 

“Finally. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up,” he said casually. “Strange how innocent you look when you’re asleep … when I know you’re anything but.”

 

“Sam,” she said nervously, then stopped. She wanted to appeal to him to help her, but she knew that was pointless. Instead she just stared at him, trying to think about what to do next. “Where is Lisa?” she asked. Her mind searched for her, tried to contact her. She could almost sense her. She was here somewhere, but either not close enough to connect with her, or somehow they were being blocked.

 

“You should be more concerned about yourself right now. You can’t help her and she can’t help you.” He looked thoughtful for a second. “Although, perhaps that could change. Perhaps her potential fate could convince you to do what you’re being asked to do.”

 

Jules looked at him, scared and feeling helpless. “Sam…” she pleaded weakly.

 

He stood and made his way over to the bed. “You really need to stop fighting this whole situation, my dear,” he said, sitting down beside her. “You’re making this so much worse than it needs to be.” He smiled again. “Just let it go, and let happen what needs to happen. You’ll be fine.”

 

“You’re lying,” she said. “I won’t be fine. I know what will happen to me. Especially with _him_.”

 

“He’ll try not to let that happen. After all, you’re good for him. And me. We want to keep you around as long as we can.” He leaned forward a little and stared into her eyes almost intently. But after a few seconds he frowned. He seemed confused. Jules tried to back away from him a little, and he moved closer, one hand on her shoulder, holding her in place. He placed the other hand on her forehead, closed his eyes for a bit. Again, he frowned, opened his eyes, pulled back. Jules stared at him, unsure what was wrong. He seemed agitated, stood up quickly. “When did he do that?” he asked harshly.

 

Jules looked at him uncertainly. “I don’t know what you mean,” she said.

 

Sam just stared at her, but he seemed to be looking past her almost. “This is not good,” he said absentmindedly. “For all our sakes.” He focused back on her coldly. “You’ve really made a mess of things now.” His tone was harsh, and he almost looked like he wanted to slap her. But he turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door on a scared and confused Jules.

 

Once in the hall, Sam walked quickly towards where he knew Lisa was being kept as well. But just as he got close to the door, it opened and Virt emerged from the room. He looked upset as well.

 

“Tell me yours worked,” Virt said to Sam, sounding desperate.

 

Sam stood there, fuming silently. He looked over Virt’s shoulder at Lisa, looking exhausted and scared, but also glaring coldly at the two of them. Then he looked back to Virt and shook his head no. Virt sighed loudly, looking shaken as he ran his hand through his hair. “This is bad.”

 

“Of course it’s bad,” Sam snapped. “If Michael and Gabriel bound the girls to them, we have no way of getting through that … no way of drawing their power or energy.” He grimaced. “And worse, I don’t even know if **he** can get it now.”

 

“We can’t let him know, Sam,” Virt said gravely. “He’ll kill us. If we can’t help him with this, if he has no more use for us…” Virt shuddered. “We have to find a way to get rid of the bond somehow.”

 

“There _is_ no way!” Sam said snidely. “They’re archangels! We can’t break that kind of bond!” He punched the wall beside him, dust and debris flying as he left a large hole in it. “We’re screwed!” he hissed out.

 

A weak chuckle came to them, and they both turned and looked through the open doorway back into the room. Lisa was laughing softly and giving them a defiant glare.

 

Sam took a step into the room. “You think this is funny?” he asked coldly.

 

“You bet your ass I do. You two jerks being screwed? Your ‘boss’ killing you because you’re no use to him? Couldn’t happen to two better assholes.”

 

Sam scowled at her, walked a little closer, then stopped. “You might not want to be so gleeful at this little turn of events, sweetheart. You have no idea what your precious little Gabriel actually did here, do you?”

 

“No, other than apparently made you guys useless somehow,” she snarked back. “Which according to you, means you’re toast.”

 

Sam smirked evilly. “And what you’re too stupid to realize as well is that if he made **you** useless to Lucifer, if he doesn’t have a way to break the bond and harness your energy … well then you’re _toast_ as well.” Sam’s nasty grin grew as her face fell slightly. “So I’d rethink your smug little attitude … because if Lucifer has no use for you, you definitely could be dead long before your boyfriend even figures out where you are to try and rescue you.”

 ___________________________________________________________________________

 

Mark and Christian made their way back to the house at the lake, with a bag of supplies that Michael had requested. “Damn weird supplies,” Mark had said, several times.

 

“Not like we haven’t dealt with weird supplies before,” Christian replied this time. “Goes with the territory.”

 

“Yeah, well… that stuff we’re used to.  Never had to break into a temple and steal holy oil before. Or find myrrh … I didn’t even know that stuff really existed outside of that Three Wise Men story.” Mark shook his head. “Not to mention distracting that tour guide at the chapel so you could steal one of their relics.” He turned. “Whose bone did we get again?”

 

“Saint Anthony of … some damn place. Think it said it’s his finger.” He tilted his head. “Maybe it was toe.”

 

“Yeah, that’s not weird at all,” Mark said sarcastically. “So what did they say this is for? What type of spell?”

 

“Locating I think. And summoning if needed. And then the oil is for trapping, somehow."

 

Mark shook his head again. “Trapping angels … that’s got to be a hunter first.”

 

“No doubt,” Christian said. “We’ll probably be the only ones to know about that going forward. Though I have a feeling they’re not exactly going to share all the specifics of it.”

 

“I sure as hell wouldn’t if I were them,” Mark said.

 

They knocked on the door, waited a bit. When there was no answer, they went inside but couldn’t find anyone. They went back outside, walked around the grounds a bit, but still no sign of any of them. They stopped, looked around once more, then at each other, each of them with the same expression that something was definitely wrong.

 

*              *                   *                   *                  *                 *                       *


	28. Chapter 28

The boys waited on Gabriel and Michael, still thinking that things had gone horribly wrong until they saw them fade into their sight. 

 

"Where have you two been?" Christian asked. He was worried about the girls. Mark had been pacing and had given the boys a dirty look when they had entered the barn. 

 

"Look all you two need to know is this is to save your sisters." Gabriel said. He was trying to fight his fear. Michael and him could feel fear coming from the girls. 

 

"Ok boys, let's summon us an arch angel." Michael said "And by the way, please hide when my brother comes into the circle. He will be angry. He might not be able to touch us but you two might be in danger." 

 

"Hey we will leave. We got you the stuff. When the girls come back, please let us know." Christian said. He wanted no part in seeing Lucifer. Neither did Mark. 

 

Gabriel whistled for them to look back. "And forget this spell," Gabriel said 

 

"What spell?" the boys said together. They took off down the road as fast as possible. 

 

"Do you think we should be worried? " Gabriel asked Michael. 

 

"Nah, they are scared knowing what they know now." Michael said smiling. But he was scared. He knew his brother was not to be messed with. He could feel that the girls were scared. They knew that Gabriel and Michael had bound them to them. When Lucifer found out, he would kill them. 

 

They started laying out the ingredients for the spell and used the holy oil to keep Lucifer in the circle. Then they called him. They both chanted the incantation and Lucifer appeared. 

 

"You know brothers, I would have came anyway," Lucifer said. 

 

"Where are the girls?" Michael asked right off the bat. 

 

Lucifer smiled. "Now you know, that is an interesting story," Lucifer said smiling and laughing. 

 

"Cut the shit, where are they?" Gabriel asked.

 

"I figure you give me something if you want the girls," Lucifer said 

 

"From where we are, you are the one who is in the hot seat," Gabriel said giving away the trap. Their brother was pissed he was trapped. His vessel was weak and he could be trapped. Michael and Gabriel knew that. They would not have done this if he wasn't weak. Their brother Lucifer was strong usually, but right now he was weak. And his vessel was really in the cage. He needed the girls. 

 

"Ok fine, what do you want?" Lucifer said clenching his teeth. 

 

"The girls," Michael said. 

 

**************************************************

 

Sam and Virt had to play nice with the girls. Jules and Lisa were laughing at them. 

 

"I would rather die than let you win, " Lisa said. 

 

Sam and Virt knew if they wanted to live they would have to help the girls. Lucifer was going to kill them. He had no use for them. The girls had been what he wanted. 

 

The girls had a secret; they did not need help. They had help already with the fact they were bound. That also however made them a target too. Lucifer would want them dead too if he could not use them. They wanted to distract Sam and Virt and make them think that they would help them. 

 

Lisa and Jules both agreed if it all came down to it, they would push Sam and Virt into Lucifer and make a run for it. 

 

"Well girls we are at an impasse. You need us," Virt said to them. 

 

Jules and Lisa had tricked Sam and Virt into getting them together. Lucifer had told them to keep the two girls separated. They had known Gabriel and Michael were distracting Lucifer so he would not find out yet that they were no use to him, in the hopes that they could get out. 

 

*****************************************

 

Lucifer laughed. "Your plan will not work brothers." 

 

"What plan is that?" Gabriel said. 

 

Lucifer tried to cross the boundaries but could not. He was getting angry. 

 

"You are limited brother," Michael said. 

 

"Ok, I guess we will let you stew for a little bit," Gabriel said. 

 

They left him bound in the barn, which had strong incantations that Joshua himself helped them with. Lucifer had never been able to get out of one of Joshua's traps when they played in the garden when they were little. Now being weak like he was, he was trapped until they could get the girls out. 

 

****************************************

 

They had another spell working in another barn across town. Mark and Christian were working a spell to get the girls back. They just thought it was something else that Gabriel and Michael were doing. So when their sisters appeared to them, Mark and Christian looked baffled. 

 

Unfortunately to all their dismay, Sam and Virt were pulled with the girls too. They all fell in a heap on the other side of the vortex.

 

"What the hell are they doing with you ladies?" Christian asked when he saw Sam and Virt.  
"They grabbed ahold of us when we started dematerializing." Lisa said shoving Virt off her. 

 

"Well we did not want to stay there and die," Sam said getting up. 

 

"Who said you would not die here?" Mark said giving Sam a dirty look. Sam had hurt Jules. Mark would not forgive that. 

 

"Well you dumbasses do not realize that our boss Lucifer will kill us and them if he can not use them," Virt said. He sat down on a bale of hay. Sam sat beside him and kind of smiled. 

 

Lisa had an awful feeling that they had been tricked. Jules was thinking the same thing. 

 

Mark and Christian called Gabriel and Michael who were walking down to the barn. They were happy to hear that the girls were back. They did not like leaving their brother alone to think, but they wanted to see the girls so bad they did not think anything would go wrong. 

 

*******************************************  
When they got there they saw that Christian and Mark were tied up . Sam and Virt each had Jules and Lisa with a knife to their neck.


	29. Chapter 29

Michael and Gabriel took in the scene quickly. They were relieved to see the girls again, even as they noticed how weak they seemed to be. Sam and Virt appeared extremely desperate, holding the knives to their throats. Even Gabriel, as angry as he was at seeing Lisa and Jules in danger, knew not to react and cause something awful happen.

 

Michael assumed a commanding tone. “This is a mistake you don’t want to make,” he said coldly. “Let them go.”

 

“No Michael. **You** need to let them go.” He looked at Gabriel as well. “You both do. We know what you did. You bound them to you.” He narrowed his eyes. “And now you’re going to remove it.”

 

“And if we don’t?” Michael asked calmly.

 

“I don’t think you want to find out,” Sam said, pulling Jules a little closer and pressing the edge of knife against her neck. She flinched, but said quietly “Don’t listen to him Michael.”

 

Michael tried to ignore her to keep his own head clear. “If you do anything to them, you know you won’t leave here alive.”

 

“You wouldn’t let us leave here alive anyway,” Sam said, with a slightly frantic tone to his voice. “And if you won’t give us what we need, we’re dead anyway. So really, killing these two? What difference would it make to us?”

 

“Here’s the difference, ass wipe,” Gabriel said. “We can kill you quickly, or make you suffer.” He glared at him ruthlessly, even as he raised an eyebrow. “Frankly I’d love the chance to make you suffer.”

 

Sam didn’t react much at all, only the tiniest wince. But Virt looked scared and blurted out, “We’re the only ones who can convince Lucifer to let them live. And we can only do that if you unbind them. So … you need to do that, and let us take them to him. Before he comes here looking for them. It’s the only way.” He was bluffing, and Michael and Gabriel knew it. Especially since it was obvious neither Sam nor Virt were aware they already had trapped Lucifer. But they weren’t about to let them know any of this.

 

Sam continued where Virt left off. “You think you helped them by binding them to you, but you didn’t protect them. Lucifer will just kill them if he can’t get what he needs from them. He’d rather do that than let them help **you**.” He tilted his head slightly, gave them a calculating look. “So … like I said … unbind them. And give them a chance to live. Or don’t – and we’ll just kill them now.” He looked at Michael defiantly. “Better us than him, and you know it.”

 

Michael was quickly calculating his options. If they removed the bond, Sam and Virt could still get the girls to Lucifer, help get Lucifer’s strength back to win back his favor and save themselves, and also provide Lucifer the chance to escape the trap. But if he and Gabriel refused, he had no idea if they could overpower Sam and Virt before they hurt or killed the girls. And Michael wasn’t sure if he had enough grace right now to bring the girls back.

 

 _He’s acting like a tough dick, but he’s scared shitless_ , Gabriel said quietly to Michael, like a whisper. Michael felt the same, and decided to clue Sam and Virt in, see how they would react. “Lucifer is not a concern of yours. He’s trapped right now. He’s weak.”

 

“Even better. Remove the bonds, let us get some energy back and get out of here. Then he’s all yours.”

 

“Not a chance,” Gabriel said, his voice deadly even with a touch of snark to it.

 

“Then we’ll help you,” Virt said quickly, obviously still shaken.

 

“Virt—“ Sam said loudly, but Virt cut him off again.

 

“No Sam. This has all gone to Hell. We trusted Lucifer, but he was only in it for himself. And now if he gets out he’ll kill us for sure. We need him put away again.” He looked at Michael almost pleadingly. “We’ll do whatever you need. We’ll help you. Just, you know, let us live. Lock us up, but don’t kill us.” Virt’s eyes pleaded with Michael. “I know you always tried to do what our Father would while He is gone.”

 

“And you also know the penalty for betraying Heaven,” Michael said calmly. “You know the rules which I enforce -- His rules. You broke the rules by coming here, by killing innocent people, and by following Lucifer.”

 

“And why wouldn’t we follow Lucifer?” Sam spat out, sounding annoyed. “What good did it do to follow you? You had no vision, no sense of importance for all of us.” He shook his head. ““You still don’t know who I really am, do you Michael? I am Samael. Your Father used me to carry out judgments. Until He left. And then you were in charge. And **you** were only concerned with order and protection. Well believe me, I’m ready for some vengeance again. Too many down here on Earth doing whatever they want, with no thought or care for any of us and all we have to do for them. I say purge this place. Start new.”

 

“That’s not your decision to make. Or Lucifer’s. It’s mine,” Michael said firmly. “You know the rules, and you know your orders; to obey, and to not take matters into your own hands.”

 

“We’re not the only ones though,” Virt said, still appearing agitated and nervous. “There are others who have talked of similar things. There’s some dissention.” He looked frantically at Michael. “Again, let us live and we can tell you who they are, and you can censure them and get them back in order.”

 

“That’s enough of this, Virt,” Sam spat out, sounding annoyed. He turned back to Michael and once more pressed the knife a little closer to Jules’ throat. “It’s time you listen to **us** or say goodbye to these girls.”

 

Gabriel had been quiet during the last exchange, his eyes on Lisa while Virt had been panicking and appealing to Michael. Now he spoke again. “I think Virt is right, Michael.” Michael turned his head just slightly, his eyes darting to Gabriel but also making sure Sam was still at the edge of his sight. “We’ll need help to put Lucifer away again.” He didn’t say any more, just gave Michael a quick pointed look then brought his gaze back to Lisa with a quick glance towards Jules as well. Michael glanced back to Sam, who seemed somewhat wary of the non-verbal exchange.

 

Michael cleared his throat, appeared like he was uncertain about relenting. “How do I know you will both keep your word?”  
  
“We will,” Virt said hastily. Michael could tell he was desperate and afraid. He would obey again if it meant saving his life. But Sam had a slightly arrogant look on his face before he nodded in agreement with Virt. Michael knew Sam was probably planning a way to still try and get away – possibly by harming Jules as a distraction. He was pretty sure what Gabriel and Lisa had in mind, but it was risky. Then he felt Jules’ weak voice in his head like a brief flash. _Do it, Michael_. She knew of the plan and was ready to do the same.

 

Michael exhaled softly, acting resigned. “All right. We’ll unbind the girls. We’ll let you recharge.” He gave Sam a hard look. “And then you will let them go, and you will help us put Lucifer back where he belongs.” He paused. “And if you do all this, I will let you live and return you to Heaven and let you live in prison.”

 

“You sure about that last part, bro?” Gabriel asked flatly. “Not convinced these two aren’t just biding their time, figuring they’ll find a way to skip out before you can do that.” He gazed at Virt with contempt.

 

“Of course not,” Virt said hastily but not without a glimmer of guilt. Still, Michael knew Virt would follow Michael’s orders for his own sake. Michael glanced back to Sam.

 

“Do you agree to this, Sam?” Michael asked calmly. Sam stared back, his expression blank other than a tiny cunning look in his eyes as he gave a curt “Yes.”

 

“All right. Let them go,” Michael said and he held his hand out towards Jules. “We’ll remove the bond.”

 

Sam gave him a look of contempt. “Do I look stupid? They’re staying like this. They’re our insurance.” He still had the knife to Jules’ throat. “We’re fine just like this. You both come here and do it.”

 

Again Michael sighed softly, then looked at Gabriel and nodded. Both walked slowly towards the girls. Sam stopped them when they were about a foot away. “Do it. And don’t try anything else.“ He gripped the knife a little tighter to emphasize his point.

 

Michael slowly reached his hand out and laid it gently on Jules’ chest just above her heart; Gabriel was doing the same thing to Lisa. There was a strong surge of energy, each girl gasping a little as they felt a burning sensation deep inside for a few seconds, their skin glowing underneath the boys’ hands. Then both the burning and light dissipated as they felt the energy surge fade away.

 

Both Michael and Gabriel removed their hands, and Michael stared back into Sam’s eyes. “All right. It’s gone. Take what you need and let her go.”

 

Sam frowned a little. “She’s got almost nothing left in her. I’ll barely get anything out of her before she’s--“ He stopped, then gave Michael another harsh look, also glancing at Gabriel. “Recharge them. Fill them up again.”

 

“That will weaken _us_ , moron,” Gabriel said. “We won’t have what we need to put Lucifer away.”

 

Sam gave him a sarcastic look. “You’re archangels. You have more than us, so you can spare some. Besides, you want us to help you. So give us some to do it.” He spoke plainly, but it was obvious he still had some trick up his sleeve -- probably draining Jules completely and then escaping.

 

But Michael really had no other choice than to comply. “We’ll give them some, what we can spare, and that’s it.”

 

“Well you’d better hope it’s enough then,” Sam said threateningly, and waiting expectantly.

 

“So let go of her,” Michael said. Sam started to protest, and Michael continued. “You need to. It’s a one-to-one transfer. It won’t work if you’re touching her as well. You know that.”

 

Sam gave Michael a nasty look, then nodded. “Don’t get any ideas.” He pulled the knife slowly away from Jules’ throat, then let her go and pushed her gently towards Michael. But as soon as she was in Michael’s arms, Sam held his hand with the knife out towards her back, about an inch away. Gabriel alternated his gaze between Virt and Lisa, and Sam, keeping an eye on both angels.

 

Michael placed his hand on Jules’ forehead this time and slowly pushed energy into her. She felt her strength coming back but tried to still appear somewhat weak to Sam and Virt so they would not know how much Michael was giving her, or that he was not weakening his own powers by doing this like he had implied. After awhile he stopped, saying that was all he could afford to give to her. Virt then did the same, pushed Lisa to Gabriel and watched as Gabriel recharged her as well.

 

“All right then,” Sam said when Gabriel dropped his hand from Lisa’s forehead. “Let’s do this.” He looked at Michael and Gabriel. “Step back from them again.” When both took a couple steps back, he then looked at the girls. He beckoned for both to come back to them. “Come on then. Give it to us.”

 

The girls both took a small step forward, then Lisa said “Whatever you say, asshole.” She quickly grabbed Jules’ hand and they stopped.

 

Sam frowned quickly. “What are you doing—“ he started, but then cut off as he felt energy quickly surround and hit him. It was pushing him back like a strong wind, forcing him down as though he were trapped and submerged underwater. He groaned and yelled against it, tried to flail and fight it. But it did almost nothing – fighting was useless. He could hear Virt yelling beside him, trying to fight as he was trapped as well.   Sam felt his energy being pulled and drained from him, like it was being absorbed into the very ground under his feet. He screamed even louder, heard Virt doing the same. How could these girls do this? How could they have such power? He realized now, he and Virt had been tricked by all of them. Michael and Gabriel had given the girls enough power to fill them and enable them to harness everything around them. And all Sam and Virt could do was weakly and uselessly fight as they were all but drained.

 

Sam and Virt felt the energy surrounding them finally diminish. But they were weak now, and before they could even try to stand, to fight or even run, a more familiar energy surrounded them. Michael and Gabriel had them now. Sam screamed in protest, still trying to weakly fight, while Virt begged for mercy.

 

Michael walked closer to Sam, his hand slowly extending. His face had the look of judgement, but behind it was anger in his eyes. There would be no mercy for Sam, whose plan all along was to escape Michael, causing as much damage as possible before he did. Michael yelled for the girls and their brothers to close their eyes, then he put his hand on Sam and watched him quickly convulse until light shot from his eyes and mouth as he screamed. The light exploded all around them, then faded away and Sam was gone.

 

Michael turned to where Gabriel was standing over Virt, about to do the same. Virt was still begging for mercy and Michael told Gabriel to back off from Virt. Gabriel was upset, wanting his revenge as well, but before he could angrily protest, Lisa ran over to him and slid into his arms. She and Jules had untied their brothers, who now came over as well and stood over Virt, their rifles pointed at him. Gabriel stopped himself from sarcastically saying to them about that being useless, and instead hugged Lisa tighter to him now that she was safe and okay.

 

Michael walked and stood over Virt. “I know who you are now as well. Your name is Virtues, isn’t it?”

 

Virt nodded quickly, still scared. “Your Father also used me here on Earth. When you decided none of us should come to Earth any more--“ He stared wildly at Michael. “You can’t just stop. I wanted things back like the way they were.” He gave him a pleading look again. “But that doesn’t matter any more. I meant what I said. I will help you. I won’t betray you again. Just please -- don’t kill me.”

 

Michael was quiet as he gave him a cold look. Then he said, “You will help us push Lucifer back into the Cage. And you will tell me who else you know of that is leaning toward Lucifer. And then I will consider allowing you to live … in Heaven’s jail.” Virt frantically agreed. Michael felt Jules’ hand on his arm. He looked at her. As much as part of him wanted to pull her to him, kiss her and hold on to her, he had to stay impassive right now. He nodded towards Virt and she understood. She walked to Virt and took his hand and placed it on her, gave him a little strength back, stopped before it began to drain her. She turned and looked at Lisa.

 

Lisa frowned. “Oh hell no,” she said. “I’m not doing shit for him.” Jules glanced at Gabriel who gave her the same look and said wryly “Yeah, I’m not telling her to do it either. I’m still all for killing the asshole.”

 

Jules sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she muttered. She looked back Lisa. “Well you get to fight Lucifer then I guess,” she said drily. And she turned and put Virt’s hand back on her, gave him some more power from her, weakening herself ever so slightly. When she was done, she stepped back towards Michael who squeezed her shoulder quickly, then spoke again to everyone.

 

“All right. Let’s finish this, and send our brother back where he belongs.”


	30. Chapter 30

Gabriel, Michael, Jules and Lisa went back to where they had trapped Lucifer. They left Virt with the boys, saying they would call for him if they needed him.

 

Lucifer spoke as soon as he saw them. "About time you all showed up. Now deal your hand, guys. But before you do, I need to warn you. When I come back from the cage - Yes I figure that is where you will put me - I will go after your ladies first. " Then he did something funny; he tuned Lisa and Jules out of the conversation. 

 

"I will make you a deal boys right now. I will promise not to hurt the girls at all if you simply... How do put this lightly... Oh there is no way else to put it. Leave them. Erase their memories. I will leave them alone. I promise. But you guys cannot be with them when I raise up next, or I will find them drain them, then throw their corpses in the lake over there. You know I would do that, " Lucifer said laughing. 

 

"How do we know that you will keep your word?" Michael asked.

 

"Oh you don't. But I know I am getting locked in the cage either way so I want you guys miserable too. I think it is only fair. To have found your true loves then not be able to be with them... " Lucifer laughed. The girls were confused at what was being said. 

 

"I think you're wrong. Michael, don't listen to him," Gabriel said. 

 

"Now I know what Joshua meant. Yes brother, for their own good. We must erase their memories. We will say our goodbyes, then we part ways with them. We have to, " Michael said. 

 

Gabriel knew he was right, but he was so pissed at the situation. "Fine," he agreed. 

 

Then Lucifer snapped his fingers and the girls could hear again. 

 

"What did he say?" the girls asked in unison. 

 

Gabriel shook his head. "Let's do this. He knows he has been beat and is trying to fuck with us. " Then he nodded to all of them to get into their positions. It would take all of them to put Lucifer in the cage. 

 

Michael pulled out the rings and threw them onto the ground. The vortex opened and they all pushed Lucifer in. He didn't even fight. He went down willing and laughed while falling down into the cage. 

 

"Why was he laughing?" Lisa asked. 

 

"Yeah, he was way too willing," Jules said, but Michael kissed her and snapped them out of there, while at the same time sending Virt into the angel trap and making Christian and Mark fall asleep as he erased their memories and snapped them to their homes. 

 

Michael and Jules appeared in his bedroom at the house. Michael realized this was their last night and he was blocking her so she could not read his mind.

 

"There is something wrong, isn't there?" Jules asked. Michael did not say anything. Instead he kissed her and she forgot her train of thought. All she could concentrate on was what his hands were doing to her and what his tongue did. Their kisses swept them away that night. Their love making was like the heavens opened up and made them both sing. 

 

***********************************************************************

Gabriel took Lisa to the waterfall of her dreams. She somehow knew, and was about to ask him if this was their last night when he swept her up in a love cocoon and they both lost track of time . She and Gabriel both felt the heavens move mountains for them that night. 

 

The morning was difficult one. The boys woke up, kissed the girls on the head, and wiped their memories. 

 

Gabriel and Michael knew this was the only way for them to be safe at least for now. 

They walked away with tears in their eyes, then went their separate ways too, both in too much pain from having found their true loves and losing them. Gabriel stayed on earth again and Michael returned to Heaven, taking Virt with him to the prison there.

Joshua saw their pain and begged their father to erase the girls from their memories. 

*************************************************

 

[Forward 28 years Later]

Lucifer escaped Hell thanks to Crowley and Rowena. Gabriel was in hiding and playing possum. Michael was in a state of insanity even though he was no longer in the Cage. Raphael was in limbo. 

All three felt betrayed. All three were. Yet now they found themselves together in a bar and drank while Joshua poured. 

 

"We got hosed," Gabriel said drinking more. It did not matter -- alcohol had no effects on them. 

 

"We did. At least we are not like Michael." Raphael said. 

 

Michael was crying in the corner, not sure what was real. They were all drained ... Except Joshua, who took a little of his power and restored Michael to a somewhat normal state. 

 

"Thank you," Michael said as he sat down beside his brothers. 

 

Joshua knew the best plan, but it involved reinstating Gabriel and Michael's memories. Memories which would hurt them but were necessary to heal them. 

 

Joshua sighed and then touched all of their heads and they all remembered the girls. 

 

"What the fuck!!!!!" Gabriel exclaimed his head hurting from the memories . "How could you, Joshua? " 

 

"You had no right," Michael said pissed. 

 

"He had every right," God chimed in. He had been sitting at the bar the whole time listening . He finally showed himself. 

 

"Why, Father?" Gabriel asked.

 

"Because in the grand scheme of things, you needed have your memories erased too. You would have gone back too soon, and Lucifer would have killed them. Now they can restore you all and then you can live happily with them. And Raphael can go with Joshua to Heaven, " God said. "It's what you deserve, what I wanted for you ... but you had to wait."

 

Michael and Gabriel still were pissed, but they took off too fast to even throw a punch. 

 

*******************************************************************

 

Lisa and Jules were making Thanksgiving dinner. They had lost their brothers and parents awhile back. They were the only family they had left, along with their kids. 

 

They both were divorced. That was a long story, so they never talked about it. They just rejoiced that they both had their kids to be thankful for. They were actually precooking. It was the night before Thanksgiving. 

 

The kids were on their way to them, so Jules stayed over Lisa's house out at the lake. Her own house was just next door but they wanted to get drunk and pass out. 

 

Jules poured the wine as Lisa peeled potatoes and checked on pies. 

 

"I swear these pies are the best you have ever made. You have always been the best baker," Lisa said. 

 

"Thank you," Jules said. 

 

They were laughing as they cooked. They had no idea Gabriel and Michael had popped in and were watching them. 

 

They talked amongst themselves at first.

"How are we going to do this?" Gabriel asked Michael. 

 

Jules looked up as they talked.

"Did you hear that?" Jules asked.

"Yes," Lisa said getting the bat out.

 

"Ok turkeys, come out of your hiding place. I have my two sons coming home for Thanksgiving and they will beat your ass. Of course Lisa's daughters will just scream," Jules said laughing.

"Oh very funny, haha . The girls' screams will impair them at least," Lisa said. 

 

Jules just laughed some more. 

 

Then Lisa felt someone cuddle to her and whisper in her ear. "Oh how I missed you, Spitfire." 

All of the sudden her memories returned and it was too much. She fell to the floor crying. 

 

Jules looked at her weirdly, and then she saw Gabriel and Michael appear suddenly in front of them and she remembered everything too. She was dumbfounded. And sat down. 

"You need us, don't you?" Jules asked.

 

Lisa got up and stopped crying. Gabriel took her in his arms, or tried to, and she pushed him away. "I can't," She said.

 

"You are mad. I understand. But how do you think we feel, seeing you have a family?" Michael said. 

 

"Excuse me? You erased our memories and you think you have the right to question us?" Jules said. 

 

Lisa started, "It makes sense now Jules ... don't you see..." Lisa started saying. 

 

Then Jules caught on and said "No, they have no right to know that." 

 

"Yes they do," Lisa said. 

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Michael asked. But before he could get anything out of them, he really looked around the room. Then he understood. Michael then told Gabriel to look at the pictures and read the girls minds. 

 

When he did, he was dumbfounded. 

"Wow ... I have daughters," Gabriel said. 

 

"And I have sons," Michael said kissing Jules on the forehead. 

 

"Yeah well, you might want me to recharge you before you meet them... Because they will have questions," Jules said as she recharged Michael. He gazed at her as she did. She had not aged at all. Ok she looked a little different, but not much. 

 

Gabriel held Lisa's hand as she recharged him. "You know, I should hit you. I might when you get your strength back, " Lisa said feeling weak. Then he gave her some back. 

 

They all talked until almost dawn, then they fell asleep in each other's arms. Gabriel knew he would not leave Lisa again. Michael knew if he had to fight Lucifer and die then he would to stay with his family. 

 

In the morning there was a reunion. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
